Thinking Out Loud
by KDGaines08
Summary: ShayLynn Mcmahon is the youngest of the three Mcmahon children. She chose a different path in life that wasn't wrestling so what happens when this free lance photographer comes back into the World of WWE. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest Or the girl who never wants to be alone. I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning 'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home. Ah the sun is blinding. I stayed up again. Oh, I am finding. That's not the way I want my story to end. I'm safe ... Up high... Nothing can touch me ... But why do I feel this party's over? No pain ... Inside...You're my protection...How do I feel this good sober?"_ ShayLynn Mcmahon sang as she was running on the treadmill.

"Hey there little sister!" Stephanie said coming up to her and waving.

ShayLynn slowed her running pace.

"Hey." She breathed out taking out her ear buds.

"So any more thought to our conversation this morning?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph I am not going to Raw." ShayLynn stated simply.

"Come on it's one Raw ShayLynn. Look I have no idea what happened a few years ago or why you turned your back on the family business... the business that put your butt through Yale!" Stephanie said to her younger sister.

"I know that but it's just I don't care about the WWE not any more!" ShayLynn told her.

"Says the girl who begged Dad to let her take a year off and hang out in Developmental and every Raw all over the world!" Stephanie countered.

"That was then this is now! Times change people change. Look Shane made a clean break why can't I? Dad has you and Hunter now. Hell Hunter runs NXT. You don't need me!" ShayLynn said getting off the treadmill and taking a drink of water.

As Stephanie laughed. "You're using Shane as an argument? He took many many years off but who is back now running Smackdown Live? Shane he saw the light and came back you will too. Look I know that you love being a free lance photographer and traveling the world but wrestling is in your blood you can't deny that. I know things have changed and I am not going to pretend to even understand but come on ... ShayLynn it would be nice to have my little sister at just one Raw?"

"Fine one raw and then will you get off my back?" ShayLynn agreed annoyed.

"Great! One Raw and Smackdown with Shane." Stephanie smiled.

"Damn It Stephanie?" ShayLynn said rolling her eyes.

" I saw that eye roll. It will be fun! Besides Dad would love to spend some actual time with his daughters."

"You win Stephanie I will go but just know you owe me."

 **One Week Later: Monday Night Raw.**

"I am so glad you've decide to come this time around ShayLynn." Vince told his youngest daughter as they were in the limo heading to the arena.

"Yeah well you now Stephanie she really didn't give me a choice." She laughed.

"Well just know that I am happy you're here! This is better than some mud hut in Africa chasing down some wild animal to get that perfect shot!" Vince laughed.

"Well what's the difference I mean chasing down a wild animal or Brock Lesnar." ShayLynn laughed.

"She's got a point Pops!" Hunter laughed looking up from his phone. "So ShayLynn any more thought into the offer on the table? We can use another pretty face on Raw or Smackdown."

"Hunter you know I am just here to watch! That's it besides shouldn't you be worried about oh I don't know Seth Rollins? He seems to want some pay back for that crap you pulled with Kevin Owens?"

"So Randy asked about you!" Hunter smiled changing the subject.

"What the hell? You didn't tell him I was coming did you? Damn it!"

"Sweetie It's fine." Vince said. "He's on Smackdown any way and isn't here tonight."

"Right fine whatever." ShayLynn said when the limo parked they got out and went inside.

ShayLynn made sure to avoid any of the super stars as she talked to a few writers and producers before heading to the office to find Stephanie.

"Hey you all made it great!" she smiled hugging her sister.

"Yeah we did. You know riding in a limo with Dad and Hunter not the best choice with out you. They don't talk to each other much do they?" ShayLynn laughed.

"No not much at all unless it's business related and sometimes that gets heated. You know Dad he's in this old school mind set and well Hunter he see's things in a new light more of the new era."

"You called him Hunter." ShayLynn laughed.

"Yeah I know I do that when I am at Raw so if his name pops up in a promo or something I don't screw it up." She said. "Did you see any of the talent?"

"No kind of wanted to avoid them. But then I realized I don't know many of them. I mean I do want to see Chris but I've never met some of the younger talent." She said.

"Well go mingle get something to eat in catering before the show."

As ShayLynn headed to catering she grabbed a plate of food and sat down when Chris Jericho noticed her.

"NO WAY ShayLynn Mcmahon are you lost?" He joked.

As she smiled and gave him a hug.

"HI Chris how are you?"

"I am doing great how have you been?" He asked.

"Great." She smiled.

"Last I heard you were in Africa?" He said.

"Yes I spent some time in Africa and then hung out in Australia for a while then stayed in London."

"The world traveler."

"Oh please you all travel too."

"So true." He grinned. "Hey Kevin this is ShayLynn McMahon."

"Hey Kevin Owens The Universal Champion." He said shaking her hand.

"Yeah I see that." She shrugged.

"No impressed you should be." He said cocky.

"One thing you need to know about this Mcmahon she doesn't care about titles." Jericho said.

"Really?" Kevin asked her.

"Let's just say you need to prove your talent to me not just because Jericho or even Hunter helps you out." She said.

"OOO Snap." Jericho laughed.

"You gonna put her on the list?" He asked.

"Na she's always been my favorite McMahon." Jericho winked at her. "Shay I have to ask you going to Smackdown tomorrow?"

"We are not talking about that." ShayLynn said.

"You don't want to see Randy?"

"Orton? What about him?" Kevin asked interested.

"That would be none of your business Mr. Universal Champion." ShayLynn said simply.

"Hey Kevin you and me are in a match tonight." Seth Rollins said coming up to them.

"For the title?" Jericho asked.

"No sparkle crotch you are facing Roman for the US title I think." He said as he noticed ShayLynn standing there.

"HI ShayLynn McMahon." She said.

"The Mcmahon sister we've only ever heard of but is rarely ever seen." Seth smiled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that but just because I haven't been around doesn't mean I don't know about you and what you've done here." She said.

"So your a fan of mine?" Seth said cocky.

"Huh I don't remember saying I was a fan of yours?" She winked at him as she walked away.

"Damn she is hot and feisty I like it." Seth grinned.

"Ohhh No. Rollins get those thoughts out of your head." Jericho said.

"What thoughts I was just making an observation." He smiled.

"Yeah I know but Shay she's not one to date wrestlers well not any more. Just don't start something with her please?"

"A little protective much?" Seth said.

"Just a friend looking out for a friend." He said.

As Seth nodded.

Later that evening ShayLynn was watching Monday Night Raw as Stephanie came backstage while the match between Seth and Kevin Owens started.

"Such a bitch." ShayLynn joked.

"Hey I get shit done." Stephanie smiled.

"Seth is a great wrestler isn't he." She said.

"He is and he's got a nice body too."

"Stephanie?" ShayLynn said.

"Oh come on now I know that look you think he's hot."

"Well there are a few wrestlers I think are good looking but we are not talking about that." She said.

"OK fine but you should head to SD with Dad and Hunter tomorrow. See how things are done there you don't have to even talk to any talent if you don't want to."

As Shay watched Monday Night Raw she couldn't believe she getting sucked back into this life. She watched every episode of Raw , Smackdown and NXT she could and even watched the WWE Network on the road but this was a life she thought she was leaving behind but here is was at Monday Night Raw and was considering going to Smackdown.

"Fine you win Stephanie I'll go to Smackdown and see Shane and hang out." She said.

"YES." Stephanie smiled hugging her sister. "You're back."

"I am not back."

* * *

 _ **Hello Readers. I have been toying with this idea for awhile and just finally decided to go with it. I will try and update once or twice a week however sometimes life gets crazy so please bare with me. I will update when I can. Also PLEASE remember that I am not a professional writer by any means and I just do this for fun and so I can share my ideas with all of you so I am sorry for any mistakes spelling and grammar included that you may find. I do my best when I edit each chapter but I tend to miss things.**_

 _ **PLEASE Comment and Review! I love getting feed back this is a chance for us to communicate over this story.**_

 _ **So here we go with another story , I hope you enjoy the ride. Much love to you all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **The Next Day at Smackdown Live.**

"There is my little sister." Shane smiled hugging ShayLynn.

"HI Shane. How are my wonderful nephews?" She asked.

"Growing like little weeds and loving their gifts from Aunt Shay."

"Aww that's great I am so glad they liked them." She smiled looking around the arena.

"He's not here yet." Shane said.

"Who?" ShayLynn asked.

"I know you're looking for Randy. He hasn't arrived yet. So please relax."

"I am relaxed." She smiled as her stomach was in knots.

"Shane I got the script for tonight's show." Daniel said walking up to them.

"Awesome want to read through it with me Shay?"

"Why not." She smiled taking the script and looking at it. "Shane no no way you are serious?"

"What you don't like it?" He asked raising an eye brow.

"90 % of this is great but what the hell is the deal with bringing this Total Diva's bull shit into Smackdown Live?"

"Well most of the cast is on the roster." Shane reasoned.

"Yeah well you know I think the show is stupid and really now this season especially there is no point. No offense Daniel."

"None taken. I get paid any way." He joked.

"See Total Bella's makes sense they have a brand but the other women super stars don't need to be on reality TV."

"I hear what you are saying but to late to change it now besides you come back to the company and you can run SD live with me?" Shane grinned.

"Ooo nice try." Shaylynn laughed.

"A guy can try." He smiled.

"Yo McMahon." A deep raspy voice said.

"Yeah Dean?" Shane said.

"What's the deal with tonight show? I only got the first page? So is the IC title match a no go or what?" Dean Ambrose asked as he stared at Shaylynn.

"Do you want you to be in a match tonight Mr. Ambrose?" Shaylynn asked.

"Oh Darling I am always up for a fight." He winked.

"Well good because you are still in the main event after a couple of slaps." She said.

"By you?" He grinned.

"You are such a flirt. But don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Meh she's around here some where darling." Dean said.

"Well here is the rest of the script." She said handing it to him.

"McMahon she work here now?" Dean smiled.

"You do know this is my sister right?"

"No shit ShayLynn McMahon your like the Big Foot. Always talked about but never truly seen." He said.

"Is that a fat joke?" She said.

"What? Fuck No I was just." Dean said flustered.

"Dude are you blushing right now?" Daniel laughed at Dean.

"Fuck NO but that is not what I .. I meant."

"ShayLynn I think you've got the lunatic speechless."

"I know Dean chill I was just kidding." She smiled.

"Damn you McMahon's likes to bust my balls." He joked.

"Oh Good there you are Dean. Did you see this?" Ren e said waving her script in his hand.

"Yep I apparently get slapped twice."

"You .. You what about me? I get slapped backstage by Maryse."

As Shaylynn giggled a little.

"You think that's funny?" Renee asked ShayLynn.

"Yes I do because you smack the Miz and let me tell you something if I was the GM I wouldn't have fined your ass."

"Well you're not GM and you're not on the creative team." She said.

"Umm Renee?" Daniel said.

"What Daniel?" She asked.

"This is ShayLynn McMahon."

Dean started laughing as Ren e was embarrassed.

"I am so sorry I didn't know who you were." Renee said.

"It's fine. But let me give you a word of advice please sell this slap and make it believable." Shaylynn said walking away.

When Renee hit Dean's arm.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me who the hell that was she probably doesn't like me already."

"You'll be fine." He chuckled.

A little while later Shaylynn was sitting on one of the crates back stage talking with Nikki and Nattie.

"Girl it's so great to have you back around." Nikki smiled.

"I know it's like the good Ol' days." Nattie added.

"I remember you girls couldn't WAIT until I turned 21." She laughed.

"Oh that was a hell of a night. Brie mode for all of us was in full effect." Nikki laughed.

"That was a hell of a night." She smiled. "Photos to prove it. Just glad snap chat and social media really wasn't a huge thing."

"Me too. I think your dad would have fired us for sure." Nattie said.

"You make an excellent point." Shaylynn laughed when she looked up and saw Randy Orton wearing his in ring gear along with Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper practicing for their promo. Nikki noticed her staring.

"You ok sweet heart?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah I just I have seen him since we broke up." She said.

"Really? You have talked to him at all?"

"No I mean well a few text messages here and there. But nothing much really." She admitted.

"Oh Sweet heart I am so sorry." Nikki said hugging her.

"It's Ok Nikki this was my choice. I just needed a clean break after all that went down." She said looking at Randy when he finally looked up and saw a blast from the past staring at him.

"Shay?" He said staring at her.

"You know her?" Bray asked.

"Yeah that's my ex girlfriend. That's Shaylynn McMahon."

As Luke smirked. "You dated a McMahon?"

"Yeah we were together for about 3 years." He said patting Luke on the back and walking over to the them.

"Hey Shay." He said.

"Hi Randy." She said standing up.

"Hey." He said. "So do I get a hug?"

"Of course." She said hugging him remembering what it felt like to be in his arms.

"How have you been Shay? Been awhile?" He said.

"Yeah it's been a hot minute." ShayLynn said biting her bottom lip. "I have been good. Just been traveling and working."

"I did know that. I've seen your work on your Instagram. You are a great talent you really get that close to the lions?"

"Yes I did. You know me a little walk on the wild side." She smiled.

"You were always one to take chances." He smiled. "Do you wanna grab a late dinner after the show or something?"

"Randy I .. I don't know." She hesitated.

"Just a dinner that's it nothing crazy."

ShayLynn stood there and thought about it a moment.

"OK dinner sounds good."

"Awesome I'll see you after the show." He smiled walking back over to Bray and Luke.

"ShayLynn?" Nattie said.

"It's just a dinner Nattie nothing to get excited over." She said.

"Why have dinner? Want John and I to come?" Nikki asked.

"You can if you want but I know you don't get much alone time. It's just dinner we can be friends with nothing more going on. There is nothing between us any more." She said.

After Smackdown and 205 live ShayLynn wanted for the dark match between Randy and The Wyatt's vs America Alpha to get over and for Randy to get his stuff.

"ShayLynn tell me you are NOT having dinner with Randy tonight?" Shane asked.

"Shane it's just dinner nothing more." She said as she glanced over at the new promo shots they were taking of Dean.

"Here let me fix this." She said fixing the light getting it perfect. "You know you could smile Ambrose."

"Nah. I like my grumpy pissed off look darling." He winked.

"Well I have to admit I like you pissed off. But I guess defending your girl friends honor will do that to you." She joked.

"Oh HA HA. I just wanted this title I didn't defend shit." He said flipping her off.

"Now Mr. Ambrose that wasn't very PG now was it."

"Who said I was PG." He joked.

As Shaylynn chuckled. "There the lighting should be perfect."

"Thanks Miss McMahon."

"Yikes that makes me sound old." She joked.

"Shay can we finish this talk now?" Shane asked.

"Shane I love you going all big brother on me but don't worry it's just dinner and that's it."

"Shay I just I don't want you to get your heart-broken again."

"Shane I will be fine."

"You ready to go Shay?" Randy asked.

"Sure thing." She said grabbing her purse.

"Randy Dude seriously." Shane said looking out for his sister.

"It's just a friendly dinner man."

Shane shook his head and watched his sister leaving with Randy.

"Hey boss want me to follow them?" Dean joked.

"Don't tempt me Ambrose." Shane said.

"Is it a problem?" He asked.

"Let's just say they were in a serious relationship several several years ago and it ended badly for both of them." Shane told him.

At Dinner: They decided to eat at the hotel restaurant/bar because it was open until 1 am.

"So tell me Shay how have you really been?" Randy asked.

"I have been good. Really traveling and taking pictures is great I feel so open and free." She said. "How about you?"

"Things are good. I've had a few injuries but I am back now." He said.

"And with the Wyatt's." ShayLynn said eating taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah well Bray and Luke are great guys and really nothing like their characters and it's something new and besides you can't beat um join um."

ShayLynn laughed as Randy smiled at her.

"Do you remember you and Hunter had that feud Randy Orton vs The McMahon's."

"Yeah and he "broke in" to my house. Yeah I remember. I always felt that was your dads way of telling me he wasn't thrilled about us dating." Randy smirked.

"I think you maybe on to something." She smiled.

"Shay you know I have to ask are you coming back? You and Shane could run SD Live or you could run Raw with Stephanie."

"I don't think so. I don't think this is what I want I mean to run Raw or SD Live. I love taking photos I love catching a split second in time forever. That is what I do. But I do have some time off so I may just stick around and come to a few shows here and there take a few photos and enjoy."

"That's good Shay." He said sipping his drink as did she.

"So how are you doing? I am doing great. I am really calm and just happy with life." He said.

"Must be the new wife and baby?"

"Yeah that would do it." He smiled.

"But you know I never stopped thinking about you."

"Randy it's fine we don't need to do the thing."

"What thing?" He asked.

"The thing where you say your sorry I say I am sorry and we have a moment we don't need to do that." ShayLynn said.

"Shay?"

"Look Randy we were both young you wanted to get married and start a family and I didn't." She said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I should have treated you like I did Shay. I regret that with everything in me."

"Well I really didn't make it easy on you now did I. I think us breaking up was for the best. I finished my degree and started traveling you got the help you needed and look at you now a husband and a father. Happy Looks good on you Randal." She smiled.

"Shay I just want you to be happy. Tell me you are happy."

"I am happy Randy."

"Your not just saying that? Look I know you better than you think I do Shay. Traveling the world and taking photos is making you happy for now but I know you miss your family."

"I do I miss my seeing my nieces and nephews growing up and only talking to them on Skype. But I am home for a little bit now so we shall see how things go from here. But Randy please know that I don't blame you for any of what happened in the past. It was a team effort why we didn't work out."

"We just wanted different things Shay."

"Well I am just glad you are happy now Randy you deserve it." She smiled.

After dinner Randy walked ShayLynn to her hotel room.

"I am just down the hall." He pointed.

"I think most of the Smackdown roster is on this floor."

"Right of course." Randy chuckled.

"Have a good night ShayLynn." He said kissing her cheek.

"Good Night Randal." She said going into her room.

ShayLynn laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He wanted to marry you! He asked you to be his wife and you said NO! You didn't want to marry Randal Orton." She said to herself. "OK OK Shay stop rewriting history. He asked you said no then a week later you caught him sleeping with someone else." She said. "Right but I broke his heart so I mean he didn't cheat on me and great now I am talking to myself." She said looking at the time it was only mid-night. She changed into some work out gear and went to the gym.

When she got there she was a bit surprised to see a few of the super stars in there.

"Hey Shay working out?" Dean Ambrose asked her.

"No Ambrose I thought I would come down here for the eye candy."

"Oh you've got the jokes." He laughed.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I have a flight home in a few hours so I figured I would just come and run on the treadmill for a bit instead of going to sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep have a lot on my mind I guess." She admitted.

"Dinner with Orton not go well?" He blurted out.

"What? How the hell did you know about my dinner with Randy?" She asked a bit defensive. "Never mind I forgot this is the WWE I swear it's worse than high school with their drama and gossip crap."

Dean chuckled. "Shane told me."

"Of course he did. No it was fine it was just dinner."

"So you and Randy hooked up huh?" Dean laughed.

"Yes nosy ass Randy and I were a couple a long long time ago but that is long over we've both moved on." She said.

"So you seeing any one?" He grinned.

"You are just full of questions aren't?" ShayLynn said eyeing him.

"Just making conversation darling."

"Right sure and I am currently single." She said putting in her ear buds and started running trying to clear her head.

 _"And I'm done hoping. That we could work it out. I'm done with how it feels, Spinning my wheels. Letting you drag my heart around , And, oh, I'm done thinking , You could ever change. I know my heart will never be the same. But I'm telling myself I'll be okay. Even on my weakest days. I get a little bit stronger."_

* * *

 _ **A huge Thank you goes out to those who have left comments/reviews on this story! Also for those of you who have favored and are following this story. You are awesome so thank you so much.**_

 _ **Remember I am not a professional writer but I do the best when editing but I do tend to miss sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A Week Later: New Orleans.**

ShayLynn was going to another Monday Night Raw. She had checked into the hotel and was going to take in the sights and sounds of the city. She had her camera and was ready to hit up Bourbon street. She was walking around taking in the sights and taken photos while enjoying New Orleans. After she walked around for awhile she headed into a small coffee shop she got her drink and sat down looking through some of the photos she had taken.

"ShayLynn McMahon." She heard some one said.

When she looked up she saw Cesaro and Seth.

"Hi Seth Rollins." She smiled.

"Can if we join you darling?" Cesaro asked.

"The more the merrier." She said as they both sat down.

"Another Monday Night Raw?" Seth smiled sipping his coffee.

"Yeah my dad asked me to take a few backstage candid shots hoping to get ring side." She smiled.

"For my match right?" He said cocky.

"You are just all kinds of full of yourself aren't you Rollins?"

"It's because he's totally crushing on you." Cesaro said.

"Oh really are you now Mr. Rollins?" She smiled.

"What? Me no I just dude what the hell?" He stammered.

"It's true mate don't deny it." Cesaro stated.

"Aww Seth your crushing on me?"

"Well I mean you are pretty." He said.

"Then I think you should ask me out." She said bluntly.

"Will you say yes?" He asked softly.

"Ask me and find out." She winked.

"Shaylynn would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Yes I would like that. How about tonight?" Shaylynn said.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Yes. I am here you are here. No time like the present Rollins."

"Awesome. Let's go. See ya dude." Seth said to Cesaro.

"Bye don't you two do anything crazy." He joked.

As Seth and Shaylynn left and just started walking around.

"So do we have a plan?" Seth asked.

"It's New Orleans I am sure we can find something to do." She smiled.

"Right." Seth smiled staring at her. "Any ideas?"

"Yes. Follow me." She smiled taking his hand.

After they walked several blocks they were now standing in front of a Bowling Alley.

"Bowling?" He laughed.

"Yes bowling. Is this ok?" Shaylynn asked.

"Oh it's fine but just know I am going to kick your butt."

"We shall see." She giggled.

They went in and got their shows and bowling balls. ShayLynn ordered a pitcher of beer and some snacks. As they started their game.

"Cross fit? Really?" Seth laughed as he noticed the name on the screen.

"I thought it was only fitting."

"It works." He said tossing the ball as he hit three pins.

As Shay clapped. "Well done."

"Hey I am just warming up." He said.

"Oh OK." She teased.

As the night went on they drank and ate food and were just getting to know one another. It was the last frame and Shaylynn was actually winning by a few pins as she went to roll the ball down the alley Seth came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Got ya." he said.

"Hey." She giggled as the bowling ball rolled down the alley.

"OOO gutter ball." He grinned tickling her.

"Because you cheated."

"I did not." Seth said acting shocked.

"Oh you did." She said rolling the ball again and knocking down several pins.

"Nah." He joked as it was now his turn and he rolled a strike. "Well look at that? I won."

"Because you cheated." Shaylynn said again.

"OK yeah I did but I couldn't let you beat me." Seth said.

After stopping to get some ice cream Seth and Shaylynn headed back to the hotel. Seth held her hand as they were on the elevator exchanging glances when they got to their floor she was heading to her room when Seth stopped her and stared into her eyes and kissed her lips softly.

Shaylynn smiled and kissed him back.

"Come to my room?" He asked.

She kissed him and nodded as she followed him to his room and went in.

"Are you sharing with someone?" She asked.

"No not tonight." He smiled moving closer to her.

"Good." She smiled moving closer to him putting her hands under his shirt.

Seth touched her face and kissed her again. Shaylynn smiled and deepened the kiss as they started making out.

"Damn you are beautiful." Seth said laying her on the bed.

"I have to say I am a fan of your abs." Shaylynn said taking off his shirt and kissing his chest.

"Cross fit baby."

"Well cross fit does this body good." She said kissing down his chest.

Seth growled as he got on top of her deepening the kiss.

"You have something right?" She said stripping off her clothes.

"Yes." He said taking off his pants.

"Good." She said kissing him again.

 **The Next Evening : Monday Night Raw.**

"Looking good Shay." Stephanie said coming over to her sister.

"Thanks. But you are just saying that because I am actually wearing a WWE shirt."

"Well yes that too." Stephanie smiled. "The WWE Logo looks good on you. I am glad dad is giving you this chance."

"Me too. Now if he would just let me ring side to take the action shots that would be even better." Shaylynn said getting the camera settings set right.

In catering Seth was smiling ear to ear when Roman came to sit next to him as he started eating.

"Dude what the hell is up with that grin? You've been smiling and dare I say giddy all damn day?" Roman said.

"He got lucky last night." Cesaro blurted out.

"OH really? Wait tell me you didn't hook up with a fan girl? I mean we love them but some of them can be crazy." Roman told him.

"I did get lucky and no it wasn't a fan girl. She was amazing and dare I say it was more than a one night stand I can actually see myself dating her and being in an actual working relationship." Seth admitted.

"Oh Damn son you've got it bad." Roman said. "Who is she? It's not a female talent is it?"

"No she's not a wrestler. But I just dude she was amazing last night." Seth grinned remembering the events of the night before.

"You actually bought her breakfast?" Cesaro questioned. "That's a big step for you."

"Well no she was gone before I woke up this morning."

"oooo" Roman said.

"Ooo what?" Seth asked.

"Maybe she thinks last night was a one night deal?" Roman questioned.

"Nah I doubt it. We'll see each other again." Seth said with confidence.

As Shaylynn was taking a few promo photos of Kevin Owens and Jericho.

"Chris be serious." Shaylynn laughed.

"Oh I am all kinds of serious." He joked flexing. "But I have to say you are looking very happy today. So are you back?"

"I wouldn't say I am back but my dad is giving me this chance to take photos for WWE and well hopefully ring side action shots. I wouldn't mind doing that for a while. I mean traveling around the states for once instead of the Africa would be nice." She admitted.

"Well we'd love to have your beautiful face around just no dirty hook ups." Jericho joked.

As Shaylynn blushed and laughed thinking about the amazing night she had just spent with Seth.

"No. ShayLynn you didn't?" Jericho questioned her.

"Didn't what?" She said.

"I think you forget I've been in this business a long time and I know that look."

"What look?" Kevin asked not knowing where he was going with this.

"That look she hooked up last night. With a wrestler." He stated.

"How do you know that?" Shaylynn asked.

"I just know. Shay I was what the being with Randy did to you. Please be careful."

"Chris you know I love you like a brother but don't worry this time is nothing like that. It's just having fun no commitment nothing serious. I like it that way. Less messy." She said.

 **Back in Catering:**

"Who was it with?" Roman asked.

"Shaylynn." Cesaro said.

"Dude you are worse that a woman can't you keep your mouth shut?" Seth asked.

Cesaro chuckled at Seth being so defensive.

"You slept with the bosses daughter? Dude you are an idoit." Roman said shaking his head.

"I am not! We went on a date then went back to my hotel and had a passionate night together twice. So excuse me if you think this is just a hook up but I know in my gut it was the start of something. You know contrary to what others around here think I can be in a funcational working relationship." Seth told them as he got up and walked away.

When he saw Shaylynn talking to Brad the social media guy for WWE. Showing him all the photos she had taken.

"Dude I see you staring at her." Jericho said in his ear.

"What? Who?"

"You. You were the one that she hooked up with last night." He said.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Well it's written all over both your faces." He said. "Look don't break her heart."

"I wont. I like her and I wont hurt her. She's someone special." Seth growled.

"Damn right she is."

As Shaylynn looked up and saw Seth and couldn't help but get the biggest smile on her face as she winked at him.

 _"She's amazing_." Seth said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Thank you again to those of you who have followed and or Favorited this story already. I love hearing what you all have to say about this story.**_

 _ **Just a reminder I am not a professional writer. I write for fun. I do my best when editing each chapter but I tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning." Seth said kissing Shaylynn.

"Morning." She said softly opening her eyes and sitting up in bed.

As Seth sat up and kissed her neck.

"I should probably be heading to Memphis." She said.

"mmm nah not yet stay with me." Seth grinned nibbling her neck.

"I really should be going. I .. I probably shouldn't have stayed last night." She said.

"Well I am glad you did." He said as he continued kissing her neck. "So how about we get dressed get some breakfast and then head to Memphis together."

"You want to go to Smackdown with me?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I can get a flight home from Memphis."

As Shaylynn bit her lip and looked at him.

"Seth I just ..." She hesitated. "You don't have to."

"I know I want too." He grinned as he kissed her again and climbed on top of her.

"Just like I want to do this." He grinned giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"Well I do like that." She smiled.

"Me too." Seth smiled as they started to make out.

 **Later that afternoon**

Seth and Shaylynn arrived in Memphis. Seth decided to hit up a Cross fit while ShayLynn headed to the arena. When she came in one of the backstage guys told her that Shane was looking for her.

"Shane I heard you were looking for me?" ShayLynn said coming into his office.

"Yeah where were you? I thought you'd have checked into the hotel last night?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah I .. I was kind of tired so I decided to stay in Little Rock and make the drive today."

"I see. Alone?"

"Shane." ShayLynn said giving him that are you serious look to her big brother.

"I was just asking and well Stephanie called me because apparently Jericho talked to her." Shane said.

"Chris talked to Stephanie and she talked to you about what? Because Shane you know we have a deal we don't talk about my sex life so if it's about that I am out." She said.

"Shay just be careful please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I wont. It's fine Shane. So about tonight can I please PLEASE take photos ring side." She asked.

"You know dad would kill me if I let you ring side during the match." Shane told her.

As she pretended to pout.

"Shaylynn really? You use to do that all the time when we were kids."

"I know and it always worked. I remember when you and I broke that lamp in Dads office and I totally cried and pouted." She smiled.

"We so blamed Stephanie and she got grounded for a week and had to give up her allowance. I can't believe we got away with that." Shane laughed.

"She was soo pissed." Shaylynn said. "Just think about it please. I love taking photos you know that and if I can handle being in the Amazon taking photos I can handle taking photos ring side in Memphis." She said hugging him.

"I will think about it Shay."

"That is all I ask." She smiled as she left the office and headed to catering.

"Hey ShayLynn McMahon." Dean called her.

"Dean Ambrose." She said getting some food.

"You gonna sit by me?" He asked.

"Do you want me too?" She laughed.

"Well yeah." He shrugged.

As she laughed and sat down next to her.

"So how does it feel to be IC Champion." She asked.

"Good. I mean not as good as WWE Champion but I will take it." He joked.

"You are a two time IC Champion , A United States Champion and WWE Champion all in the last three years. That is awesome." She smiled.

"Well well someone knows their stuff."

"You would be surprised what I know about you Ambrose."

"I know I am impressive." He said cocky taking a drink of his water.

"Well wait a minute I didn't say all that." She laughed.

As he chuckled.

"Well you know I am good looking."

"True You're not the ugliest hound around." She joked.

"Shay." Randy said coming into catering.

"Well hello Randy." She said.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure have a seat I was just getting to know the lunatic fringe." Shay laughed.

"No can we talk out here."

"Randy? Everything ok?" She asked.

"Please?"

"Sure OK?" She said. "See you around Ambrose."

"See ya." Dean said giving her a little wave.

"Shay what are you thinking?" Randy blurted out.

"Randy what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Ambrose is dating Renee." He told her.

"Yeah I know. I don't understand it I really don't she's well she's not my cup of tea but whatever I don't care." She said.

"You're flirting with him and I've heard a few rumors."

"Ah now Randy you were never one to listen to the rumor mill." She said.

"Shay just not Ambrose he's got a girl and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Randy I like Dean he's sweet and funny and he makes me laugh but I am not that person. Give me more credit than that. Just because I find Renee annoying doesn't mean I am going to sleep with Dean. Grow up. Now what rumor did you hear?" She asked.

"I heard one of the make up ladies saying that you hooked up with a member for the Shield."

As Shaylynn chuckled.

"There are three members to the Shield and you assumed Dean?"

"Well you are always talking to him and Roman is married and Seth well he's not your type and is just looking for one thing."

"Randy you know I care about you but this conversation is over. It's not Roman and It's not Dean."

"Fuck Shay Seth Rollins? Really?"

"Randy we are not talking about this. Leave it alone. You have your life and I have mine. Remember if we are going to be friends we can't be doing this jealousy crap." She stated and walked away.

 **Later that Night**

Smackdown started and it just so happened that Dean and Randy were going to be in a match.

"So Dean I see your are in a match against Randy."

"Oh Hell yes. I have to get get a little pay back for the Wyatt attack a few weeks ago." He stated as he wiggled like he does in the ring.

"Well you do that and watch out for those RKO's."

"Yeah but my Dirty Deeds are better."

As she chuckled. "That sounded dirty."

Dean chuckled and winked at her.

"I know."

As she chuckled.

When Seth came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby." He said.

As she jumped at first and then turned around.

"HI. I umm thought we were gonna meet for a late dinner after?" She asked as he kissed her cheek. While Dean stared at them.

"Yeah well after I hit up the gym I thought I would come here. Hey Bro." Seth said shaking Dean's hand.

"Hey so umm you two?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah we've been hanging out." Seth grinned and winked at Shaylynn.

"Right." He said looking at them.

"Ambrose your match is next." They heard someone say.

"Good Luck Remember about the RKO." ShayLynn smiled.

As he nodded and headed to the ring.

"So how much longer you have to stay?" Seth asked as the match started.

"No long why?" She smiled.

"Well I thought dinner and then hotel." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh really? You sleeping alone?" She joked.

"Not tonight with you in town." Seth winked.

As she couldn't help but smile at him as she looked around.

"Well I think I can leave now." She smiled kissing his cheek.

Shaylynn grabbed her stuff and headed with Seth back to the hotel.

After the match Randy and Dean came back stage.

"Great Match out there guys." Shane said to both men.

"Yeah thanks." Randy said.

"Yeah thanks boss." Dean said. "Hey Seth still around?"

"Rollins? He was here?" Shane asked.

"Yeah he was talking with Shay." Dean said.

"Rollins." Randy growled.

"Rollins what?" Shane questioned.

"ShayLynn and Rollins." He said.

"Like together together?" Shane said.

"I think what Randy is trying to tell you boss man is that Shaylynn and Rollins are banging." Dean said.

"My sister and Seth Rollins?" Shane said.

"Looks like it." Randy growled.

"You don't approve?" Dean asked looking at Randy.

"She doesn't need to be hooking up with wrestlers I thought it was you and that was bad enough." He blurted out.

As Dean chuckled. "You thought I was sleeping with Shay?"

"Yeah."

"Well Hell I would she is hot as hell." He said cocky.

"STOP. Both of you that is my sister and I am telling you now Randy just let it be. Don't get involved and Dean just watch what you say about my sister." Shane said.

"What just speaking the truth The McMahon sisters are hot as hell." He chuckled.

As Shane gave him a side eye like any good big brother would.

"I don't like it she .. she..." Randy started to say.

"Randy whatever you are thinking stop go home to your wife and kids." Shane said.

As Randy walked away in a huff.

"Think he will stay out of it?" Dean chuckled.

"He better." Shane said.

* * *

Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Thank you again to those of you who have followed and favored this story already. I love hearing what you all have to say about this story.

Just a reminder I am not a professional writer. I write for fun. I do my best when editing each chapter but I tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexual Content**

Chapter 5

 **San Antonio , Texas**

ShayLynn was getting ready for NXT TakeOver. As she was curling her hair she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a lips kissing her neck.

"Seth I am going to burn you if your not careful." She said.

As he grinned still kissing her neck as his hands went under skirt.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Seth." She said biting her lip.

As his hand went up her leg.

"Shh."

"Seth we don't' .. have time ...hmm" She moaned softly feeling his hand on her.

Seth chuckled.

"You sure about that?" He grinned as he started to tease her a bit.

As she moaned biting her lip staring at him in the mirror.

"You like this?" He grinned.

As she panted softly and nodded. Shaylynn turned around and kissed him as she undid his pants. Seth growled deepening the kiss lifting her skirt higher and pulling down her panties. As they started making out Shaylynn wrapped her legs around him as he positioned himself and entered her a little roughly as she let out a moan. Shaylynn held onto him as he started thrusting at a steady pace. Seth held onto her closely started panting. Shaylynn moved her hips with his as she laid her head back moaning in delight. No words were being exchanged just heavy moans and panting filled the room. As Seth kissed and nibbled on her exposed neck.

"mmm I'm close." She panted finally getting words out.

As Seth growled moving faster as he was close as well.

"Let go." he demanded grabbing her face and staring into her eyes as she climaxed Seth kissed her lips and followed her.

 **Later that Afternoon**

ShayLynn was at the arena when Hunter came up to her.

"Hey Shay. Are you ready to see your first NXT show?" He asked with pride.

"I am. But I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"OH Crap about what?" He asked. "I know that look ShayLynn it's the same look Stephanie gives me when I forget to take out the trash or clean the garage"

"Why are you and Dad screwing Seth out of the Rumble." She stated.

"Shay Sweetheart."

"No Hunter. It's bull crap. He lost to Sami of all people and now he's out of the Rumble WHY?"

"You'll have to take it up with Vince it was his call."

"Hunter!" ShayLynn said.

"You want to know the truth!" He said sternly in that over protective brother in law voice.

"I wouldn't have asked other wise." She said.

"Because your sleeping with him." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"ShayLynn things around here don't stay a secrete we all know. So you know your father he's not gonna make this easy. Rumor is we are going with the Me vs Seth at Mania."

"All because I am having sex with him? Really? This is bullshit!" ShayLynn said getting pissed off.

"It's business and you know what happens when business gets personal." He said.

"Yeah I do." She said thinking for a moment. "Do you trust me?"

"Why?" He asked raising and eye brow.

"Just answer me do you trust me?"

"Yes ShayLynn I do why?" Hunter said.

"Good." ShayLynn smiled. "I have an idea. Dad wants to play well let's play."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh you'll see." She smiled getting out her phone and calling Seth.

 **Several Hours Later**

The NXT Takeover had started and ShayLynn was with Seth.

"You sure about this?" Seth grinned putting on the black hoodie.

"Oh I am very sure. You trust me right?"

"Of course I do." He said kissing her.

"Well then it's time to play the game." She grinned.

"Nice." Seth chuckled as she smiled and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

ShayLynn smiled and handed him a mic as she headed to the ring with him.

"Your coming too?" He asked.

"Oh you can't have all the fun Rollins." She said smacking his ass.

As he got into the ring.

"This show is called Take Over right? Well I am taking this bitch over!" He yelled. "The funny thing is ... This is where it all started. And I know and I know you are back there you are watching this. You can see everything! So I am calling your ass out right now Triple H. Come on let's do this thing!" Seth yelled holding his arms up as the crowd was chanting "Holy Shit".

ShayLynn stood near the ring and couldn't help but smile.

"You think this is a game. This is NOT a game. You took my life from me. Now you get out here. I am not leaving this ring until you come out and MAKE ME!" He said taking off his hoodie and T shirt as ShayLynn was trying not to laugh seeing him so pumped up.

When Triple H came walking out onto the stage as Seth was staring him down.

"Come on LET'S Do this!" Seth yelled.

As Triple H looked at him and motioned for a few security guards to come out as they surrounded the ring Seth started fighting them and taking them out until a few more came out and surrounded him and escorted him back stage. As Seth was still trying to fight back he kept yelling at Hunter trying to get his attention.

"This was your plan?" Hunter said coming up to Shaylynn.

"Yes that was my plan. If Dad wants you and Seth to have a feud well then it's gonna get personal!" She smiled.

"So your sticking around WWE for awhile and are now Team Rollins?" Hunter asked.

"I will stick around for awhile to see how things go and yeah maybe I am Team Rollins." She grinned as she headed over to Seth and handed him his shirt and hoodie.

"Thank You baby." He smiled at her.

ShayLynn smiled and touched his abs and kissed him softly.

She didn't know where this was headed but she knew she wasn't going to let him get screwed over just because they were having this little fling going on so if that meant sticking around the WWE then that is what Shay was going to do.

* * *

 ** _I know this chapter was a little short but I wanted to get it posted before the Royal Rumble tonight! For those of you watching enjoy the show!_**

 ** _Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Thank you again to those of you who have followed and or Favorited this story already. I love hearing what you all have to say about this story._**

 ** _Just a reminder I am not a professional writer. I write for fun. I do my best when editing each chapter but I tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **The Next Day - Royal Rumble**

ShayLynn and Seth arrived at the arena Seth was in the locker room as Shay was heading over to the production area to grab a camera to take some backstage shots.

"Dude you totally interrupted NXT?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah it was bad ass huh?" Seth said cocky.

"Yeah that your career ending." Dean teased.

"Nah actually the NXT idea was Shay's." Seth smiled.

"Really was it now?" Dean asked. "So what is the deal with you two?"

"You know I don't know. But I do love hanging out with her. She's great and she doesn't take crap." He grinned.

"Dude you got it bad already." Dean stated.

"What are you talking about?" Seth questioned.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" He said.

"I mean I don't know. But one thing is for sure when I am not with her I sure am thinking about her."

"Dude you're falling in love." Dean said.

"Maybe." he grinned.

As Dean glanced over at Seth.

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Seth asked.

"I didn't say that but dude you have a track record." Dean said.

"What are you talking about."

"You seem to move from one woman to another fairly quickly and you have been known to cheat on them."

"I wont cheat on her." Seth stated.

"You said that about Leighla."

"Dude what the hell bringing up the past?" Seth questioned.

"Keeping it real Seth seriously you were engaged to her and cheated on her with Britney then when that went bad had a fling with a trainer and then the waitress and now the bosses daughter." He said.

"Ambrose your sounding a bit jealous over there."

"What? I am not. I have a girlfriend. I am just saying you are a wrestler and sleeping with the bosses daughter can be a slippery slope is it one you want to go down?" Dean said.

"I can take care of me and her if I have too. And for someone who has a live in girlfriend you never seem to be that happy." Seth said.

As Dean scoffed.

ShayLynn had grabbed the camera and took a few shots as she was heading back to the locker room when Vince's assistant came up to her.

"Miss McMahon? Your needed in the office." He stated.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah your Dad wants to see you." He said.

As Shaylynn headed over to the office she saw Hunter and Stephanie going in there as well as she walked in behind them.

"Hi darling Shay." Vince said hugging her.

"Dad. Hunter , Stephanie and Shane is here too." She said noticing Shane in the corner.

"Yes we are all here. So change of plans for tonight." He said.

"And what are those dad?" Stephanie asked.

"You will be doing an interview on the kick off show." He stated.

"With Renee? That will go over well." ShayLynn said under her breathe.

"Problem?" He asked looking at her.

"No Dad but she can't interview her way out of a paper bag and is a tad bit unprofessional don't you think?" Shaylynn said.

"Well she's not that bad and Dunn seems to think she has talent and she's been here for a few years now so yes she is the host of the kick off show." Vince said.

"Back to the point Dad." Shane said giving ShayLynn that shut up look.

"Right the point Stephanie will be on the kick off show and you are going to talk about Seth's actions from last night and how you are going to deal with it on Monday Night Raw and as far as tonight Seth Rollins is banned from the building."

"What the HELL?" Shaylynn blurted out. "You can't be serious dad?"

"Oh I am very serious!" Vince said. "He banned and wont at the Rumble."

"This really isn't fair to him." Shaylynn said.

"Shay it's fine. Come with me to hair and make up." Stephanie said.

"No." She said.

"Umm that's a yes." Stephanie said taking her hand and leading her out of the office.

"How are you OK with this bull shit Stephanie. He's out of the Rumble meaning not even a promo? Come on." She said.

"Shay stop it's fine. We'll deal with it tomorrow night on Raw."

"Damn right we will."

"Shay it's just dad being dad. You know how he gets when his girls are dating wrestlers. You know all the crap he put Hunter through before we were even married and all the stories lines we had to do. It's just Dad feeling like he's in control."

"So what I am just suppose to take it because Seth and I are fooling around?" Shay asked.

"Are you just fooling around? Or is there more to this?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know Steph. I like him a lot but I am scared he's a wrestler and I know what they are about. I have heard about his past so I didn't think he would be one to get serious but over but now I am not so sure." She admitted.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah I do like him but I just don't know if I can say I am falling in love with him."

"He is a cutie and a great catch." Stephanie said.

"I guess I have had my heart guarded for so long that wall is still up." Shaylynn said.

"Well he seems into you and he's taking a lot of heat from dad. Maybe he's the once to break down that wall." Stephanie said.

"Maybe he is." She said.

 **Monday Night Raw:**

Seth kissed Shay's lips softly before his music started playing and he headed to the ring. As ShayLynn was watching the monitor in the back.

"You know I may have been banned from the building last night. But I am here tonight and I am LIVE! And look Stephanie McMahon I know you are back there and I know you are very upset you wanted to out here first and call me out and scold me for my bad behavior. But I am sorry even Billion Dollar Princesses don't always get what they want. So suck it up butter cup and come on out here and let's do this thing. I am waiting for you babe!" Seth said as he walked around the ring a little bit staring in the direction of the stage.

When Stephanie's music played and she went to the ring.

"Seth I am out here to disappoint you on multiple levels."

"Oh like you do to your husband every single night?" Seth shot back.

As the crowed oooooed in reaction.

"First your not going to rattle my cage by calling me out here or with your childish insults about my husband. And Second speaking of my husband Triple H isn't here tonight." She stated.

"Oh color me surprised. Steph well if Triple H isn't here tonight then I gotta be honest I really don't care about you. I care about your coward of a husband and I would like to know if you could tell me when he are you gonna let him off his leash?" Seth asked.

"Your right about one thing." Stephanie said. "Triple H is afraid! He's afraid of what he might do to you. He's afraid your going to bring out that dark side of him that he tries so hard to keep hidden. He's afraid that he will destroy what he at one time thought was his greatest creation. Besides the truth is I asked him to stay away. "

As Seth chuckled.

"Hey if you expect me and all these nice people here to believe that. Then you are far more delusional than you look." Seth said.

"Delusional?" Stephanie said looking at him.

"Yeah. Your crazy."

"I'm delusional?" She asked.

As ShayLynn watched on listening to the words coming out of Stephanie's mouth about the time Seth was in the Authority how he had to sit out Wrestlemania last year. The last time he saw Championship Gold was Money in the bank and because of his own actions was banned from the Rumble the night before. How Seth should be begging for forgiveness.

"He's not going to fall for your crap." Shaylynn smirked at the TV.

"You want me to apologize to you and all these people?" Seth asked.

"Well no these people don't deserve an apology. But I do!" Stephanie said as the crowd was chanting no.

"She is the boss so Steph I am sorry. I am sorry that over the last two months I've exposed your husband for the gutless snake he really is." Seth stated. "I called him out and what did he do? He had his security do his dirty work. And who is that guy who stood out there in that suit? That is not Triple H. That is not The Game. That is not the Cerebral Assassin. That is a scared dude that is what that is. And if you think going to NXT was bad for business? What happens when I show up and WWE Headquarters? Huh? What happens when I invade the next board of directors meeting how are the suit and ties in New York gonna like that? How is your FATHER gonna feel about that? Or better yet what happens when I show up at your front step and one of your little kids answers the door Steph? THE BOTTOM LINE IS THIS DOESN'T END UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON TRIPLE H AND I SLAY THE KING!" He yelled.

As Seth and Stephanie were having a stare down in the ring ShayLynn watched on with a grin on her face. When Vince came up to her.

"You wrote that?"

"I did Dad." She grinned.

"So you in this now?" He asked.

"Oh I am so in this now." She stated focusing her attention back to the screen.

"You know what Seth I lied. Triple H is on his way to this arena right NOW! Triple H is coming and he's coming for YOU!" She said.

ShayLynn smiled when she saw Seth coming back stage as she hugged him and he couldn't help but kiss her.

"So how was it?" He grinned.

"It was better than I thought." She grinned.

As Vince walked past and got an idea in his head and went to go put his plan into action.

Later that evening Triple H's music hit and he went to the ring as Seth and ShayLynn watched on the monitor as Seth slowly took her hand as they were watching his promo.

He began talking about how he didn't want to be that guy any more that destroy careers and crushed dreams. He went on to explain how he move on and tries to be a creator in a suit and tie. Then a guy like Seth comes to the place he creates and a place where he is trying to create the next "Seth Frickin' Rollins." But he is done trying now.

"I am sooo done trying." He stated as he took off his suit jacket and started to roll up his sleeves.

When Seth's music hit and he headed to the ring for what was suppose to just be a stare down. When he got close to the ring all that changed.

Samoa Joe from NXT came out of no where and started to give Seth a huge beat down.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shaylynn yelled at the screen.

As Joe continued the massive attack on Seth Hunter stood there and watched as Joe tossed him in the ring Hunter headed to the back. As the massive attack continued in the ring.

ShayLynn was pissed at this point. This was not the plan it was suppose to be a stare down and that was it. As Seth tried to fight back when Joe continued the attack and got him in a head lock. Seth looked lifeless as Joe stared at him.

ShayLynn had enough as she pushed past Hunter and headed to the ring.

"Shay we are live." He said trying to stop her.

"I don't care!" She growled going to the ring as Joe stared at her as the crowd was stunned at the events that had played out and what was happening now.

ShayLynn got in the ring and looked up at Joe.

"You feel like a big man?" She growled.

"Shay?" Seth said softly looking up.

As Joe looked at her and stepped closer to her. Shay looked up at him and smacked him across the face. As he growled and stared her down as Raw went off the air.

ShayLynn helped Seth backstage as he started chuckling.

"What?" She asked.

"You just ran out on live TV and smacked Samoa Joe."

"Yeah I did. Didn't I?" She giggled.

"ShayLynn!" Vince said sternly.

"Yes Dad?" She asked.

"What the hell was that? We were live."

"Oh I know and you changed the script and didn't say anything. That was a massive beat down for no reason."

"I just escalated the feud. Like you did." Vince said.

"Well I just made it personal!" She stated. "The whole world now knows a McMahon is on Team Rollins!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for all your comments and reviews. Thank you again to those of you who have followed and or Favorited this story. I love hearing what you all have to say.**_

 _ **Just a reminder I am not a professional writer. I write for fun. I do my best when editing each chapter but I tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_

 _ **I can't take credit for this idea because as most of you know I am taking it from Raw and putting a little twist into this. So I hope you are enjoying it with my own little twist on it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Team Rollins? Huh Shay?" Vince said.

"Yes that was bull shit dad Joe really? The destroyer?" She said annoyed.

"ShayLynn sweet heart it's business."

"Business yeah well that was an all out attack why because I'm sleeping with Seth Rollins? Nice dad." She said as Seth was limping and the Ring Side doctor went over to him.

"Seth let's get you checked out." He said. "How you feeling?"

"It's kind of swore to be honest." Seth admitted softly.

As they took him back to the trainers room. ShayLynn glared at her Dad and Hunter.

"He better be OK I swear to GOD!" She growled going to the trainers room with Seth.

"She's pissed." Hunter stated looking at Vince.

"I know she is. But she's invested now." Vince smirked.

"Dad." Stephanie said. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"I over heard her talking to Logan that guy she works with about her heading back to Africa and well I just needed her invested." He stated.

"So this was just your plan to keep her here?" Stephanie said.

Vince didn't say a word as a grin came across his face.

 **In the trainers room.**

"Seth." Chris said.

"It's bad huh?" He said. "Damn it."

"Seth I really don't know. But I am sending you to Birmingham to make sure."

"Fuck." He said.

"Seth I am so sorry." Shaylynn said softly as her heart broke for him.

"It's fine shit happens I guess."

"Seth?"

"It's cool I will just head to Birmingham and hope it's not serious." He said as Chris handed him some crutches.

"Hey dude brought the car around." Cesaro said.

"Thanks. I'll ... I'll talk to you later." Seth said looking at Shay and he headed to the car with a few camera's following him.

 **The next day.**

ShayLynn knocked on Seth's door as it opened a little and she slowly walked in and looked around the room seeing the bed a mess and his stuff gone. After checking out of the hotel herself she headed to Smackdown. She arrived at the arena and put her stuff done in Shane's office. Then decided to head to the ring to see how the show was going to play out tonight she grabbed a camera on her way.

A few producers were in the ring going over the show for tonight when Dean saw her.

"Hey darling fancy seeing you here." He winked.

"Hey Dean. Why wouldn't I be here?" ShayLynn asked.

"Just thought you'd be with Seth. Heard he messed up his knee." Dean said.

"Wait you talked to him?" She questioned looking at Dean.

"No I haven't was gonna call him later or tomorrow or something."

"Oh." She said looking at the camera in her hand.

"Wait have you talked to him?" Dean asked her.

"No. Not today , not since last night." She answered him honestly.

"Oh." Dean said.

"Oh what? Dean do you know something? Please tell me?" She said.

"I don't know much I don't. I just heard he was heading to Birmingham and thought you'd go with him." Dean said.

"Well I am here." She said softly.

"Awe Darling here is where the party is." He winked.

As she couldn't help but giggle at his dorky wiggle.

"How about after Smackdown you and me go out for a drink?"

"Dean?" She asked.

"You need a drink and well I need a drink so it fits."

"We'll see." She joked.

"That's a yes in my book." He winked.

"Shay you're here?" Shane said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." She said annoyed at this question again.

"I talked to Dad and just thought you'd be with Seth." Shane stated.

"Well I am not I am here. Why do you condone what Dad did? Huh? Sending that Ape after Seth?"

"Shay come on now. I had no idea dad was going to do that. I thought it would have been a stare down." He said.

"Well Joe better watch his fucking self because he's dangerous in the ring. He took out TJ and now Seth. I woke fucking deal with his bull shit." She growled a she walked away and headed back stage.

As Dean chuckled.

"Problem Dean?" Shane asked.

"No none at all. But I have to say it boss your sister is hot when she is pissed off. She's feisty isn't she?" He grinned.

"She's always been a fire cracker for sure." Shane said shaking his head.

 **Later that night after Smackdown.**

ShayLynn was in the hotel bar drinking and eating a late dinner when Dean came in and sat across from her.

"Thought you were gonna stand me up Ambrose." She said.

"You never. Just needed to change and drop my shit off in my room." He said stealing a french fry from her.

"Dude get your own damn fries." She said smacking his hand.

"Come on darling you can't share. I took three finishers tonight!" He said.

"Awe you poor poor thing." Shaylynn said trying not to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Dean said.

"Yeah I do so where is the girlfriend?" She asked taking a bite of her burger.

"In the room she wanted a bath or some shit." He said.

"Why the fuck are you with her?" ShayLynn blurted out.

"Wow you don't waste time huh?" He said as he ordered some food and a beer.

"I don't you seem miserable with her you never give that cute smile when near her? So I was just wondering."

"Look she's not all that bad it's just I guess I feel like she's the best I can do and it's convenient so I deal with her."

"Well let me tell you that you do deserve better than her. I feel like she treats you like crap and uses you for the Total Diva bull shit."

"I do get paid for that." Dean said.

"Oh the silver lining I guess." She said.

"Why aren't you with Seth. If we are being honest?" Dean asked Shay sipping on his beer.

"Here is the thing I like him but I just don't know if it's love. I have only really loved two people in my life my high school boyfriend Lucas and Randy."

"They are the only ones you've loved really?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah and Lucas well he was just a high school boyfriend that was really it after we graduated he went to Harvard and I went down to Florida for a bit and started traveling with WWE and then I met Randy. After that went bad I left WWE went to Yale and never looked back." She admitted.

"What really happened between you and Randy?"

"Let's just say he wanted marriage he wanted me to be his wife and have kids and I wasn't ready for that. The idea of marriage scares the shit out of me." She admitted. "I just didn't see me and Randy lasting like that so I broke up with him and the next week I went into his hotel room and he was in bed with Kelly Kelly."

"No shit really?"

"Yes Dean really. I felt so lost and heart broken I felt like he cheated on me. I know he didn't because I had broken up with him but it just showed me that he wasn't ready for marriage because it had been about a week and he was already in bed with someone else. I told my self then I would never put myself in that position again. So I haven't really dated since Randy. I have went out with few guys here and there but nothing to the point of serious."

"And Seth?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I like Seth but I know he's not the serious type either. I know his past with Leighla and Brittney so I feel like what we have is just for fun. Also the fact that he left to Birmingham this morning with out even as a note tells me I was right." ShayLynn stated.

As Dean stared at the beautiful woman across from him he couldn't help but feel something for her as he had to stop himself knowing that Seth was falling hard for ShayLynn he needed to check himself and remain in the friend zone with her and he did have a woman upstairs.

"Shay let me be honest. Seth is a over grown man child yes but hell all men are. But one thing I can say is that he cares about you and right now I know he's scared out of his mind. No knowing if this injury is career ending if he will miss another Mania. You need to go to him. He shouldn't be doing this alone. Go to Alabama." Dean said as she looked into his eyes.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I do. Go see Seth he is gonna need you." Dean said softly.

"Dean Ambrose you have the biggest kindness heart." ShayLynn said leaning over the table and kissing her cheek as Dean stared into her eyes thinking about kissing her but he stopped himself knowing he wasn't gonna be that friend. "Here I have this." Shay said paying for dinner.

"Thanks so your going to Alabama?" Dean asked.

"I am going to Seth." She said.

ShayLynn packed her bag and checked of the hotel and was on the next flight to Alabama.

 **Several Hours Later In Alabama.**

By the time she arrived to the hotel she had gotten word that Seth was already at the hospital getting checked out by the Dr. she headed to the hospital. After finally convincing the nurse she was his girlfriend they let her go back to the rehab room. Seth was playing on his phone sitting on a table his knee wrapped and hooked up to a few monitors it looked like.

"Seth?"ShayLynn said walking up to him.

"Shay? What .. what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Seth questioned.

"I am a McMahon. When I ask people tell me what I need to know. My question is why didn't you tell me you were coming here? I get you needed space but I am here for you. This is because of me any way." She said.

"No it wasn't because of you I fucked it up."

"No you didn't This this is on Joe and I wont let him get away with this bull shit. But Rollins I am telling you now you ever leave again with out telling me I will break your other leg get me?" Shay warned.

"I get you. But I didn't know what this what us was so I wasn't sure what to do and I was just pissed at myself for being this damn careless to be injured again. I will probably miss another Mania and that just really ticks me off." He growled.

"I know and I am sorry but I wont let them get away with this. But I to need to be honest with you Seth. I suck at this relationship stuff. The last boyfriend I had was Randy and well you know how that went."

"So we are in a relationship?" Seth asked.

"I don't know do you want to be? I mean to you want to see where this goes or just have sex?" She asked.

"Both let's see how it goes and have a lot of sex." He said kissing her cheek.

"I am cool with that." She said with a smile as she glanced down at his knee feeling horrible that he was injured because of her basically.

"Good so wanna come to Iowa and spend sometime with me? I mean I have nothing but time?" He said kissing her lips.

"Yeah I guess I can pencil you in." She smiled kissing him back.

As the Doctor came in it was discovered Seth's injury was not as bad as originally thought and it was and MCL tare so he would be out about 8-10 weeks. So it was likely he would be missing another Mania. ShayLynn felt horrible for him and knew that she wasn't going to let Joe get away with this she just needed to figure out what she was going to do about it. But in the mean time she agreed to hang out at Seth's house in Iowa. She was willing to make an effort for whatever this relationship turned out to be.

* * *

 _ **I can't say this enough but Thank you all for the comments and reviews. I love getting feed back on the story. Thanks to all who have followed and or Favorited this story.**_

 _ **Just a reminder I am not a professional writer. I write for fun. I do my best when editing each chapter but I tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A Couple Weeks Later**

ShayLynn has spent the last few weeks in Iowa with Seth just getting to know him better and seeing where he grew up. She also had met his parents who adored her and told Seth not to screw this up. However Vince wanted ShayLynn at Elimination Chamber so she flew down there and headed to the arena. When she got there she headed to the office where Vince and Shane were talking.

"Hey Shay you made it." Shane smiled giving his little sister a hug.

"Yes I did. Dad what did you need?" She asked.

"I want you to be the new General Manager of SD Live." He stated simply.

"Dad I love you , you know that but have you lost your damn mind?" She asked.

"No ShayLynn I have not." He said sternly.

"Well in case you have forgotten Daniel Bryan is the current GM." Shay reminded him.

"I know that however I think it's time we shake things up. He was good PR for a while and he got to promote Total Bella's but now I think we need a change." He said.

"Not to mention that with Brie getting ready to have her baby he is going to want to be home for that." Shane said.

"So you want me to be the GM? Really? Why?"

"Because it works Story line wise. You said you were Team Rollins. What better way to 'stick it to the man' than you running the competing show." Vince said.

"Yeah that does make sense." She said seriously considering this offer. "Does this mean I actually have a say in some of the booking when I feel like creative is dropping the ball?"

"We can talk about that yes." Vince said with that smirk on his face.

"Do I get to host Talking Smack as well? Since I am taking over for Daniel?"

"If you want too." He said.

"Well it's either me or Shane doing it. We can take turns if that's OK with you." Shay said.

"That works for me Shay." Shane agreed.

"So does this mean?" Vince asked.

"I can't believe I am going to say this but Yes it means YES that I will be the new General Manager of SD Live. OH but just so you know this doesn't mean I wont be on Raw or in Seth's corner when he returns."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Vince smiled.

"Well alright then I will do this for a while." She said.

"Shay you sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah what the hell right? Could be fun." She winked. "But right now I am kind of hungry the sandwich on the plane wasn't that great."

Shaylynn was in catering eating while texting Seth.

"GM for SD? Really you want that?" Seth text.

"For now. I guess it makes sense. How are you feeling today?" She asked him.

"I am doing just fine. Just swore I took the dog for a walk and that was the work out for today." He sent.

"You'll find a way to get that upper body work out." She sent with a wink face.

As he sent back a crying laughing face.

"Well hello darling." Dean said sitting next to her with a mouth full.

As ShayLynn chuckled.

"Hi Dean couldn't wait to sit down huh?" She joked.

"Nope had to test out the chicken first." He smiled.

"Ah I see." Shay said looking at her phone.

"Texting Seth?" Dean asked.

"I am. I've been staying in Iowa for a few weeks."

"Really? It's that serious?" He questioned.

"I mean I guess. He just needs a bit of help. I didn't move in with him or anything I just I have been there to help him out." She said.

"That's good he needs it. I know it can't be easy for him with being injuried again during Mania season."

"Yeah I can see it's not. He is pushing himself to be ready by Mania." Shay said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Dean said with a smiled.

"He is determined that is for sure." She said. "So let me ask you something Ambrose."

"You can ask me anything darling." He smiled.

"What would you say if I became the new GM of SD live?"

"No shit? Seriously? Wait what about Daniel?" He questioned.

"Well he will be taking time off because of their new baby. You don't like the idea?"

"Oh No you being on SD every week. I dig that daring." He grinned. "So you gonna be doing house shows too?"

"A few here and there I am sure." She smiled.

"Do I get a title shot?" He blurted out.

"You have a title." Shaylynn smiled.

"Yeah I do and I rock this title but how about a WWE title shot?" he winked.

"Well we'll just have to see. You are in the Chamber tonight."

"I am and gonna kick some ass." He said cocky.

"Oh I know you will." Shay smiled.

As Randy walked past catering seeing Dean and Shaylynn laughing and joking around he went straight to Shane.

"What is the deal with ShayLynn and Ambrose?" Randy said not even saying hello to Vince or Shane.

"Nothing that I know of? She's been with Seth. Randy you know that." Shane said. "Wait why do you care?"

"You know why I care. He's no good for her I mean hell neither of them are but I guess I would rather her be with Seth and Ambrose. I mean he's a great guy and a good wrestler just not boyfriend material for Shay."

"Well he is with Renee at least for Total Diva's Sake." Vince joked.

"Dad." Shane chuckled.

"I am just saying he barely makes it believable on that show and it's fake as hell." He chuckled. "But Randy what makes you think there is something going on with Dean and Shay?" Vince questioned.

"Vince you know what Shay and I had. You also know that I know her better than anyone and I see that look in her eye when she's around him. I am telling you if you don't stop it now shit will hit the fan."

"Randy what shit? Shay knows he's with Renee you know as well as I do she is not that type of person. Besides and let me say it again because you clearly didn't hear me the first time. She's been with Seth hell she's been staying in Iowa with him since he got hurt. My sister is strong willed we both know that but she's not stupid. Not by a long shot. Give her some credit." Shane told him.

"Fine. Shane but I am telling you I know that look in her eye. She may not know it but she's falling for that lunatic." Randy growled leaving the office and literally running into ShayLynn.

"Damn Randy where is the fire." She smiled.

"Sorry Shay I didn't see you there. I didn't hurt you did I?"

As she chuckled. "No you didn't. I am fine."

"You seem happy." Randy observed looking into her eyes.

"You know something Randy. I am very happy. I really didn't know if I could be happy working with my family or WWE but you know it's different than it was many years ago very different. There are a few people who make this place better." She smiled.

"Ambrose and Rollins?" He stated a bit annoyed.

"Yes to name a few but the women as well. Becky and Carmella are great to talk to I can see us being friends."

"Well that's good. Just be careful." Randy told her.

"Careful of what? Randy is there something you need to say to me? I thought we were going to try and be friends?" Shay asked.

"We are. I just ... it's nothing never mind. We are friends and I am sorry."

"OK. But Randy things are good. Know that please I want to try and be friends because well I am going to be the new General Manager of SD live." Shaylynn told him.

"Shay what are you doing?" He asked shaking his head.

"What do you mean? Like I said it's time I tried the family business again. I was young and I am sorry the way things went down and me running away wasn't the answer but I think it made me who I am today. So I can come back now and be involved in the new era of WWE. Things are going well Randy. Know that please." She smiled kissing his cheek before heading into the office.

Later that night the PPV was on fire. Each match was better than the last.

Randy vs Luke Harper was the match that stole the night.

Naomi was now the new WWE SD women's champion.

As the Elimination Chamber Match started Shaylynn was watching on the monitor with Shane as no one had been eliminated yet as Miz was the last Pod to open.

"Did dad change the program?" She whispered.

"Yeah I am not sure to what but he said trust him." Shane said as Dean had eliminated Baron Corbin.

"Baron Corbin has been eliminated." Greg Hamilton announced.

"Yes great job Dean." Shay smiled.

When Baron went on the attack for being eliminated. He started beating down Dean as he was fighting back the best he could.

"What the hell?" Shaylynn questioned as she watched this attack.

"I .. I don't know I guess this is the plan."

"Holy shit! NO!" Shay said as Baron put Dean through one of the pods and left him helpless in the ring for the Miz to come out and eliminate him.

"Dean Ambrose has been eliminated." Greg announced.

"That? That was the plan? Well you better do something about Baron Corbin before I do." Shay said as she walked a way.

"Where are you going there is still a match going on. If nothing else changes I know who wins I am going to check on Dean." She said.

As Randy came up to Shane.

"I don't want to say I told you so but I told you." Randy stated.

"You knew about that?" Shane asked Randy.

"Knew about what?" Randy asked him.

"About Dean getting the attack?"

"I may have told Vince that would be a good way to start a good feud with Dean and Baron going into Mania."

"And because he was getting to close to Shay?" Shane questioned shaking his head.

"I didn't say that you did." Randy said.

"Right so is that your plan? Run to my dad every time someone gets close to her? Like Seth and Dean?" Shane said.

"I just went to talk to him. You know as well as I do Vince doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do."

As ShayLynn met Dean at the current as he was walking slowly.

"Are you OK? I know I know dumb question let's get you check out by the trainer OK?" She said helping him.

"That was kind of awesome wasn't it?" Dean chuckled.

"What?"

"I mean I wasn't expecting to go through the damn pod but hell that was a beat down." He said.

"Yeah it was and did you know about the change?"

"Right before I went out to the chamber Vince just said that I was to eliminate Baron and he wasn't gonna take it will the rest was news to me." He said as she helped him sit on the table as they waited for the chamber.

"Yeah." Shaylynn said thinking for a moment.

"What?" Dean asked looking into her eyes.

"Nothing just I guess you'll be feuding with Baron going into Mania are you OK with that?"

"Have to be at this point." He winked.

"Right." Shay said.

"Look I am fine. I will be back in the ring tomorrow." He said cocky.

"Dean you know you are not indestructible right?" She said.

"Yeah I know but I am a hell of a seller and I know what I am doing it's alright." Dean smiled knowing that she cared for him and it made him feel special in that moment. As the trainer came in to check him out.

"I will see you later." Shay said leaving the room.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"To talk to my dad." She stated as she could hear the arena explode with the winning of Bray Wyatt the New WWE Champion.

"Dad we need to talk." She said seeing him near the monitors.

"That was a great PPV." Vince said.

"What the hell was that with Dean Ambrose?" Shay asked.

"Shaylynn it was to further a feud. You know how it works." Vince said.

"I know that but to put him through a pod?" She said.

"Shaylynn one thing you need to learn if you are going to be the GM is that things like this will happen more often then not I can't bubble wrap every super star you have feelings for." Vince stated.

"What the hell does that mean?" Shay asked a little annoyed.

"I have a feeling Randy was right. You need to check your self ShayLynn. Dean got the beat down tonight because it's furthering the feud going into Mania. Seth got a the beat down from Joe because it was personal and furthering a feud. Sorry He got hurt but it's just business. You need to leave emotions and your personal feelings out of this if it's going to work." He warned her.

"Right says the man who had Seth attacked because I am sleeping with him." She said.

"It got you invested and now you will be the new GM of SD Live. Look Dean is tough and can handle it."

As Shay looked at her dad and just wondered if it was really to further a feud or if there was something else in play here.

"Your right dad. Sorry I will learn to keep emotion out of it." She said.

Vince smiled as he hugged his youngest daughter. ShayLynn wasn't sure where this was going but she was going to be the new GM of SD Live and things were going to change.

* * *

 _ **I can't say this enough but Thank you all for the comments and reviews. I love getting feed back on the story. Thanks to all who have followed and or Favorited this story.**_

 _ **Just a reminder I am not a professional writer. I write for fun. I do my best when editing each chapter but I tend to miss things. So sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Several Days Later in Iowa.**

Shaylynn was in the kitchen making breakfast she had the radio on low as she was dancing around the kitchen. She was still thinking about the attack on Dean and what was going to happen next. She agreed to be General Manager but was it really worth it to see the ones she cared about getting attacked for no reason. There was a difference between story line attacks and the attacks that Seth and Dean have faced over the last several weeks. Seth woke up to an empty bed he looked around for a moment his yes adjusting to the light as he could smell fresh coffee. A smile came across his face as he got up and hobbled to the the kitchen and was staring at the woman wearing just his shirt in the kitchen dancing a little and making breakfast.

"You look beautiful." He said hobbling closer after a few moments and putting his arms around her.

"I look like a hot mess right now." She smiled.

"Well I am digging you wearing my shirt. It's sexy." He growled his arms still wrapped around her.

As she chuckled. "You know that's a country song right?"

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Seth laughed as Shay fed him a bite of eggs.

"mm good." He smiled.

As she made their plates and they sat down to eat.

"Glad you like it." She smiled.

"Not gonna lie it's nice having you here." He admitted.

"Because I cook for you?" Shay teased.

"Well that and it's nice having you hear to it's not lonely." He told her.

"I have to admit it's nice being here too. But you are doing great with rehab and resting like you should." Shay smiled.

"Yes hopefully I will be all good to go for a match at Mania." Seth said proud of himself.

"Seth listen I know you want to be in a Mania match and I know it sucked for you last year being there and not being a part of it. But promise me you wont go back until you are ready."

"Oh I am ready." He said with confidence. "Besides the Docs at WWE wont release me to go back until I pass all their tests."

"I know that and I am grateful for that but Seth I am talking about you. How you feel and how you think your knee is doing because I just I don't want to see anything happen to you where you wont be able to wrestler any more. I know that would break your heart." Shay told him.

"Aw Sweet heart. I am fine. The knee will be as good as new. I promise I wont go back until the docs and I think it's perfectly OK." Seth told her to her reassure her.

"OK. That's all I can ask for." She said looking down at her plate.

"Shay what's wrong?" He asked leaning over the table to give her a kiss.

"You are out of action because of me and Dean got sent through a pod because of me. It's all my fault so there is a part of me that thinks I shouldn't be here in WWE there is a part of me that thinks this is a mistake." Shay said.

"What's a mistake us?" Seth asked.

"No I don't regret us at all Seth know that being honest I haven't felt like this in a long time. I love being with you and I love talking to Dean and I feel more at home with WWE now than I ever have before. But with that said I can't help but think you would still be in the main event picture and Dean wouldn't have went through the pod if it wasn't for me."

"Why is Dean going through the pod and getting attacked by Baron your fault?" Seth asked.

"Who knows. Randy being jealous and my dad believing him. Hell you got Joe after you because we are sleeping together." She said.

"Well I can handle Joe and I am telling you now sweet heart I don't want you to leave. I want you to be around I want us to make this , us work. ShayLynn I am falling in love with you." Seth blurted out.

"What?" She said feeling her chest tighten a bit.

"I just I am falling in love with you ShayLynn. You are so smart and beautiful. You have the most sweet kind , caring heart of anyone I have ever known. I just wanted you to know. I am not much I am just me a guy from Davenport Iowa. But I am so into you." He told her kissing her softly.

"Seth I umm I really like you too a lot. But I just I am not ready to call it love please understand." She said almost in tears.

"Aw Shay don't cry. I just wanted you to know how I feel." He said putting his hand on her face. "I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it. We'll get there all I ask is that you give us a chance. Be my girlfriend and let's see how this goes."

"I ... I can do that." She said with a bit of hesitation in her voice as she kissed him again.

"Good." Seth smiled as he deepened the kiss.

 **A few more days Later.**

ShayLynn flew to California for Smackdown Live.

She was going over the script for the show tonight because tonight she would be making her first appearance on SD Live to start the story line for her to become the new GM.

"Hey Shay." Randy said coming up to her.

"Randal." She stated.

"Aw I know that look. Your mad at me aren't you?" He asked.

"Well I heard a nasty little rumor that you were talking to my dad about Dean Ambrose." She said not looking up from the papers in her hand.

"He's Dean Ambrose why do you care?" He scoffed.

"I care because he's my friend and I know he's feuding with Corbin but I think the assault was a little much don't you?" She asked.

"Nah it's part of the business. Ambrose can handle it." Randy stated.

"Oh I know he can but the shouldn't have to go thru a pod just because he can handle it."

"Shay I know what you are doing." Randy said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"With Dean?"

"Randy , Dean and I are just friends. I am with Seth now."

"Rollins? So it's like official?" Randy asked her.

"Yes. I am his girlfriend and look Dean is a great guy and I care about him and don't want to see him get hurt because of something stupid and petty."

"Yeah and what about me?" Randy asked.

"Randy you are fine besides we've been down that road when Hunter tossed you through a window." She chuckled.

"Oh man that was insane wasn't it. The good old days Legacy vs the Mcmahon family. I won the Rumble that year too and we .. well we were so in love and happy back then." Randy smiled.

"We were. That was a crazy story line wasn't it." She smiled.

"Yeah I do miss those times." he admitted. "We were good together."

"At the time it seemed to fit." She said. "You know that I still care about you Randy and I want us to be able to work together."

"I want that too Shay I really do."

"Then try for me please. Try to understand that I am with Seth now and that Dean and I are just friends."

"OK." He stated.

"What?" ShayLynn said looking at him.

"OK."

"Randy I know that look." She said.

"If you say you are just friends then I believe you. But for the record neither one of them are good enough for you ShayLynn and I don't want the day to come where I told you I told you so."

"Well I hope that day never comes too because I like Dean is he is funny and he loves wrestling and you can see the passion in his eyes. Same with Seth he loves this business and he's a great guy too. Now tell me why you agreed to give up The Mania Main Event?"

"It's Bray's time to shine. I am a Wyatt after all and I've done the main event before and Bray deserves this." He smiled.

"Now see that is that Randy I knew was in here all along." Shay Said pointing to his heart. "There was a time when you would have fought that choice with everything in you. You've grown up." She smiled.

"Well it was bound to happen one day." He joked.

"ShayLynn?" AJ Styles said coming up to her.

"HI AJ. How are you?" She smiled.

"I am good. Looks like we have a small segment together tonight." He told her.

"Awesome." Shay smiled.

Smackdown had ended with Both Luke Harper and AJ Styles hitting the floor first after the Battle Royal. Dean and Corbin's feud was heading on the right track along with many other possible story lines heading into Mania. AJ was a guest on Talking Smack tonight.

"This is how you are handle things as GM?" AJ asked Daniel.

"Yes. It's the fairest way." He told him.

"Well it's crap. Why wait until next week we could have just started the match tonight." AJ explained.

"It's a two hour show we were running out of time."

"Right."

"Well he's doing the best he can." Renee said.

"No one asked you any way. What do you even have to say about Smackdown any way?" He asked her.

"I don't have a say in anything. But there is a clip of you talking to ShayLynn McMahon." Renee said.

As the clip started playing.

"ShayLynn tell me you saw that Harper hit the floor first." AJ said.

"Sorry AJ I really couldn't tell. But it appeared he did. But from the angel I wasn't sure." She said.

"Yeah well we need to do something about Daniel Bryan. He's doesn't know how to be a GM."

"Don't worry AJ. I have your back and I don't like how he's treating the Miz and how he hasn't seemed fit to punish Corbin for the attack on Dean Ambrose but yet rewards him by putting him in the Battle Royal tonight."

"So you understand something needs to be done." AJ said.

"AJ I am a McMahon. I've got this covered." She smiled walking away.

"So what was all that about?" Renee asked.

"Seriously? Did you not even watch it? She's going to get things right around here. You talk about this being the land of opportunity but that only applies if you are liked by the GM apparently. I will get my title back."

"Sometimes you have to be patient for those things."

"Are you still talking? You have nothing to say about any of this all you do is read off those papers and that's it." He said.

"I just try to make things less awkward." Renee said.

"I'll help you out of that and just leave." AJ said leaving the set.

As Talking Smack went off the air.

"That was great." Shaylynn said to AJ.

"Thanks. It was nice working with you glad we'll get to do more of that."

"It was nice working with you too. And I am sure we will be doing more of that." She smiled.

When Dean came up to them.

"Hey Styles getting your flirt on?" He joked.

"Nah I thought flirting was the Ambrose A game."

"Oh it is." ShayLynn teased.

"What can I say I am good at it." Dean said with that cocky grin.

"I don't remember saying you were good at it." She teased.

"OOO burn." AJ joked.

Dean chuckled as he pulled Shaylynn into his arms and started tickling her as she started laughing.

"It's like that huh?"

"Yes." She giggled. "What are you gonna do suplex me?"

"Nah I could never do that." He smiled putting her down.

"Never?" She winked.

"Well not in public." He joked.

 **Later that night**

ShayLynn was having a late dinner with Shane.

"So like the direction this is going?" Shane asked.

"I really do and I think it can work. You know I never thought I would want to work at WWE. I mean after everything that went down the last time. But the people are great and I am having a great time." She admitted.

"Shane I know you needed time away I get that. Hell I did the same thing but it's good to be back and it will be great working with you again. This time on the same side." Shane joked.

"Oh Ha ha. You know Randy and I were just talking about that feud. He won the Rumble that year too but he's grown up a lot since then. Letting Bray have this moment that is big for him."

"I admit I was surprised when he came up with the idea."

"Wait this was Randy's idea?" Shaylynn questioned.

"Yeah he's been doing a lot for Bray's character development. Not that Bray needed help to get over or anything but it's nice to see Randy helping him out."

"It really is." She smiled.

"You seem really happy." Shane smiled watching his sister as received a text message and replied.

"I am. I am really happy."

"Good because you know that is all any of us want for you right?" He said.

"Yes I know that Shane. But sometimes dad takes things to far. The Joe thing with Seth and the Baron thing with Dean."

"Why do you care so much about Dean?" Shane asked her.

"Because Shane he is my friend and like I said I am all for furthering a feud but not at the expense of their careers." She said.

"You have a kind heart ShayLynn. Just be careful with it." He told her. "Are you flying home or to Iowa?"

"Iowa then I will be going to Raw with Seth next week."

"You love him?"

"I think I can learn to love him." She smiled as she replied to another text message.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. I love reading your feed back.**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	10. Chapter 10

***Adult Content***

Chapter 10

After a very emotional Raw and an eventful Smackdown Live ShayLynn and Seth were now back in Iowa. Shay was on the couch on the computer cuddling with cat. When Seth came in and stared at her for a few moments.

"So beautiful." Seth said.

"What is?" She asked looking up at him.

"You sitting on the couch. Just being beautiful."

"Seth I am kind of a mess right now." She laughed.

"Well you are a beautiful mess." He said sitting down next to her.

As she laughed. "Thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Good the knee is feeling good. So hoping to be ready for Mania."

"I know but listen if your not that's OK too. I know it sucks but I would rather you sit out a another Wrestlemania so that you can go on and main event many many more in the future." She said looking at him and kissing his lips.

"Thank you for being here thru all this." He told her.

"Of course that's what girlfriends do right?" Shay winked.

"So you know I have this meet and greet thing in Salt Lake on Saturday right?" He asked her.

"Yeah I remember you saying something about that."

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

"You want me to? I was thinking about heading to the SD live house show?"

"Oh do you have to be there?" Seth asked.

"I don't have to but I was thinking about it."

"I see. Well alright." He said a bit disappointed.

"But I mean I don't have to if you really want me to go to Salt Lake with you I can do that." She offered.

"It would be nice to have you there." Seth admitted.

"Then I guess it's Salt Lake City here we come." She said kissing him.

 **Several Days Later - Salt Lake City.**

Shay was sound asleep in bed when Seth ordered breakfast and was waiting for room service when it arrived he slowly took it over to the bed on the tray.

"Good morning baby." He said softly kissing her forehead.

As she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." She said opening her eyes as her eyes adjusted she noticed the tray of food and the one rose Seth had placed on the tray.

"Breakfast in bed." He said as she slowly sat up.

"You didn't have to do this." She said.

"I know but I wanted to. I can be a romantic guy Shay if you let me." Seth told her.

"I know I just. I am going to be honest. Randy was that guy he was the romantic guy and since him I just I have my guard up. I know it's not fair to you because you are trying here and you are amazing. It's just it scares me." She admitted.

"Why? I want you to know how much I love you ShayLynn."

"Because I screwed it up last time. I didn't want to get married and have kids. When I told Randy that he gave me the choice marry him then or we were done. I told him I just could marry him and walked out. After thinking about it and talking to my mom I thought well maybe I can make it work and then he jumped into bed with Barbie."

"I know Shay I know. We've talked about it before but I am not Randy and you are not who you were back then. Let's just see where this goes but let me love you. Let me spoil you like this with out you thinking the worst."

"I will try Seth I will." She said giving him a deep passionate kiss as he moved the tray of food out of the way as they started to make out.

Seth pulled the sheet back and slowly got on top of ShayLynn their eyes locked on each others , his tongue fought hers with dominance. Seth slide off her panties and his boxers as he positioned himself and entered her slowly as arched her back and moaned into another kiss. He started moving his hips as wrapped her arms around him.

"You're beautiful Shay. I do love you." He said moving his hips faster.

Shaylynn couldn't bring herself to say anything as she started panting staring into Seth's eyes kissing him.

"You make me feel so good." She panted as she moved his hips with his.

"Shay you make me feel alive you make me feel like man."

"You're all ... all man." She moaned out as she was getting close.

As Seth couldn't help but chuckle. "Damn right and I am gonna make you cum hard."

"Make me tough guy." She panted out while Seth started thrusting harder and fast as she moaned out in pure pleasure. "Like that." She moaned.

As Seth growled loving hearing her moans fill the room as she climaxed and Seth followed kissing her again falling to the bed next to her as she was trying to catch her breath as she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Seth finally asked.

"I was just thinking." Shay said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Just about how things work out."

"What do you mean?" He asked facing her and moving some hair out of her face.

"I mean a year ago I was in Africa taking photos. I had a flat in London and now." She said. "I am in Salt Lake city naked in bed with you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Seth hesitated.

"No! No not at all that is not what I meant. I just never thought I would come back to the WWE let alone find someone like you. Seth I do care about you so much. Please know that when the time is right I will say those three words to you and when I do I will mean them with all my heart."

"That is all I ask Shay. Just be honest with me."

"I can do that." She said kissing him as she got out of bed.

"Wait where are you going?" He laughed staring at her body as she wrapped a sheet around herself.

"I am going shower because you have some fans to greet Mr. Rollins."

As he smiled laying there so in love with her.

"I don't know what it is about her but she stole my heart and I want to marry her." Seth told himself.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this Chapter was so short. It was more of a filler chapter and I wanted to give you this before the next PPV.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for your comments and reviews. I love reading your feed back.**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A Week Later**

Shay and Seth were staying at Hunter and Stephanie's house for a few days. He was doing the house show loop and Stephanie was needed in Texas for a few speaking engagements. The girls really wanted to spend some time with their Aunt Shaylynn instead of their normal baby sitter. So Shaylynn agreed and after a few days with Seth at rehab he decided to go with her to spend more time with her and her family so they were now in Connecticut. For their first night there they were having dinner at ShayLynn's parents house. As she was driving to their house she could see Seth was a bit nervous.

"Please don't be nervous." She said.

"So is it the whole family?" Seth asked looking at her.

"Yes. I mean Shane , Marissa and the boys. Stephanie , Hunter and their girls and of course my mom and dad."

"Right your mom and dad." He said.

"Seth you know them. You've worked with Hunter and my dad. It's a piece of cake." Shaylynn said trying to reassure him.

"I know I just think time I am the boyfriend of his youngest daughter. I've seen you naked." He said.

"Well you don't tell him that." She teased.

"Believe me I wont." Seth winked.

"If I don't get a chance to say it thank you for coming home with me this weekend. I know babysitting my nieces is not really what you want to be doing." She said.

"It's all good baby. Listen I would rather be going with Triple H to the live events and beating his ass yes. But I guess this is the next best thing. Besides I get to make out with you and well Cesaro he's not the best bed buddy."

"Oh really now is there something you want to tell me?" She teased pulling up to the Mcmahon home.

"Nah." He smiled looking up at the house. "Now or never." He said to himself as they got out of the car and they headed inside.

"There she is my lovely daughter." Vince said walking up to her and giving her a hug. "You know since you've been home it's like I never see you."

"I know dad and here. I got you your favorite chocolates. Don't tell mom."

"Shh secretes safe with me." He smiled. "Good evening Seth welcome would you like a drink?"

"A water?" He said.

"A water? How about a beer?"

"That would be nice thank you." Seth said.

"AUNT SHAY!" Vaughn yelled running to her with Murphy and Rogan right with her.

"Hello Miss Vaughn ." She said hugging her nieces and nephew. "Rogan dude you need to stop growing." She teased.

"Aunt Shay I am big now I am seven years old." Kenyon said proud of himself.

"WOW a whole seven." She smiled. "Soon you'll be able to drive."

"So you are going to stay at our house and watch us right?" Murphy asked.

"Yes I am." Shay smiled. "and you all know Seth he is going to hang out this weekend too."

"Yes we know Seth he wants to beat up our dad." Vaughn giggled.

"Well I mean I don't really that is just for the show." Seth said a little nervous.

"I know that silly it's just pretend." She said.

"Yeah it's just pretend." ShayLynn smiled and winked at Seth as they headed into the living room.

"Glad you could join us." Linda said coming into the living room.

"Of course we are here mom." She said hugging her.

"It's nice to see you again Seth." Linda said.

"You too. Mrs. Mcmahon."

"Oh for heavens sake. It's Linda please."

As Seth smiled and nodded.

Later that evening they were all sitting at the dinner table eating dinner making small talk. ShayLynn put her hand on Seth's knee and smiled.

"You are doing great." She whispered.

"Thanks."

"So Aunt Shay can we do make overs again?"Aurora asked.

"Sure of course. But only if Declan does it again." She teased.

"Aunt Shay!" Declan said embarrassed. "I didn't get a make over. I just wore the face mask thing and you said you wouldn't tell."

"Sorry I wont secrete is safe with me." She winked. "I forgot your 13 now to cool for that." "He's 13 now. He's a man!" Shane smiled.

"Right dad!" Declan smiled.

"So How is the rehab going Seth?" Shane asked.

"It's going great. Hoping to be ready by Mania." Seth answered.

"That was a good answer. But seriously how are you feeling Seth?" Vince asked.

"It's been hard but I have been putting in the work and doing what I can to be ready."

"We know you have been working hard Seth the doctors have been keeping us informed. We just want to make sure you aren't pushing yourself to much. As much at we want you to be at Wrestlemania would have your health to consider." Hunter added.

"I know and thank you. But ShayLynn has been amazing and I think with more hard work I can be ready." Seth said.

"That's good to hear." Vince said.

"Vince we agreed no WWE talk tonight." Linda said.

"That wasn't WWE talk that was genuine concern for Seth." He winked at her.

"So Shay are you going to be going back on the road?" Marissa asked ShayLynn.

"No. Well not any time soon. Logan had contacted me a little while ago for a job in Brazil. But I said no. I want to be here in the states for awhile." ShayLynn smiled.

"Good because you are where you belong now!" Vince stated. "And soon to be acting Smackdown GM."

"Dad." ShayLynn said.

"Well I am just happy all three of my kids are finally doing what they were destined to do." He said proudly.

As ShayLynn looked over at Shane and Stephanie and for the first time she knew her dad was right this all just seemed right.

 **The next morning.**

ShayLynn could hear the girls getting ready for school as Stephanie and Hunter were in the kitchen. As she went into the bathroom and started to shower when Seth soon joined her.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Showering with my girlfriend." He said kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We are at my sisters house." She blushed.

"I know but we are in the guest room with our own bathroom." He said between kisses.

"hmm Seth." She moaned softly feeling his strong hands run down her body.

"So so soft." He grinned.

"Aunt Shay can you do my hair?" Murphy said coming into the bathroom.

"Shh." Shay whispered to Seth as he was trying not to laugh. "Yes Sweet heart let me finish showering and I will do that."

"Aunt Shay can I wear your lip gloss?" Vaughn asked coming into the bathroom as well.

"Yes it's in my bag. Now both of you get out so I can finish showering."

"OK Aunt Shay! HI Seth." Vaughn giggled as they left the bathroom.

"Busted." She said kissing him as they both laughed.

In the Kitchen Stephanie was finishing breakfast as Aurora was eating as the girls ran in and sat at down and started eating.

"Mommy why is Seth in the shower with Aunt Shay?" Vaughn asked.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"Because they are in love and that's what people do." Aurora answered.

"and how do you know that?" Stephanie asked her oldest daughter.

"Because I am 10 Mom." She Said simply.

"How does she know what?" Hunter smiled coming into the kitchen as he kissed Stephanie good morning along with his three daughters.

"Aunt Shay and Seth are in the shower together." Vaughn blurted out.

As Hunter rolled his eyes and looked at Stephanie. "Seriously she's six."

"Good morning." ShayLynn said as her and Seth came into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day.

As the girls giggled.

"Hmm smells good what are you making?" Shay asked getting Seth a cup of coffee.

"Waffles would you like some Seth?"

"Yes that sounds nice thank you." He said all polite while Shay handed him his coffee as she stole a piece of turkey bacon off of Aurora's Plate as she giggled.

"Come here Murphy let me braid your hair." Shay said as she started to braid her hair while they girls were eating.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Stephanie asked with a laugh.

"Yes I did." Shay said.

"Seth dude remember there are three young girls here. Shower separately next time!" Hunter said sternly.

"We were just saving water." Shaylynn laughed.

As Hunter growled a bit.

"Sorry Hunter. Wont happen again." She winked.

"Yeah sorry dude." Seth said.

"Oh he's just a big over protective bear when it comes to the girls." Stephanie said.

"There sweet heart all done." Shaylynn smiled.

"Come on girls I am taking you to school before I head out to Buffalo." Hunter said.

"And remember I am leaving this afternoon for Austin so Aunt Shay and Seth will be here when you get off the bus. Remember best behaviors."

"Yes Mom!" The girls said as they grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door with Hunter.

"Stephanie I am so sorry I didn't mean for them to catch us." Shay said.

"It's OK. I mean it's not don't shower together but I know what you mean. Hunter just protects those girls with his life. He would keep them in a bubble if I let him."

"Sorry Stephanie." Seth said.

"It's alright just remember there are kids here." She said heading to her room to finish packing.

"We so got busted Rollins!" ShayLynn laughed kissing Seth as he smiled.

 **Later that Night.**

After a fun dinner of homemade Pizza. ShayLynn made sure all the girls were showered and in their pajamas as they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie on the big screen.

"We gonna watch 'Frozen'?" Vaughn asked.

"If you want to but your sisters have to agree. No fighting about it." ShayLynn said as she was getting some treats for everyone to eat.

"Yeah that's fine. We know all the words anyway." Aurora smiled.

"Yeah Seth you want to watch with us?" Murphy asked getting on the couch with him.

"I've never seen it."

"You've NEVER seen 'Frozen'?" Vaughn asked shocked.

"No sorry sweet girl." He smiled.

"Well then tell him he's in for a treat." ShayLynn smiled getting comfortable on the couch with Seth as Vaughn climbed on Shay's lap and Aurora cuddled next to her Aunt. Seth glanced over at ShayLynn.

"You tell anyone I watched this ... I will deny it." He teased.

As the girls chuckled as the movie started.

Vaughn soon fell a sleep in ShayLynn's arms as Murphy and Aurora were singing along. Seth glanced over at Shay was was holding a sleeping 6 year old in her arms and he was falling so deeply in love with her.

"She could be the own. The mother of my kids." He said to himself as he watched her as he kissed her cheek.

Seth never really thought about what is life would be like outside of wrestling because that is all he ever wanted to do. But being here tonight with the kids and ShayLynn he knew that this was what he wanted in his own life. A wife and kids of his own and ShayLynn Mcmahon could be the one to give those things to him.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I love reading your thoughts on this story!**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Monday Night Raw.**

Seth's Music hit after an altercation in the ring between Mick , Stephanie and Triple H. Seth limped down the ramp with one crutch rocking a knee brace. The crowd went nuts. As Shay watched on the screen her stomach feeling queasy watching this stare down between Seth and Hunter. Seth got onto the ring and attacked Hunter as the crowd chanted for Seth. But his momentum in the ring didn't last long as Hunter got the upper and hand put him in a submission as Seth was screaming in the ring. Hunter wasn't done with just that as he started to hit him with the crutch. Shay flinched watching him in the ring.

"I .. I can't take this." She said.

"Shay it's fine. Hunter and Seth talked it out this afternoon."

"Yeah I know I just..." She said feeling like she was about to get sick.

"Shay you OK?" Stephanie asked her.

"Yeah I just can't watch this it's legit making me sick to my stomach." She said.

As Stephanie chuckled hugging her sister.

"I think you are in love with him and yes even if this is some one staged it hurts to see someone you love hurt and in pain."

"Fuck! I am falling for hard Stephanie." She said still hugging her sister.

"You are and it's cute." She said. "And look there Seth is fine." Stephanie said pointing too Seth and Hunter backstage talked.

"You feeling good? That submission didn't put a lot of weight on the knee did it?" Hunter asked him.

"No it was fine nice touch on the extra beating with the crutch." Seth laughed.

"Way to sell it like a champ."

"Seth are you ok?" ShayLynn asked coming up to hug him and kissing him.

"I am fine baby." He smiled into another kiss.

"Good because if you weren't I would have beat you ass." Shay growled at Hunter.

"Yeah Hunter she'll beat your ass." Seth Mocked her.

"Oh Ha ha." Shay said. "You sure you are ok?"

"Yes just fine." He smiled.

"That was a hell of an ending." Vince said coming up to them.

"Did you like that?" Hunter asked.

"Hell yes I did. Best for business. Seth that pop was amazing the crowd is loving you."

"Well Thank You sir."

"We may need to start seriously talking about a Shield reunion." Vince grinned walking away.

"Is he serious?" Seth asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." ShayLynn laughed.

 **The Next Day.**

Seth flew to Alabama for some more rehab time as Shay was at SD Live going over the script for tonight with Shane.

"So this is really the way you want this to go?" Shaylynn asked him.

"Yeah Me vs Styles will be great." Shane grinned.

"It will be but the attack in the parking lot? Don't you think that is a little much?" She teased.

"Nah it will be great. Adds more to the feud."

"What's best for business."

"Exactly!" Shane smiled. "Now you know what you need to do?"

"Oh yes I am excited. But just a bit nervous my stomach has been queasy today."

"Yeah? Shay you did great and it's not like you to get stage fright." Shane told her.

"I know. I am sure it will go away by show time." She smiled. "So are the boys excited about another Wrestlemania?"

"So excited. But they wont come until Friday."

"Ah What? They'll miss the whole week." Shaylynn said. "The girls are coming then too."

"Yeah I know Marissa doesn't want them to miss any more school than they have too since Spring Break is the next week. So they will just miss Friday."

"Well I guess that's good. Mom use to get that way too when we were that age." Shaylynn smiled.

"What about you?" Shane asked.

"What about me?" Shaylynn asked.

"Mania?" He questioned.

"Oh I am heading to Orlando right Wednesday Morning after Smackdown and will be in Florida the whole week. I rented a suite for me and Seth." She said. "I want to take some photos and then I want to get some time in at the PC with Seth. I want him to be ready."

"Shay he'll be ready." Shane reassured her. "You love him don't you?"

"I think I can love him." She stated.

"ShayLynn you think you can love him?" Shane asked.

"I do love him and care about him. But I am just not ready to say that I love him. When I say it I want to mean it. Remember when I was with Randy I said I loved him and look how that turned out? He proposed to me and wanted me to get pregnant."

"Is that not what you want? I mean I know it's not what you wanted then you weren't ready and Randy was not the guy for you. But Shay you're older now." Shane said looking at his little sister.

"Shane you know I love kids but I just don't know if I want to be a mom or a wife even. I don't think I would be good at either of them." She admitted.

"Shay you are great with your nieces and nephews who love you so much. They are so happy you are back home now you will be a great mom and wife when the time is right. But you know that as your big brother I am here for you no matter what you want to do in life." He smiled.

"I know that Shane thank you. You were the one to tell me to follow my heart and my dreams of being a photographer and you know I love what I do but after all these years I ended up right back here." She said.

"Things have a funny way of working out the way they are suppose to."

"You are right about that." Shaylynn said.

"Why don't you get something to eat and I'll see you before show time. I am gonna call the boys see how their day was." Shane said.

"Tell them I said Hi." Shaylynn said hugging Shane as she stood up and headed towards catering.

She was looking around the back stage area thinking how much her life had changed in over the last several months. She was currently working for WWE and had a WWE Super star for a boyfriend. Thinking about that made her stomach flutter with butterflies.

When she got into catering she saw Carmella and Alexa.

"Hey girl." Carmella said.

"Hey Carmella how are you doing? Hi Alexa loving the shirt design." Shay smiled.

"I am great. Just training and getting ready for Mania. Any word what kind of match it will be?" Carmella asked.

"Thanks I like it too and I love seeing the fans wearing them and yes what kind of match are we having at Mania with all the women of SD live?" Alexa asked.

"I really don't know that yet. I am sorry. If Shane knows he's not saying anything to me. But if I find out before you do I will let you know." She told them.

"Thanks." Alexa said.

"Yes thanks it's great we will be involved in the match." Carmella said.

"It really is you've all deserved it. Oh and just so you know I am trying to get your character more involved and way from the Ellesworth angel. Hopefully he moves over to 205 live or something. He's not a bad guy you just don't need to be saddled with that gimmick." Shaylynn admitted.

"It was funny at first but I see what you mean." Carmella told her.

"I am working it." Shaylynn smiled as she headed over getting her a plate of food and a soda.

When she noticed Dean sitting alone chowing down on his food.

"This seat taken?" She laughed.

"Nope it's free for a pretty girl." Dean winked taking another bite of his chicken.

As she giggled and sat down.

"Not hungry?" Dean questioned looking at her plate that didn't have much on it.

"Just feeling a little nauseous."

"Yeah? Well you do look pale." Dean told her.

"Gee thanks just full of the compliments." She chuckled taking a drink of her soda.

"I just mean I see you aren't feeling well. Look being on the road takes a lot out of someone so please make sure you are taking care of yourself. We need you healthy. ShayLynn McMahon." He told her as he stared into her eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for being concerned Dean but I will be fine." She smiled staring into his eyes as she felt that nauseous butterfly feeling again. "So ummm no match or promo tonight?" Shay finally got out breaking the few moments of silence.

"Nope getting crushed by a forklift will do that to you." Dean smiled. "But I am in the dark match so I get some action."

As She smiled. "The feud between you and Barron seems to be going well. Are you liking how it's going so far?"

"Yeah. I mean there is room for improvement but I am happy with it." He told her.

"Good because I don't want you to regret this and I will do everything I can to make this year better for you at Mania. I know last year you were met with laziness from Brock and my Dad let that slide. I wont let that happen to you not this time." She said sternly.

"Thank you but Shay I have to ask why? Why would you do that for me?" Dean asked softly.

"Dean you know why."

"I really hope I do." He told her as he was staring into her eyes when Renee came up to them.

"I have a few interviews tonight on Smackdown and then just Mickie is a guest on Talking Smack." Renee said sitting down looking over her lines. "So I have to get these lines down."

"Wait you only have on guest on Talking Smack?" Shay asked annoyed.

"Yes Mickie then the other women interrupt but that's it why?" Renee asked.

"Why? Talking Smack is for the super stars to talk crap about the feuds and what went down tonight. Not for you and Daniel to talk Total Dipshits and talk to one another." She stated.

"Look it's our show we do what we want." Renee said. "Tonight we have Mickie James."

"It not your show it's SD Live's show and just know Daniel wont be around forever." Shaylynn said even more annoyed as she stood up and felt a little dizzy as Dean stood up to catch her noticing she was wobbly.

"Shay you OK?" Dean asked concerned as he had his arms around her.

"Yeah I am good. Thanks." She smiled.

"You really need to eat." Dean told her.

"Not really hungry now." She stated.

"Well How about I have one of the runners go get you a burger or something." Dean offered.

"Ooo with a Smarock shake?" ShayLynn smiled.

"Done." Dean said.

After Smackdown Live went off the air Dean was in the dark match as Shaylynn was watching.

"Great job tonight." Shane told her.

"Thanks. Me yelling at Daniel Bryan and calling him an over rated ass wasn't to much?" Shaylynn smiled.

"No. That was great but I think my favorite part was when you told him that his days as GM were numbered and that personal slam about if he couldn't control a locker room full of super stars what kind of father would he be. Damn Shay that was one hell of an ad lib." Shane told her.

"I know and I didn't even mean it. It's just Renee pissed me off. I don't know what it is about that woman but every time I see her I want legit smack her in that ugly face." ShayLynn growled. "Why does she even work her? She's not that good and seriously she's on Total Bitches."

"ShayLynn what is going on with you?" Shane asked concerned.

"Nothing Sorry. I am just tired and I know Total Diva's is part of WWE but it's not needed any more. Not with the new era."

"Maybe once the contract with E is up they will cancel. Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest and maybe you should eat something." He said.

"I had a burger earlier." She said.

"Well just get a snack and get some rest. I love you little sister." Shane said hugging her.

"I love you too." Shaylynn said.

She watched the screen a few more minutes smiling as she saw Dean close line Barron Corbin. When she grabbed her stuff and headed back to the hotel. Once she got back to the hotel and she was alone all her emotions seemed to flood her at once as she ran to the bathroom and got sick. She was laying on the bathroom floor when she saw her phone buzzing Seth's photo on the screen. She picked up her phone and went to answer it but declined the call and put her phone down and slowly stood up and brushed her teeth as she saw her phone buzzing again with a text message from Seth.

"Saw SD live you were sexy as hell! Call me." He sent.

She changed into some more comfortable clothes and got on the bed ready to call Seth when there was a knock on the door. Shaylynn put her phone down and signed. Thinking it was Shane she opened the door.

"I told you I was fine." She said taken back when she saw that it was Dean Ambrose. "Oh Hi. I thought you were Shane."

"Nope I think he was heading to the airport with your dad." He said. "But you don't look fine. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah I my nerves got the best of me and I totally barfed."

"Ewww gross. Ladies Barf?" He joked.

"This one does." Shay laughed.

"Well I brought us some Ice Cream and thought we could hang and watch a movie." Dean offered.

"And what about the girlfriend what is she doing?" ShayLynn asked.

"She was going to grab some food with Nattie so we have time to hang out."

"Well come in. Wait what kind of ice cream you got in there?" Shaylynn smiled while Dean walked in and took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes making himself comfortable.

"Mint Chocolate chip and some Neapolitan." Dean said with a grin.

"How did you know those were my favorites?" Shay asked as she crawled on the bed getting comfortable.

"I am just that good." He said cocky getting on the bed with her handing her a spoon as they started eating ice cream. When Dean grabbed the remote.

"Wait a damn minute Ambrose." Shay said.

"What?" He asked.

"Who said you were in control of the remote?" She laughed trying to reach for it as he moved his hand father away from her.

Dean laughed. "I am the man."

"So that means you get to choose what we watch?"

"Basically." He laughed taking a bite of ice cream as Shay climbed over him and grabbed the remote.

"Ha Ha!" She teased flipping channels. "OOO 'Point Break' on HBO."

"Vaya con Dios." Dean said.

" Fear causes hesitation, and hesitation will cause your worst fears to come true." She smiled.

"Bohdi." He grinned. "You've seen this movie before."

"One or two times yes." She grinned getting comfortable.

They started watching the movie and eating ice cream. The movie was half over when Dean looked down and noticed Shaylynn sleeping on him. His arm wrapped around her. She looked so peaceful he didn't dare move so he got comfortable covering them up with a blanket and soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I love reading your thoughts on this story!**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **The next Morning.**

ShayLynn was sound asleep cuddled with Dean when a phone was buzzing on the night table and with out even thinking Dean picked it up.

"Hello?" He said half asleep.

"Dude?" Seth asked confused.

"Seth?" Dean questioned.

"Why are you answering Shay's phone?" Seth asked a little pissed off.

"She's sleeping bro." Dean said.

"Say what?" Seth growled. "Why are you in here room?"

"She is sleeping." Dean said. "Look she wasn't feeling good so we just hung out last night."

"That better be all the fuck you did!" He said in anger.

"Bro come on you know me. I know she's your girl." Dean said.

"Damn right she is mine! But she is a a beautiful woman you are a man hoe at times!" He said.

"I am more man than you." Dean said trying to be funny.

"Bitch please I'm all man!" He said cocky.

"You wish. Remember the internet has seen what you be working with." Dean laughed.

"HEY! Ladies mostly Shay want me thank you." Seth said cocky.

"Oh please I could have a fan girl in every town we make. Wait dude are you sleeping with someone else?" Dean asked.

"What the hell? No I am with Shay ass hole. Why are you?" Seth asked Dean still annoyed he was with Shay.

"Fuck no." He said looking down at Shay as she started to stir around and her eyes opened.

"She's my girlfriend I'M WATCHING YOUR ASS AMBROSE!" Seth growled into the phone.

"Yeah I hear you Rollins." Dean said.

"Is that Seth? Are you on my phone?" Shay asked freaking out.

"Yes it's Seth and I just answered it because it was ringing." Dean said.

As she grabbed the phone from Dean.

"Seth? You still there?" She asked nervously.

"Hi baby did he try anything?" Seth growled.

"No .. no he didn't we .. we were watching a moving and I fell asleep I guess." She said feeling that nauseous feeling.

"You OK baby?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I am fine." She said softly.

"I love you." He told her.

"Awe I know Seth and you know I care about you a lot." She said.

"I know." Seth said wishing she would say those words to him.

"Seth I .. I gotta go." She said.

"But baby?" Seth said as she hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom.

After several minutes Shay came out of the bathroom and grabbed her phone.

"Thanks for last night Dean. But I have to catch my flight." As she sent Seth a text message.

"Sorry I hung up not feeling well going to head home."

"Any time Shay. I hope you feel better. If you need anything I am here. Call me when you get home." He told her as he pulled her into a hug while he kissed her cheek before leaving her room.

"Iowa?" Seth sent.

"No Connecticut." She sent.

 **A few days later.**

Shay still wasn't feeling the best and after a work out she was laying on the couch watching TV when Stephanie stopped by to see her.

"Stephanie what are you doing here? Don't you need to get the girls?" Shay asked.

"Mom is getting them. I came to check on you." Stephanie said coming in and making herself at home.

"That's sweet Steph but I am fine." She said.

"You sure because Seth's been worried sick about you calling Hunter."

"I am fine. I just needed to come home for bit." She said. "Wait what did he say?"

"He just said that you've been sick." Stephanie said. "Are you to not talking? What's going on?"

" Nothing is going on. I just needed to come home for awhile. I told Seth that I was fine. It's just a little stomach bug."

"Are you pregnant?" Stephanie asked her little sister.

"What? No. I can't be Stephanie." ShayLynn said quickly.

"Did you take a test?" She asked.

"No I didn't I'm on the pill." Shay said.

"ShayLynn you know the pill is not 100%. Is there a chance you could be?"

"Stephanie. Come on no I am not pregnant."

"Shay listen to me. I've been there three times remember. Just go get a test then you will know for sure."

"Yeah OK." She said softly as a sense of fear came over her.

After Stephanie left Shaylynn headed to the store to pick up a few things for dinner as she kept hearing "Are you pregnant." over and over in her head she turned down the aisle as she looked around at the many options that queasy feeling came over her again. As she grabbed a digital two pack pregnancy test tossed in the cart and left the aisle quickly. On the drive home she saw that the had a few missed calls from Dean and Seth and chose to ignore them both. When she arrived home she had the grocery bags in her hand when she saw Seth standing there with his suit case on his phone.

"There you are! Shay what is going on? Are you OK? Hunter said you were still sick I was so worried about you." He said hugging her tightly.

"Seth what are you doing here?" She asked hugging him back.

"I was worried about you. If you wanted to come home that's all you had to tell me. I am here for you Shay." He said still holding her close to him as he kissed her.

"Well Thank you." She said opening the door as they went inside.

"Shay Why didn't you just tell me that you were sick?" Seth asked.

"I didn't want you to worry with your knee and everything." Shay said as she started to take care of the groceries.

"But you had no problem telling Dean about it." Seth said.

"Seth seriously?" She asked.

"What? You had no trouble telling him that you were sick and letting him sleep in the bed with you." He growled.

"Are you really pissed about that?" Shay asked.

"I am not happy about it no." He admitted.

"So you don't trust me is that it? You think that I can't be left a lone with a man or I will what? Sleep with him?"

"ShayLynn don't do that I didn't say that." Seth said.

"But that is what you meant isn't it? That you don't trust me alone with Dean?"

"Shay baby you know I love you and I do trust you I just I don't know what Dean is thinking? He is with Renee and if he's not happy with her that is his problem I just don't want to see him use you to get out of whatever fucked up situation he's got himself in."

"So now Dean and I aren't friends and he's using me to her that idiot?" Shay asked.

"Look I don't know what he's doing but I know he's not happy with Renee and he seems to be getting pretty damn close to you and No ShayLynn I don't like that because I don't want to lose you and I don't want to see you get hurt because of whatever is going on in that lunatic brain of his." Seth said.

"Well don't worry Seth I didn't sleep with him. We were hanging out and I feel asleep. I haven't been feeling well and he was there. That's it's nothing more nothing less. We are just friends. So give me more credit than that." She said putting a way a few more things when she noticed the small bag with the test in it as her chest tightened.

"Shay I love you and I am sorry. I was just scared not knowing what was going on with you and then you coming here instead of Iowa." He admitted.

"I am sorry Seth. I never meant to make you worry. I just needed to come home and chill for a bit. With Mania coming up I wanted to just chill at home."

"I get that and I am here to take care of you now." He smiled. "How about you go get some comfortable clothes on and I will order us some amazing take out and we can watch some movies and just chill." he said pulling her close and kissing her.

"I do like that idea." She smiled kissing him back.

Seth was looking over some take out menus and Shay went into the bath room and pulled out the box and started reading the directions.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said as she took out one of the test and took it. She placed it on the counter as she washed her hands then changed into more comfortable clothes.

"Shay how does Chinese food sound?" Seth asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah that sounds good. Just give me a few more minutes." She said looking down picking up the white and purple stick holding in tears as she stared at the word clearly across the little screen. "Pregnant."

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story. Keep them coming. Thank you!**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **A Few Days Later.**

"Congratulations Miss McMahon you are pregnant about 8 weeks I would say." The Doctor said.

"8 weeks Wow." She said trying to wrap her head around this news. There was a part of her that was hoping the home test was wrong.

"Are you OK?" The doctor asked her.

"Yeah just not what I expected at all." Shaylynn said.

"I hear that more often than not." He told her. "Here are some Prenatal pamphlets and Vitamins. Take these every day and I will see you in a few weeks. If you have any questions please call the office."

As Shaylynn drove home she was trying to hold in her tears. Was this what she wanted was she ready to be a mom? How could she be careless enough to let this happen? All these questions filled her head as she parked the car and headed inside.

"Hey there you are. You weren't hear when I got back from working out." Seth said.

"Yeah sorry just needed to run a few errands. Trying to find a dress for the Hall of Fame." She said.

"Find anything?" He asked her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Not really. I feel like I am so far behind I need to pack for Mania and I was thinking about heading to the house show tomorrow." She said.

"In North Carolina? Why?" Seth asked.

"Because I am going to be Smackdown GM soon." She said.

"For SD live Shay not house shows." Seth told her.

"For Smackdown and the last time I was there we did a little segment it was fun."

"And Ambrose is there." Seth growled.

"What the hell does he have to do with anything?" ShayLynn asked.

"Well you seem to want to be at Smackdown more that Raw lately. You know Mick got 'Fired' why didn't you try to go for the Raw GM spot?" Seth asked.

"Because they are talking about giving that to Kurt and Smackdown was always the plan. When Daniel leaves I get to be SD GM at least until the draft."

"Why the draft?" Seth asked. "Do you know something I don't?"

"No I am just saying my dad is tossing around several ideas. You knew that Smackdown was always the plan and I was just thinking about going to the house show." She said sitting on the couch.

"Right in North Carolina then getting on a Plane to fly to Raw then going back to Smackdown before heading to Florida?" Seth asked.

"That's kind of what I was thinking. But clearly that is going to piss you off so we will just go to Philly tomorrow like we planned." She said shaking her head.

"Shay come on I don't want to be an ass. I don't but I am still pissed about you and Dean." Seth told her as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"There is no Dean and Me. He is with that idiot."

"See right there. Why do you call her an idiot to me it seems you are jealous or something."

As Shay scoffed. "So what now I am jealous because those two are together?"

"Shay come on what is going on with you lately?" Seth asked concerned coming over his voice.

"Nothing. I just don't like her never have she's not that good an actor OK. As far as Dean Ambrose do I like him? Yes we are friends and he's easy to talk to." She told him.

"And what I'm not?"

"Seth you are twisting my words I never said you weren't but I can have male friends." Shaylynn said.

"I know you can. I am sorry I just feel like you don't tell me everything. I don't know why? Does this have to do with what happened with you and Randy." He asked.

"Seth come on." Shaylynn said.

"Shay talk to me. I love you and I know you love me but you are scared of something you just wont let me all the way in. I am here right now so talk to me." He said to her touching her face softly.

"Seth I don't know what to say. I loved Randy with everything in me. But he wanted more than I was able to give and when I finally decided to give in and agree he hopped into bed with someone else. I can't blame him I wasn't giving him what he wanted. But right then I told my self I was going to live for me and NO one else and now I just ..." She said staring into his eyes.

"Shaylynn look at me I am not Randy Orton. I am not going to leave you and there is nothing you can say that is going to make me run away." He said.

"Seth you may change your mind after this." She said.

"After what? Just tell me? I am right here." Seth said.

"Seth I'm ..." She was about to tell him when her phone range and she noticed it was Shane. "It's Shane I have to get it."

"Hello?"

"Hey what are you and Rollins going tonight?" He asked his little sister.

"Nothing really why?" She said feeling Seth grabbed her hand and hold it in his.

"Marissa and I well more like Marissa wanted to know if you wanted to do a double date thing in the city with us." Shane asked.

"Seriously?" Shay said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I got a reservation at a nice restaurant. Say you'll come because my wife is staring at me like you need to come."

"Shane I am not sure."

"Tell her to put on a nice dress we are ALL going out." Marissa said loud enough for Shay to hear her.

"Fine we will be there soon." She said.

"Good." Shane smiled hanging up the phone.

"What was that about baby?" Seth asked kissing her lips softly.

"Marissa and Shane invited us to dinner in the city. Apparently we need to get out." She said.

"Sounds fun. Gives me more time to bond with Shane. I get this feeling he doesn't like me much." Seth admitted.

"What? Really? He likes you well he at least likes you more than Randy." ShayLynn joked.

"That is something." he smiled kissing her again. "Wait what were you going to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh nothing it can wait we better get ready." She said kissing him before getting up and getting ready.

 **Later that evening.**

Shane , Marissa , Seth and Shaylynn were sitting in this nice restaurant looking over the menu. When they ordered their drinks.

"Shay you have to try their wine here it's amazing." Shane smiled.

"No thanks Shane. I am just going to stick with a soda." She said.

"You're missing out." Shane smiled taking a drink

"I'll just have to trust you on that." She said as Marissa looked at ShayLynn.

"So Seth are you ready for Mania week? It's gonna be wild." Shane said.

"I am ready. Starting in Philly and ending in Orlando it will be a great week. I think my match with Hunter will steal the show." He said cocky

"OH really? I think my match with Styles will be a show stopper."

"There is Ambrose vs Corbin." Shaylynn blurted out with out even thinking about it.

"Right of course." Seth said rolling his eyes. "All about Ambrose." He said in a low voice but loud enough for Shane to hear him.

"Well that match is rumored to go on first our matches will be better. Just don't let Hunter get the upper hand. You can take him Seth." Shane said glancing over at Shaylynn.

"Excuse me." Shaylynn said getting up and going to the bathroom as Marissa followed her.

"Shay what is going on with you?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing. I just Seth is really mad about me and Dean being in the same bed. It's like I can't even mention him with out him getting annoyed."

"Wait back up you and Ambrose really?"

"Not like that. We hung out after Smackdown. We were watching a movie and fell asleep. That's all that happened." ShayLynn explained.

"Then tell him that. But Shay think about it from his point of view. You were with another man nothing happened this time but that doesn't mean something wont the next." She told her.

"I would never do that." ShayLynn said.

"No maybe not but Seth is still a man and you remember how it felt when you actually caught Randy and Barbie in the same bed. Shay you left the country shortly after that so just give him a break and maybe don't hang out with Dean so much." Marissa explained.

"So I can't have male friends because of his ego?" She said.

"Shaylynn that is not what I said but clearly don't be alone in your hotel room with another man especially Dean because it makes your boyfriend uncomfortable. It's about give and take if you want this to work. Wait you do want this to work right?" Marissa asked her sister in law.

"I don't know. I talked to Logan yesterday." Shay admitted.

"Your old boss? Why? Shay I've been in this family a long time. I know that look what are you running a way from."

"I am not running Marissa." Shaylynn said defensive.

"Really? Then what did you and Logan talk about?" She asked.

"A job that is opening up in Brazil for a month and then there is a job in Paris he wanted me to take." Shaylynn admitted looking at herself in the mirror.

"I thought you were suppose to be taking over and general manage of Smackdown. What changed? You were so happy being back home we are all happy to have you back. So what changed what has you scared or heart broken that you are willing to run away again?" Marissa asked.

"Promise me you wont tell any one. Not even Shane! Not until I figure out what I want to do."

"OK but you know Shane is smart and I can't keep things for long." She said.

"I know. It's just I'm ... I'm pregnant. About 8 weeks." She said in tears.

"Aww Shaylynn that's great." Marissa said hugging her. "This is a good thing right?"

"I .. I don't know. I am terrified." She admitted.

"What did Seth say? Is he happy?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Shaylynn you have to tell him. Don't run talk to him. This is about both of you. You say Seth is mad about the Dean thing tell him your pregnant and show him that he is the one you want. Give and take." She told her.

 **With Shane and Seth.**

"Alright I am going to be honest what the hell is the deal with you an my sister?" Shane blurted out.

"Wow you McMahon's just jump right to the point huh whether it's your business or not." Seth said.

"Well she's my sister so she is my business and yeah we are a close family."

"I don't know. I really don't! Hell I wish I knew. You know about her and Ambrose sharing a bed?"

"Yeah I heard. It was just a movie but I sense you think it was more?"

"Not for Shay but I could see where Dean could have thought it was more. We all know he's not that happy with Renee why he is still with her I don't know. But he is with her and I am with Shay. I would never sleep in a room a lone with Renee out of respect for Dean. I guess I thought he would have the same respect for me. But when I talk to Shay about it she thinks I am over reacting. We kind of talked it out and I thought we were fine but then she started acting really weird the last few days. I think I am loosing her and I have no fucking idea what the hell I did." Seth admitted.

"Let me give you some advice about my sister. She tends to struggle with the big things on her own. Meaning whatever she is feeling she barriers it and she runs. Ever since Randy that is what she does when she gets scared or even thinks she could get hurt or hurt someone else she runs. Hell we didn't see her for over a year because of what went down. Don't let her run this time. We just got her back and she is was happy. You make her happy we can all see that. Just talk to her and let her know you are here for her. Oh and just a warning don't break her heart like Randy did or I will break you." Shane said.

"I wont. I don't want to. For the first time in my life I am trying here. I mean truly trying to be a good man to her. But she doesn't make it easy." He admitted.

"She is a McMahon." Shane laughed as he saw Shaylynn and Marissa coming back over to the table.

As Shay sat down she kissed his cheek and reached for his hand. Marissa's words still in her head. _"Show him that he is the one you want. Give and take."_

"I'm sorry you will steal the show at Mania." She told him.

 **Later that night.**

After a good dinner and some fun in the city Shay and Seth were now back at her place. Seth was shirtless laying in bed flipping thru the channels as Shay changed into some comfy clothes. Crawling into bed next to Seth she kissed his lips.

"I want to say I am sorry. For being such a bitch." She blurted out.

"You are not a bitch baby." Seth told her kissing her again.

"Well I am sorry for everything. I know I shouldn't have slept in the same bed with Dean. That wasn't a cool thing to do. But you need to know that we are friends and we will be hanging out."

"I know that and I trust you and I know you would never do that. It's just him I don't trust."

"I should have understood your feelings about this. But there is something I want to tell you. Now I know it's going to shock you because it shocked the hell out of me."

"What? What is it?" Seth smiled.

Marissa's words still echoing in her head. _"Show him that he is the one you want. Give and take."_

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?" Seth said.

"I am 8 weeks pregnant Seth."

"You're serious." He said processing the words he had just heard.

"I am really serious. I took a home test and then went to the doctor this morning. I wanted to be sure before I told you."

"WOW we are going to have a baby." He grinned.

"I know this seems sudden but .." Shay started to say but before she could finish her sentence Seth pulled her into a hug and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Shaylynn McMahon."

"I love you too Seth." She finally told him.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story.**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Wrestlemania Week.**

All the WWE superstars were taking over Orlando. Things were already under way. Seth was one of the few that were doing video dairies about how he was preparing over this Mania week. Shaylynn was busy with charity work and of course Wrestlemania Axxess.

It was now Friday afternoon.

Shaylynn was getting ready for the Hall of Fame and Seth was getting ready for his signing.

"You look amazing." Seth smiled wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks. You think this dress is OK?" She asked looking at them in the mirror. She was wearing a long white and black dress.

"Yes it's beautiful just like you." He said kissing her softly.

"Well just think you didn't have to suit up. You get to wear jeans and the King Slayer shirt while you are at axxess." She teased.

"I know. But I gotta go meet the universe. I actually look forward to meeting the fans."

"Well they do love you Rollins so have a great time and we will catch up after."

"You know we should tell them?" Seth smiled.

"Seth we will tell them but just not yet." Shay told him.

"Why not tell them tonight. They will all be there?" He said.

"I know. It's just I am not sure how they will react so I was thinking maybe after Wrestlemania. You know how insane week this week has been. I just don't want to add more to that." Shaylynn said.

"This is a good thing. They can't possible be mad about our baby." Seth said checking himself in the mirror. "I vote that we tell them."

"I hear you but I just don't want to tell anyone else until I've decided what I am gonna do." Shaylynn told him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Seth said anger in voice.

"I just mean this is a lot to take in. OK. I wanted you to know and it took a lot for me to tell you. So we will tell my family and your but when I am ready OK. Maybe tomorrow? Please just trust me on this OK?"

"Fine Shay. I do trust you but I really think the sooner the better." He told her. "Just think about telling them please? This is an amazing thing." He smiled kissing her lips.

"I will think about it. Have a great time tonight and I have to go the car is here for me and Shane to go to the Hall of Fame." She said hugging him and giving him a kiss.

"I love you Shaylynn." He said placing his hand on her stomach.

 **At the Hall of Fame.**

Shaylynn was in the back staging area talking to many of the super stars and drinking a soda. As Vince and Hunter were off talking to those getting inducted this year. When Chris Jericho saw her.

"Can't even say Hi to me? ShayLynn McMahon you just made the list." He said in that Chris Jericho voice.

"Oh Ha Ha. You love me to much to put me on that list." She smiled hugging him.

"Yeah I am a sucker for the McMahon's and I must say you are looking stunning tonight." He said.

"Well thank you Chris. Nice to see you in a shirt and jacket." She teased.

"Oh so full of the jokes. How are you doing? I mean with going to SD live? I hear you are going to be GM soon?"

"You heard right. It was bound to happen I am a McMahon after all." Shaylynn smiled.

"Just as long as you are happy. That is what matters."

"I am happy. The crew at SD live is great and there is so much talent. Miz and Maryse are killing it with promos ever week. We have a strong women's division and they are so easy to get a long with. Ambrose is great he can always make me laugh and well you know he's amazing on the mic and in the ring." ShayLynn smiled.

"I have been in the ring with him and he is great. How are things going with Seth?" Chris asked.

"Well you don't beat around that bush do you Chris?"

"Nah not my style you know that." He smiled.

"Things are good with us. But he needs to chill a bit." Shay admitted.

"What you mean darling?" Chris asked her.

"Well Dean and I are friends and he freaked out last week because we watched a movie together. I mean I understand we did fall asleep but nothing happened and he's just way excited about things."

"About what?" He asked.

"Nothing doesn't really matter. Seth and I are good. But I really need to find Stephanie." She said walking away. "Oh and Chris make sure I see you Sunday before your match." She smiled.

"Oh you know it." Chris smiled.

Shaylynn walked around a bit when she saw Stephanie in one of the conference rooms with Hunter.

"Hey here you are." Shaylynn smiled. "I wondered where you were at."

"There she is." Stephanie smiled hugging her sister. "I was just talking with Edge and Beth for a bit."

When Shaylynn noticed that Stephanie was staring at her and glanced down towards her stomach.

"Damn it. You talked to Marissa didn't you?" Shaylynn signed.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me? You know next time you tell me first." Stephanie said.

"I know I didn't mean to tell Marissa before you. It just happened and besides you already knew."

"Yeah I had that feeling your boobs are getting bigger."

"God Stephanie. It is that noticeable."

" A little. Especially in that dress" She laughed.

"Wait does Shane know? Shit! Does Dad?" Shay asked freaking out.

"Calm down. No I don't think Shane knows and I know Dad doesn't." Stephanie reassured her.

"Nope he hasn't a clue so good luck telling him. I can't wait to see the hell he puts Seth through." Hunter laughed. "Our match at Mania will be the least of that boy's worries."

"Hey now Dad didn't give you that hard of a time." Shay said to Hunter.

"No not a hard hard time. But he didn't make it easy either and I was married to your sister. Just think you and Seth aren't married." He laughed.

As Shaylynn rolled her eyes.

"So you saw the doctor?" Stephanie asked all excited for her sister.

"Yes I saw the doctor. I am 9 weeks. I am still trying to figure all that out." She admitted.

"You are taking your prenatal vitamins every day? Those are very important and I got you a few books to read and I think you should probably go see Dr. Robins." Shaylynn said.

"Yes I am and why?" Shay asked.

"Because she is a great OBGYN and we want you to have the best care."

"I will look into it. But right now we have to get ready for the red carpet and the hall of fame." Shaylynn said.

As Stephanie hugged her sister again. "This is a good thing Shaylynn." She whispered.

As they went back to the staging area before the Red carpet.

"So are you doing any interviewers?" Shay asked.

"A couple here and there not the whole red carpet." Hunter said.

"Good luck with that." She laughed as Hunter and Stephanie were walking in when she noticed Dean.

"Hello there beautiful lady." Dean said coming up to her.

"Well Well look at you Ambrose. You clean up very nicely." She smiled.

"Thanks I know. I know I look great." He said cocky as he wiggled a little.

Shaylynn laughed. "Yes you do look good and you know it too."

"Yeah I do. So where is Seth?" He asked looking around.

"He actually has his axxess signing tonight. So it's just me tonight."

"Think we will be sitting next or near one another?" Dean grinned sipping his drink.

"I don't know maybe. I never saw the seating chart this year." She smiled.

"Damn we'll just have to use some of that McMahon power to get seats next to one another."

"You really want to sit next to Hunter and my dad?" Shaylynn laughed.

"Yeah good point. Sorry sweet heart you are on you own." He chuckled.

"Geez thanks." She laughed.

"So escort me down the red carpet?" Dean asked.

"Well I will walk out with you but really not feeling up to many interviews tonight." She said as he linked her arm with his and went to the red carpet.

When they saw Renee giving interviews.

"Looks like your girlfriend is the first one to do interviews." Shaylynn said.

"Do I have to?" He groaned.

"Sorry but it looks like the PR guy is waving for you to go over there."

"Wait for me?" He asked.

"Maybe." She joked as she made eye contact with Renee who rolled her eyes at Shaylynn.

"Shaylynn we'd like you to get interviewed by Renee for the WWE network pre show." One of the producers said to her.

"Your kidding right?" She said.

"Nope sorry not joking it was your dads idea." He said pointing over to Vince who gave her a thumbs up.

"Great. Well whatever Vince wants." She said going up to Renee after Dean's interview.

"ShayLynn." Renee stated.

"Renee how are you?" She asked trying to be polite.

"Just fine. Dean and I are having a great week together." Renee told her.

"That's great. Glad this is a good week for you."

"Yeah no thanks to you sleeping with him."

"What? I didn't sleep with him."

"Slept in the same bed with my boyfriend and now you deny it?"

"Oh that? Yeah I slept in the same bed and that was it. Nothing happened so get over yourself. Are we going to do this interview or what?"

"Yeah fine." She scoffed as the camera man pointed to them.

"Joining me now on the red carpet is ShayLynn McMahon. You look nice tonight." Renee said giving a fake smile.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." She said.

"So what are you most looking forward to tonight?"

"Well this years inductee's are amazing we have Diamond Dallas Paige , Beth Phoenix, The Rock and Roll Express , Ravishing Rick Rude , Teddy Long and Kurt Angle. All these people have done a lot for our business and deserve it but I am looking forward to hearing what the Rock and Roll Express says and of course I love Beth. So over all this will be a great night." ShayLynn explained.

"Right. So Wrestlemania is this Sunday is there any match you are looking forward to more than another." Renee asked.

"Actually I am really looking forward to the Intercontinental Championship match between Baron Corbin and our current champion Dean Ambrose. I think they will put on a hell of a match and I can't weight to see it." ShayLynn smiled sweetly.

"Right." Renee said rolling her eyes. "So what about Seth Rollins vs Triple H you seem to have a personal investment?"

"Oh I do and if Stephanie is going to be in Hunter's corner then I will be in Seth's but that is Sunday. Tonight we celebrate this years well deserving Hall of Fame class." Shaylynn said.

As the interview ended.

"Don't think you are going to get close to Dean. He's mine." Renee said to her softly.

"Renee stop acting like a jealous fan girl and get over yourself. I am with Seth and Dean and I are just friends so deal with your issues." She said walking away and going over towards her dad.

"You look lovely tonight Shaylynn." Vince said hugging her.

"Thank you dad. I see I am sitting next to you and Stephanie." She smiled.

"You are. First time in almost 7 years I will have all my kids here tonight and that is something to celebrate. " Vince stated.

"And people say Vince McMahon isn't sappy." She joked.

As everyone took their seats and the Hall of Fame got underway Shaylynn glanced back and Dean a few times who was on the other side of the aisle in row three. After the ceremony ended and Shaylynn met and talked to many more people with Stephanie. It was almost 1 am before she got back to the hotel as she went in slowly Seth was pass out on the bed. He hadn't been feeling the greatest this week and looked so peaceful as he slept. She changed into some comfy clothes and laid down next to him as her head hit the pillow she felt him roll over and pull her close to him his hand resting on her tummy.

"Fun night?" Seth asked his eyes still closed.

"It was a nice night yes. It was great seeing so many people I haven't seen in a long time. How was your signing?" Shaylynn asked him.

"Amazing one of my favorite parts about this week. Did you tell them?" Seth asked.

"No. Well Stephanie and Hunter know but that's it. We will tell my dad soon."

"Good. This is a good thing Shay." He said drifting back to sleep.

As Shaylynn laid there thinking about the little life growing inside her she felt a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"How did I let this happen? I am going to be a mom. Seth is so excited about this." She said putting her hand on top of his. "We are having a baby." She repeated to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **It's Wrestlemania Day! Hope you all enjoy the show!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments. I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story.**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Wrestlemania.**

It was Sunday and there was a buzz in the air. It was finally here Wrestlemania 33. Seth was getting ready for his match in the locker room when Shaylynn came in wearing a pair of cute leather pants and a shiny gold color tank top. Her hair and make up done as well.

"Wow Shay baby you look beautiful." Seth said staring at her.

"Thanks." She said. "I love the way your ring gear turned out with the gold and white." She smiled.

"Yeah I look great." He smiled. "Wait I thought you were going to wear that gold dress?"

"It didn't fit." She said holding in tears.

"Aww baby." He said hugging her.

"I tried it on before getting my hair and make up on and it didn't fit. It wouldn't zip."

"Well that's because you are having our baby." He said putting his hand on her stomach. "Tell Mommy it's OK. You are just growing."

As ShayLynn looked at Seth she could see the excitement on his face and the love in his voice.

"You are really really ok with this aren't you?" Shaylynn asked him.

"I am more that OK with this. I am excited. Was this planned? No. But that doesn't me this baby isn't wanted or loved. We are going to be great parents. But there is one thing I am going to need from you." Seth said to her putting his hand on her face.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Let me in. Let me love you." He said. "I know you still have this wall up and I am trying to let you handle this your own way. But Shaylynn I am not Randy Orton I am not going to leave you or hurt you. Please let me in and trust me."

"Seth you know I care about you and I do love you but I am terrified." She admitted.

"Of what. Talk to me." He said helping her sit down on the couch in their locker room.

"I am terrified that you will leave me for something better or I will hurt you by not doing this right." She said.

"Not doing what right?" He asked for clarification.

"What if I am not good at being pregnant what if I fuck this up some how. I seem to do that often screw up a good thing. What if I don't know how to do this whole being pregnant and having a baby thing. What if I fuck up being a mom and you end up hating me for it."

"ShayLynn I am scared to I have no idea what to expect or even how this goes. I mean I know basic biology but that is it. We are in this together. We can learn together. We are having a baby together. You and me Shay you are not a lone and you could never disappoint me." He told her.

"I really want to be good at this and make this work. So I will be better and try to open up more. For starters I have an ultrasound on Wednesday for my 10 week visit. I would like you there if you want to be there." She said.

"Of course I will be there. I wouldn't want to miss it." He said kissing her as she smiled into the kiss.

"Now are you ready to go Slay the king?" She smiled.

"I am the King Slayer Baby." He said cocky. "But I just are you sure you want to be ring side? I just don't think it's a good idea?"

"Seth. It's fine. I am not the one going through the table."

"Shay I just if we told your dad then maybe we can change that part of the show." Seth said.

"Seth this is my first Mania back. We've build this fued around this. Stephanie in his corner me in yours. I want to be there for you. I will be fine." She said.

"OK." Seth said uneasy. "But I still think we need to tell your dad soon."

"And we will. But tonight you Slay the king." Shay said giving him a kiss.

"I slay the King." He grinned kissing her one more time before taking her hand as they headed out of the locker room.

When they saw Hunter and Stephanie getting ready for their entrance.

"You ready to do this?" Stephanie asked shay unsure

"Oh I am so ready. You and Shane have done this before but me this will be my first time walking down to the ring at WrestleMania." Shay said looking in the mirror at herself.

"Just be careful please." Stephanie said just unsure about her being down there as Seth nodded in agreement.

"You two worry so much. What could possible happen?" She asked.

"Shay you could get hurt? Our baby could get hurt!" He stated.

As Shaylynn looked at him. "Seth I trust you. I will be careful."

"I know baby but please please be careful." He whispered.

"So are you all ready for this?" Vince asked coming all four of them.

"So ready for this." Shaylynn said. "Hi Dad." Stephanie said. "Yes we are so ready."

"Ready to kick ass." Hunter said shoving Seth playfully.

"I hope your ready to bow down to the King Slayer." Seth said hitting him back playfully.

"Oh it's on kid." Hunter stated.

"Well just go out there and put on a hell of a show. Shay good luck out there sweet heart." He smiled hugging his girls.

"Thank You dad." She smiled.

"Yes it is old man." Seth said smiling.

"Old man? Old man you hear this shit?"

"You my sexy man!" Stephanie said kissing him

"Get a room." Shay teased.

"Oh we have a hotel room." Stephanie joked.

"Gross." Shay laughed as Seth leaned in for a kiss as she kissed him softly.

As Vince shook his head.

When Triple H's music hit they made their way to the ring riding the motor cycle down the ramp.

"I love you please becarful." He said kissing her one more time as his music hit and they made their way to the ring.

Seth held on to her hand tight at they walked to the ring. He faced off with Hunter before the bell range and the match began.

It didn't take long for Hunter to get out the chair and was getting a few good chair shots in at Seth. As Shay was cheering Seth on. When Seth grabbed the chair and got in several shots on Hunter as well. The match continued they fought outside the ring and set up a few tables. When Stephanie was getting something out from under the ring when Shay noticed and headed over her way.

"Shay no." She said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shaylynn asked.

"Just helping out." She said handing it to Hunter.

"With a sledge hammer?"

"Maybe." She said making sure Shay was not getting to close to the ring.

"Thanks." Hunter said going to hit Seth with it.

"You got nothing on me kid." He said going to hit him with the sledge hammer as Seth took it from him and tossed it to the side.

"No you don't old man!" He said.

Seth went to pedigree him and he countered and then Seth countered again. When Hunter started acting his knee.

As Seth growled.

"Break HIS KNEE Hunter." Stephanie cheered.

"Come on SETH!" Shay cheered. "Not so damn hard Hunter." Shay growled.

"Yeah listen to my woman." Seth said low so the camera wouldn't pick it up.

"Well I tend to listen to mine." He chuckled just as low.

As the match continued each man was holding their own against the other. When Stephanie got on the ring apron reaching for Seth and grabbing a hold of him. Shaylynn got on the ring apron and reached for Stephanie so she could stop her.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked seeing Shaylynn.

"Just focus on him." She said attacking Stephanie to make her let go of him.

"I'm trying but please be careful!" He mouthed. As Stephanie released Seth out of her grasp as Hunter went for him. Seth moved out of the way as he almost crashed into Stephanie but stopped before he connected with her. He then went after Seth again who was in the middle of the ring.

"Get him HUNTER." Stepahnie said.

"Come on Seth."

When Seth's super kick connected onto Hunter's face he feel backwards towards the ring ropes. Causing Stephanie and Shay to both fall on to the table breaking it outside the ring.

"SHAY.!" Seth yelled scared for her. "I am gonna kill you!" Seth growled attacking Hunter who was so pissed at himself for letting that happen.

"Shay you ok?" Stephanie whispered.

"Yeah. You ok?"

"I am fine. You sure?" Stephanie said.

As Shaylynn nodded.

"Seth just go with the ending we planned pedigree me and get the pin." Hunter whispered as he was trying to look more pissed than scared at the moment.

"Alright." He growled as he did the pedigree on him and got the pin 1 2 3! He briefly celebrated as he held his knee hobbled out of the ring to check on ShayLynn. She slowly stood up. While they were checking on Stephanie.

"I'm OK. I'm OK check on her she's pregnant." Stephanie blurted out to the medical staff.

"Stephanie!" Shaylynn said as they were now backstage.

When Vince came up to them.

"Hell of a match!" He said. "I have to say my girls know how to sell it."

"Thank you Dad!" Stephanie said looking at Shaylynn.

Seth was beside Shay checking her out.

"Seth I am ok." She said. "Thanks Dad." She said as Seth kissed her forehead.

When Hunter walked up to them with the ring side doctor.

"Shay he is here to check you out." Hunter stated.

"I am fine." She said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Baby please?" Seth said concerned for her.

"Shaylynn you are getting checked out." Stephanie said.

"Am I missing something? Are you hurt sweet heart?"

"No Sir she's pre ..." Seth began to say as Shaylynn covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Vince stated.

He tried to speak but it was just mummbled words.

"Seth Rollins if you value your job and if you ever want a title run again you will tell me!" Vince stated giving him that look.

"I'm pregnant Dad. OK that is what Seth was trying to tell you." ShayLynn said.

"ShayLynn McMahon! Then why the hell were you ring side? Shay you just went through a damn table. Go get checked out NOW and You go do your post match interview I will deal with you later." He said pushing Seth towards the camera man and making Shaylynn go get checked out.

"Thank God I got on that mans good side." Hunter said kissing Stephanie.

"Took you a minute but yeah you did." Stephanie chuckled.

As Chris the ring side Doctor was checking her out.

"ShayLynn if your pregnant you really shouldn't have been out there. You went through a table." He stated checking her over. "Are you feeling any cramps or pain any where?"

"No. I am just a little swore from where I landed on Stephanie." She admitted as Chris lifted her shirt and saw a bruise forming on her back.

"Shay you seem OK to me. I mean if you're not cramping or feeling dizzy at all but this is gonna be a nasty bruise." He said putting some ice on it. "Listen to me I really think you should go get check out at the Hospital. They can give you an ultrasound." He recommended.

"Do you really think I need that? I didn't land that hard? Yes I know it was stupid to be on the ring apron. I just didn't think I would fall like that. I knew the spot was coming with Stephanie and I should have moved. I know it was stupid but I am not glass I wont break." ShayLynn said.

"No your not glass ShayLynn but you are pregnant now and you are more vulnerable. It's not just about you any more remember that." Chris said. "Look I can't force you to go to the hospital you are not in ring talent but you if you feel any cramps or start spotting you get to the hospital." He warned her as he headed out of the trainers room door when Seth came in still shirtless and in his in ring gear.

"Are you OK? Be honest remember we agreed." Seth stated.

"I am OK. I am so sorry. I know it was stupid to get on that ring apron I knew that spot was coming but when she grabbed you like that I just lost it. I didn't want her to hurt you so I went after her. It was the heat of the moment and when Hunter hit the rope. I just lost my balance. I realize now I should have been more careful. I am sorry please know that." ShayLynn said.

"I know baby. I know." He said still worried about her. "Did the Doctor clear you?"

"Yeah for the most part just need to ice my side a bit just a bruise and to make sure I am not dizzy or cramping at all."

"Damn it Shay when you went through that Table I freaked the thought of loosing you or this baby scared me. I wanted to kill Hunter and I think I even yelled that to him. ShayLynn I am going to protect you and our baby. I love you and I love you." He said bending down and kissing her tummy.

* * *

 ** _You are all Amazing! Thank You so much for your love and support for this story! I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story. So Thank you for taking the time to comment and review!_**

 ** _Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Tuesday Smackdown Live:**

Shaylynn arrived at the arena after stopping off and getting some lunch. She was craving a Strawberry Shake. Shay was excited for the announcement that she was going to be the new SD Live GM starting next week after the anticipated Superstar Shake up.

"There you are sweet heart." Vince said greeting his daughter with a hug.

"Yeah I just got here. What's up?" She asked sipping her Shake.

"I need to talk to you. Step into my office." He told her as they went in.

As Shaylynn looked around and got comfy on the couch.

"So do you have the script for tonight?" She asked.

"Shaylynn about that. I am thinking I may stick with Daniel as GM or maybe shake up and have Kurt to both. I could even give Shane full control of Smackdown with No GM." He stated.

"What the hell? WHY?" She said anger in her voice as she stood up.

"ShayLynn you know how much I want you to apart of this. But you are pregnant and you just went through a table on Monday. I want you to focus on that." He stated.

"That is bull shit Dad. You are saying I can't run SD Live now because I am pregnant?" She said anger in her voice.

"Not just that but you just enjoy this time. I mean I wish you would have told me sooner but it's OK Shaylynn you seem happy about it. Seth is not my first choice but he's not the worst choice either."

"Dad I can do both. I want to do both. I want to run SD live. I gave up my job a chance to go back to London for this!"

"Honey please just hear me out." Vince said.

"Hear you out? You are basically saying that you don't want me to be GM any more." She stated.

"I want you to be the gm I just want you to enjoy this time. Also I don't want you to get hurt in the ring." Vince stated.

"Right so basically it's no sorry Shaylynn but you are not going to be the GM any more because you're pregnant!" Shaylynn said angerly.

"Not right now No. But maybe we can see in a year or so." Vince tried to explain.

"I can't believe this BULL SHIT!" She said storming out of the room slamming the door behind her.

She was so mad she went to the stair way and let out a yell of frustration when Dean peaked around the corner and looked down at her as he was working out in the stair way.

"What's wrong sunshine?" Dean asked coming down a flight of stairs to her level.

"My dad just fucked me over." She growled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Looks like I am not going to be general manager of Smackdown after all." She stated pacing a bit.

"That's bull shit why not?" Dean growled at the thought.

"Because I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Dean looked at her in shock.

"Yeah I'm pregnant and apparently that means I can't run Smackdown and Kurt has Raw and I just get screwed over!" Shaylynn said.

"I am so sorry this fucking suckkkss." Dean stated.

"You're telling me! I gave up my job for this and now what do I have?" She said.

"You have your family and well me." Dean stated.

"Thanks Dean. I guess I didn't really know how much I wanted this job until I had it in the palm of my hand."

"You still have it and besides you have something more important right now." Dean said touching her belly.

"Yeah I guess your right. I just I don't know how to do this." Shaylynn said looking down at her belly as well.

"Well you will be amazing. Besides I will be there for you all the way." He told her.

"Dean thank you but you don't have to do that. I have Seth who is beyond excited to be a dad." Shaylynn said.

"I'm sure he is." Dean said looking at her.

"He is and I don't want to let him down." Shaylynn admitted.

"You could never let him down he's always talking about you and how much he loves you." Dean told her.

"I .. I love him too." She told him.

When Seth came up behind her.

"You love me?" He asked smiling.

"Seth ... I .. I didn't see you there." She said biting her lip.

"Dean." Seth nodded as he kissed her lips softly.

"Baby I will never be disappointed in you you are my everything you and our baby please let me in." Seth told her.

"Seth I will do everything I can. I just I am not going to be SD GM any more." Shaylynn admitted.

"What why not baby?" Seth asked her.

"Because I'm pregnant. I guess my dad wants me to focus on that."

"Well I can't say I blame him and with the super star shake up next week I am staying on Raw with Kurt." Seth said.

"Yeah I know. Maybe I can be his assistant or something. I guess this will be fine."

"It will be." He smiled kissing her.

"I am going to talk with my dad." She said kissing him again as she walked away.

"Ambrose you know we are friends but I don't know what the deal is with you but Shaylynn and I are together having a baby. You have Renee so man up about that." Seth said looking at him before going to find Shaylynn.

 **A few days later:**

ShayLynn and Seth were at her doctors appointment waiting for him to come in.

"Thank you for coming with me." She said.

"Of course." He said looking around the room and spinning on the stool. "We are in this together."

"We are. And Seth I am trying to open up to you more. I do care about you a lot." She smiled.

"You looovvveee mmeeee." He grinned. "You told me so."

As she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I do. Seth I do love you." She smiled.

As the Doctor came in.

"Hello Miss McMahon. How are you feeling?" He asked her as he started checking her vitals.

"I am doing really well. Hardly anymorning sickness." She said.

"That's great. That will come and go but if it's not giving you any trouble that is even better." He smiled. "So we are here for the 10 week ultrasound?" He asked getting the machine.

"Yes" Shaylynn said as she laid back. While Seth scooted closer to her.

"So you must be the dad?" The Doctor smiled.

"That would be me." Seth beamed with pride.

As he started the ultrasound. When Seth grabbed Shaylynn's hand and kissed it softly she smiled and winked at him.

"You said you were 10 weeks?" The Doctor asked moving the wand across her stomach.

"Yes. Is ... is there a probably?" She asked nervously.

"Is there? Is there something wrong?" Seth asked squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"What? No nothing is wrong. Your just measuring around 12 weeks is all." He said as he turned on the sound to the machine and a strong bomp bomp bomp filled the room.

"That's the baby's heart beat?" Shaylynn ask as a huge smile came on her face staring at the screen at their baby.

"Yes that is your baby's strong heart beat." He smiled taking more measurments.

"That's amazing. Is it suppose to be that fast?" Seth asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes it's a perfectly normal heart beat. I would be concerned if it wasn't going that fast." He smiled.

"WOW it's a real baby. That's our baby." Shaylynn smiled turning her head towards Seth as he was amazed at the tiny image on the screen.

"I love you Seth. " She said as their eye met and he kissed her lips.

"I love you to Shaylynn and I love you peanut." He said looking back at the screen as they listen to the bomp bomp bomp of their baby's heart beat.

* * *

You are all Amazing! Thank You so much for your love and support for this story! I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story. So Thank you for taking the time to comment and review!

Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was now Monday once again and the day of the Superstar Shake up. ShayLynn was still a little up set about not working with Shane on Smackdown but was trying to figure out how she could fit in on Raw. Since it was decided that Seth would be staying on Raw now any way. ShayLynn was back stage talking with Kurt Angle the new GM of Monday Night Raw.

"It's so great to have you back Kurt. I mean that. I am glad that you and my father could put aside all those issues." She told him.

"Thanks Shay. It's great to be here and to be the Raw GM. It's a great feeling." He smiled.

"Well it's starting to look like old time again with you and the Hardy's around. Just missing Randy Orton and CM Punk." Shaylynn joked.

As Kurt laughed. "Well Randy is on Smackdown."

"Yes he is thank goodness for that." Shaylynn said softly.

"Problem with that?"

"Oh No let's just say our history is not a very good one so I think it's best he stay there and I come here to Raw and see how I can fit in here." She said.

"I know you really wanted to be GM of Smackdown. Sorry that didn't work out." Kurt told her.

"You know after talking it out with Seth this past week. I am OK with not being on Smackdown we wouldn't have been able to see much of each other any way. So this way we can travel together and spend more time together." She smiled.

"Which is a good thing because of the baby." Kurt smiled and gave her a wink.

"Wait you know?" ShayLynn asked him.

"Shay you are kind of starting to show. I think most of the roster know by now." He winked.

"Yeah I guess it's one of those things that you can't really hide for that long." She smiled.

"Well it's a great thing." Kurt smiled.

"Hey baby there you are." Seth Smiled coming up to them and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Kurt and I were just talking." Shaylynn smiled.

"Are you ready for our in ring promo tonight?" Kurt asked him.

"Yes I am. So happy to be staying here on Raw." Seth smiled when they heard Dean Ambrose's music play and him heading to the ring to interrupt the Miz and Maryse who are new to the Raw Roster.

"Dean's on Raw now?" Shaylynn asked.

"Yes we switched him and Kevin Owens. I think they both just needed a change." Kurt said.

"Yeah I guess. I just I didn't know. Did you?" Shaylynn asked Seth.

"No I had no idea." Seth told her.

As they walked the monitor as Dean was joking around with Miz and Maryse who were still dressed up like John and Nikki. After Dean gave the Miz a dirty deeds he rolled out of the ring and headed back stage. When he saw Seth and Shaylynn.

"Hey Hey!" He grinned. "Look who made their way to Monday Night Raw!" Dean said proudly.

"Yeah I see that." ShayLynn said. "You and Kevin switched places I heard."

"Yeah well Smackdown Live was a great run but Raw is where it's at now. We need to make this Red brand great again so here I am." He smiled. "Besides you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did yea?"

"Welcome to team Red." Shaylynn said.

"Thanks. Hey you never know we may just need to get the Shield back together at some point." Dean joked.

"You sound like a fan girl." Seth teased him. As Dean chuckled.

"Well he is the biggest fan girl of them all." Shaylynn laughed.

"OH it's gonna be all kinds of fun here on Raw." Dean smiled winking at Shaylynn. "But hey I have a match with KO later so I am gonna go get ready." He winked at ShayLynn as he walked away.

"I had no idea he was coming to Raw. I mean I know my dad mentioned it but wasn't sure he wanted to Move Kevin." Shaylynn said.

"Well I know their is rumor of the Shield at some point to it makes sense." He said kissing her.

"Yeah that is true. It's damn true." She smiled.

"Look I know you want to be with me in the ring tonight for my promo." Seth started to say.

"But you don't think it's safe." She said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or our little peanut." He said touching her little growing baby bump and he smiled.

"You are getting the cutest little bump." He whispered.

"Seth." Shaylynn giggled. "I am at that awkward part now I think were it doesn't quiet look like I am pregnant more like I am just getting fat."

"Fat with our growing baby." He smiled.

"Seth Rollins you did not just call me fat!" She said hitting him playfully.

"Hey Baby you said it first." He joked.

"I didn't say I was fat I said I looked it. At which point you are suppose to tell me that I am beautiful and it's all in my head and I am not fat."

"Shay it's all in your head. You are not fat you are beautiful."

"Well now I don't believe you." Shay smiled.

"But you just said if I was ..." He started to say as Shaylynn was giggling.

"I know but I just told you to say it so it doesn't mean anything you are suppose to want to say that." She smiled kissing him.

 **Later than evening.**

Seth was in the ring to address the WWE Universe about his match at Wrestlemania. Shaylynn as much as she wanted to stand in the ring with him choose to watch backstage on the monitor.

"I put every single thing I had into getting myself ready for that match at Wrestlemania. And to do that I could not afford to really think about after Wrestlemania. And that is just the way it is. I woke up after a war with Triple H and I was in more pain than I had ever been in my entire life. My knee was swollen it was sore physically I was messed up. But mentally and emotionally I was at piece. Because I knew the night before I left it all in the ring and more importantly man I DID IT!" Seth said as the crowd cheered. "I did it ... No WE DID It alright! We slayed the King of Kings and having Shaylynn and all of you by my side while I slayed the King is something that I will never forget. However I will probably not be named employee of the month. But more importantly Stephanie McMahon doesn't deal with failure very well and eventually she is going to get healthy and she's going to come back to work and every week she is going to have to see this face and it's going to remind her every week of her failure and her husbands defeat at Wrestlemania. If I am not public enemy number one right now? Oh I am sure she is going to make sure I shoot to the top of the list so realistically it's probably easier for me to just except things the way they are pack up my bags and go to Smackdown live. Look that is the easy way out. Deal with Shane instead of Stephanie. But there is a wild card here in ShayLynn and I took the easy way out once before and I WILL NOT TO IT AGAIN! Because that is not who I am that is not the man I want to be. So Stephanie if you want ship me off to Tuesday nights you better have an army back there ready to drag me up this ramp and drag me out of Long Island because I am NOT leaving Monday Night Raw with out a fight!" Seth stated as he dropped the mic.

Shaylynn smiled at Seth in the ring his fire and passion coming through. When Kurt's music hit and he headed to the ring to address Seth.

"It's True." Kurt started when he got into the ring. "Stephanie made it clear that she wanted you gone. Now Stephanie is entitled to her own opinion but as long as I am GM. You have a home right here on Monday Night Raw! Oh it's true ... IT'S DAMN TRUE!" Kurt told him as they shook hands.

Kurt's music started to play and he headed back up the ramp. Seth was smiling in the ring happy to be staying on Monday Night Raw. When suddenly Samoa Joe attacked Seth from behind.

"Oh hell no!" Shaylynn said. As she headed for the curtain.

"No not again." Vince said getting in front of her.

"Dad MOVE! I am not gonna let Joe hurt him again." Shaylynn growled at the chairman and her father.

"Shaylynn stop this was planned. I told Joe to do that."

Kurt was trying to run interference between the two. Seth finally got the upper hand on Joe.

"Dad let me go out there!" Shaylynn stated.

"No. Shay you need to calm down." Vince told her.

When Raw went to commercial and Seth came back stage Shaylynn ran to him.

"Are you OK?" She asked kissing him.

"Just fine baby. Why are you so mad?" Seth asked.

"Joe attacked you that over grown gorilla." She growled.

"I am fine. I handled my own out there." He smiled kissing her.

"I just don't like him or trust him. I swear Seth if he hurts you..." She said as Seth shut her up by kissing her again.

"Mr. McMahon. I am thinking we need to have Shaylynn as my assistant or something here on Raw." Kurt said.

"I just want her to focus on the task at hand. Having my grand baby." Vince told him.

"I Know that sir. But if you put her in a story line with me you can control her more and she wont go rogue so to say." Kurt explained.

"Kurt I think you have a point on this. I don't know what got into her but she is firecracker that one." Vince smiled as he saw Seth and Shaylynn still hugging.

"She's a Mcmahon sir. That is really all we need to know."

 **Later that night.**

Shaylynn was laying down so exhausted she was almost asleep by the time Seth came back with her food.

"Baby?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Oh Hey. Sorry I must have dozed off. Did you get it?"

"Yes I did and I can't believe I am going to let you eat it." He smiled handing her a double bacon cheese burger , french fries and a chocolate frosty.

"Hmm so good." Shaylynn said with a mouth full after taking a big bite.

Seth couldn't help but laugh as he noticed her belly popping out of the tight tank top she was wearing. He couldn't help but smile as he touched her belly.

"You have to feed our boy." He grinned.

"Oh you think it's a boy huh?" She smiled eating a few fries.

"Just a hunch." He grinned.

"Another little you running around wouldn't be so bad." She teased. "But what if it's a little girl?"

"A girl would be nice too. I just know she wont ever leave the house." He stated.

As Shaylynn felt queasy.

"Shay?" He asked. "You OK?"

When she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and was getting sick. Seth followed her and pulled back her hair and rubbed her back.

"Seth I .. I don't want you to see me like this." She said getting sick again.

"It's all part of this. I am not gonna leave you." Seth said soothing her.

"hmm baby does not like bacon." She said laying her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Baby knows it's not that healthy." Seth joked.

As Shay playfully hit him.

"Ha Ha." She said cuddling on the floor with him.

"ShayLynn I love you so much." Seth said.

"I love you too. I know I am all over the place with this but know I do love you and I am trying." She told him.

"I know you are. But I just think I want you to move in with me." Seth stated.

As Shaylynn's felt sick once again.

"Move in with you?" She questioned.

"Yes Shaylynn will you move to Iowa?"

* * *

 ** _Happy Easter to all who celebrate the holiday!_**

 ** _Thank You so much for your love and support for this story! I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story. So Thank you for taking the time to comment and review!_**

 ** _Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Several Weeks Later.**

ShayLynn had agreed to move to Iowa with Seth. She was very nervous about this move but felt that she needed to give this relationship all the effort it deserved not only for Seth but for their unborn baby as well. Shaylynn was still in the unpacking phase of things trying to get every thing settled in her new home. But they took a little break to go see her new Doctor.

Shaylynn was sitting on the table looking around at the new office a little nervous as Seth was sitting on the stool.

"My mom said this was one of the best in the city." Seth told her.

"Yeah she told me. So I was thinking we could start on the baby's room soon? I mean getting it painted and things. If .. If that is ok with you?" She said shyly.

"Of course. Shay I've noticed you've been really shy lately are you ok?" Seth asked.

"Yes I am just well nervous. I mean I feel like I am coming in to your house and making all these changes. I don't mean to be like that? I just thought a few little touches would be nice." She admitted.

"Shay baby like I told you before it's our home. I want you to feel comfortable so the little changes are great. It's ours now." he said kissing her.

"Well the new matress is amazing." She smiled kissing him back.

When the new Doctor came in.

"Good After noon you must be Shaylynn Mcmahon? I am Dr. Baker."

"HI Dr. Baker and yes I am Shay and this is Seth."

"Hello Seth."

"HI Doc." Seth smiled.

"Well it's says here you are 20 weeks?" He said reading over her chart.

As Shaylynn nodded.

"Well congrats you are half way done. So I am just going to give you a quick exam to make sure things are still looking good then it looks like you are due of another ultrasound so we will do that as well." He smiled.

"Sounds good." Shaylynn said as Dr. Baker started checking her vitals and then did the exam.

"ShayLynn everything is looking great and right on schedule." He said as he started the ultrasound and the bomp bomp bomp filled the room once again.

"That sound never gets old." Seth beamed with pride.

"Strong heart beat on this little one." Dr. Baker smiled as he was taking the baby's measurements. "You are feeling active movement?"

"Oh yes. The baby moves a lot." Shaylynn smiled.

"That's great. So do you know the gender?" He asked.

"No?" Shaylynn said.

"Wait you know? Like I mean you can tell?" Seth smiled.

"Yes I can tell would you like to know?" Dr. Baker smiled.

"I would like to know please? Seth?" Shaylynn asked as Seth was holding her hand and kissed it.

"Hell yes I want to know." He grinned.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Dr. Baker smiled pointing to the screen.

"Really? A little girl?" She smiled staring at the screen.

"Yes it's a sweet little girl."

Later that evening Shaylynn was in the kitchen making dinner when Seth came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oooo strong work out?" She said.

"Yeah. I smell don't I?" He chuckled.

"Yes a little." Shaylynn told him.

"Thought you liked a strong smelly man?" He joked flexing.

"You are kind of good looking." She smiled as she was finishing up dinner.

"Just kinda?" He pouted.

"OK you are sooo hot." She said making a sizzle sound.

After Seth took a quick shower they sat down at the table to eat. As the cat and the dog were begging for food.

"Seth can we talk?" Shaylynn asked him as she snuck a peice of food under the table to Kevin the dog.

"Of course what's on your mind?"

"Are you ok with having a little girl? You haven't really said much since we left the doctors office. I know you really really wanted a little boy."

"Of course I am thrilled to have a little girl. I never meant for you to think I was disappointed or anything. I was basically trying to process the idea of having a daughter. I guess the reality of fatherhood hit me as well. I mean seeing her little face on the screen. She looks like a human now not a bean like the last time we saw her." Seth explained.

"I know what you mean. She is growing every day and it's becoming a reality that I am half way done with this pregnancy. I just wanted to make sure we were ok."

"We are fine Shay. I never meant for you to doubt that. Having a little girl will be amazing. She will be just like her mom." He smiled leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Just like her dad." Shaylynn smiled.

 **Several Days Later: Monday Night Raw.**

"It's a little girl! That is so amazing. The girls are going to be so excited. How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"I am feeling good. The morning sickness is gone and I have a lot more energy. The new doctor in Iowa is great." Shaylynn explained.

"That is great. You know I wasn't sure about this when you told me you wanted to move to Iowa of all places."

"I know but that is where Seth lives and as much as I love New York and Connecticut. Iowa is Seth's home and he has his business there."

"You are really making an effort to make this work and that is great Shaylynn. But just know that you need to be happy too." Stephanie said.

"I know. I am happy." Shaylynn said.

As Stephanie looked at her sister but wasn't totally convinced she that happy.

"So does my niece have a name? YAY a niece I am so excited." Stephanie smiled.

"Well Seth and I talked about it and I like Amelia Grace. But Seth likes McKenzie or Payson." Shaylynn said.

"Those are all great. But I like Amelia." She smiled.

"I do too. But I told Seth we could talk about it and the nursery theme as well. I want something trendy not like over the top princess theme either."

"You have to let me help. I loved doing the girls rooms." Stephanie smiled. "Also you have to let me throw you a baby shower."

"Oh Stephanie you don't have to do that."

"What? Yes I do it's my job as your sister and this baby's Aunt." She smiled hugging her sister.

Seth was eating in catering with Cesaro.

"So it's a girl huh?" Cesaro laughed.

"Yes a sweet little princess." Seth smiled.

"Are you scared?" He laughed.

"Being honest? Terrified. For some reason the idea of having a boy was more calming to me. But I am happy to have a sweet little princess." He grinned.

"Well don't worry she will have her mom's looks." Cesaro teased.

"You are so funny. Now if we can just come up with a name." Seth told his friend.

"Not that easy huh?" He said eating his food.

"We have it narrowed down to three. McKenzie , Payson or Amelia." Seth said.

"Those are all really great.." Cesaro said. As Dean sat down with a plate of food.

"What's great?" Dean asked with a mouth full.

"The list of baby names Shay and Seth have it narrowed down to."

"Yeah what are they?" Dean asked as he continued to eat.

As Seth told him.

"Those are great. Heard Shay moved to Iowa." Dean commented.

"She did and we are very happy. We are having a little girl and next week we are going to start decorating her room." Seth smiled.

"That's great." Dean stated just not in a convincing tone.

"So Dean how is married life?" Seth stated.

"What?" He said.

"It seems like that is the elephant in the room. You and Renee getting married rather suddenly." Seth said.

"Well I took your advice and I maned up. You are having a baby and I got married life goes on." Dean said.

"Right. Well I will see you two later. Vince wanted to talk to me about something." Seth said getting up. "Congrats on the wedding Dean." He said walking away to go find Vince.

When Shaylynn walked in and grabbed a plate of food. Dean couldn't help but smile staring at her as Cesaro noticed.

"Hey doll come sit with us?" Dean said as Shaylynn sat down.

"Sure why not." She smiled. "So I heard you and Seth were rocking to MJ over the weekend." Shaylynn smiled at Cesaro.

"Yeah we rocked to the King of Pop." Cesaro chuckled.

As Shaylynn laughed , Dean couldn't help the smile on his face hearing her cut laugh.

"I guess I will have to listen to some more MJ at home. Better than Parkway Drive. I get he likes that music but it's just not my thing. Even when I work out I just can't seem to get into that kind of music." She smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't let him fool you he likes other music too." Cesaro smiled when he got up and left. Leaving Shaylynn and Dean alone at the table.

"So I hear it's a little girl?" Dean smiled moving over a seat to get closer to her.

"Yes we found out late last week. She's a little girl." Shaylynn smiled.

"She will be perfect just like her mom." Dean smiled winking at her.

"Thank You. I am excited to have a little girl. I wasn't sure about this whole mom thing but she's coming so I just need to embrace this and enjoy these moments."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Is ... is that why you got married?" Shaylynn asked.

"You heard?" Dean said softly.

"Dean I am not stupid I can see your finger and it's been the talk of the town so to say." She said.

"Yeah something like that. I took Seth's advice and I just manned up."

"You manned up and eloped to her?" Shaylynn said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah why not?" He asked.

"Nothing forget it." Shaylynn stated. "You know I am not hungry any more." She said getting up and leaving catering. Dean got up and followed her out towards the productions trucks.

"ShayLynn that's not fair talk to me."

"I just think it's sudden that's all and her of all people Dean really?" Shaylynn said. As Dean looked at her.

"We were dating any way just made it more real."

"I wish I could say I understand Dean. But I can't and I don't. She treats you like trash and you married her? I mean I just want you happy but I don't see that spark in your eye any more and that is scary to me. As your friend I want you happy. But I am sorry I just don't see that you married or not." She said.

"I am happy." He stated but again didn't sound convincing.

"Then as your friend that is all I can ask for." She said hugging him as Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you for being my friend. I treasure our friendship more than you know Shaylynn." He said kissing her cheek as Shaylynn felt the baby move. She grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on her stomach. When Dean felt the baby kick.

"WOW that's little Miss?" Dean smiled.

"That is her. She is saying hello Dean." Shaylynn smiled.

"That is amazing. Feels weird." He laughed.

"A little yes." She smiled. "Look I just want you happy and if you are happy then I will keep my mouth shut. But just know we are friends and I am always here for you."

"Thank you Shay. Like I said that means a lot to me." He said hugging her again.

"Any time." She smiled.

"Hey baby. There you are." Seth said coming over to them as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah just was out for a little walk with the newlywed." She joked patting Dean on the back and he chuckled.

"It's not that big of a deal. But hey I have to go see what's on deck for me tonight." Dean said. "Again thanks Shay."

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"Nothing we were just talking and I voiced some concerns."

"About what?" Seth asked.

"His marriage."

"Why?" Seth asked again.

"Tell me I am not the only one who thinks this is way to sudden for them? Eloping? I mean I know he plays crazy on TV but I thought he had more sense that than in reality."

"Shay if he's happy who are we to judge. Just let them be happy."

"But I don't think he is. She is using him."

"Shay come on they've been together for awhile. I don't think she's using him. They wanted to get married and just went for it."

"I guess. But it still doesn't make this any more strange." She said.

"Look don't let it bug you. It's really none of our business. We have our own things to worry about and take care of. Like choosing a name for our daughter." Seth said as they were walking backstage holding hands.

Deep down Shaylynn didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this. She cared about Dean and thought he was making a big mistake in his life. However Seth was right she needed to focus on her relationship with him and making that work not only for Seth for their unborn daughter as well.

"I love you Seth and I know you are right." She smiled kissing him.

"I love you too. Wait did you just say I was right?" He grinned that cocky Seth Rollins grin.

"Yes I did and don't let it go to your head Rollins." She said smacking his ass.

* * *

 _ **Thank You so much for your love and support for this story! I love reading your comments and thoughts on this story. So Thank you for taking the time to comment and review!**_

 _ **Just a little reminder I do my best when editing but I do tend to miss things so I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Sunday Payback.**

Today was another PPV but because of the Super Star shake up it was a mixed roster event. Shaylynn was walking around backstage taking a few backstage candid photos.

"You gonna take my photo?" Randy asked coming up behind her.

"Now why would I do that?" She smiled turning around as Randy smiled and checked her out.

"WOW!" He blurted out noticed her baby belly.

"Yeah I know can't really hide this any more." Shaylynn said putting her hand on her belly.

"You look beautiful."

"Randy you don't have to say that I know I am getting fat." She said softly.

"Oh Shaylynn stop you are so beautiful. Pregnancy is looks good on you sweet heart." Randy smiled.

"Well Thank You. It's an experience for sure. I'm having a girl." She told him.

"Aww really? That's so amazing." Randy told her. "Have you eaten today?"

"I had a breakfast sandwich at 9:30." She told him.

As Randy glanced at the clock and noticed it was about 3 pm now.

"Shaylynn come on you need to eat. Come to catering."

"Catering? Not really feeling what they were cooking earlier." She admitted.

"It's fine tell me what you want and I will have one of the runners go get us something."

"You know Tacos sound so amazing right now." She smiled.

"Anything." He smiled. "Meet me in catering in about 10 minutes."

"Sure." She smiled as she took a few more photos.

By the time she got to catering there were many other superstars in their eating. Randy had already gotten their food. When he noticed Shaylynn walking in he waved her over.

"Thank you Randy these look amazing but you really didn't have to do this." She smiled sitting down as he pulled the chair out for her.

"It was nothing that's what the runners get paid for." He told her sitting across her as Shaylynn started eating.

"This is soo good." She said with a mouth full. "OO is there hot sauce?" Shaylynn asked looking in the bag for it.

As Randy couldn't help but laugh. "Since when you like hot sauce?" He asked handing her some.

"Since being pregnant I guess." She laughed putting some hot sauce on another taco and eating it.

"Any cravings or anything?" Randy smiled as he started to eat as well.

"Not really? I mean if I want something or if something sounds good I eat it." Shaylynn laughed. "I am on this chocolate strawberry milkshake kick now. I mean I had Seth buy two of them yesterday and I mixed them."

Randy laughed as he couldn't help but stare are the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

"You know it sucks you aren't on Smackdown. I think it's total bull shit that Vice isn't giving you GM."

"Yeah it sucks. But I get why he did it. Seth is on Raw and looks like he will be there for awhile and with the baby coming. I see why my Dad did what he did. Doesn't mean I like it. But it means Seth and I are on the same schedule now. It's nice to be home with him before he flies out to house shows."

"Wait the rumors are true? You moved to Iowa?" Randy asked.

"Yes I did. It's been several weeks now actually." Shaylynn said eating another taco.

"Do you like it? I mean it's corn country."

"I do like it. It's Seth's home he has his business there and his family. His mom is so sweet and just so welcoming." Shaylynn said.

"You know my mom always liked you and my Dad he just adored you." Randy told her.

"They were always so nice. They always made me feel welcome in your family." Shaylynn said.

"They do miss you. My mom actually asked about you the other day." He smiled.

"That was sweet of her. I bet she's so happy you finally settled down." Shaylynn joked.

"She is. She loves having the grandkids around." Randy explained.

"Oh I bet she does." She smiled. "So are you ready for this house of horrors match tonight?"

"Ready as I will ever be. " He said.

"Well I am sure you will kick some ass." She smiled when she felt the baby kicking. "Oooo."

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes I am more than OK. Baby girl may not be a fan of the hot sauce. She is sure kicking."

"C.. can I?" Randy asked moving closer and reaching his hand out.

"Yeah of course." She said as Randy placed his hand on her belly and could feel the faint little flutter of baby girl Rollins.

"That is so amazing. That feeling never gets old." Randy smiled.

"It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach most of the time." She smiled.

"Do you have a picked out?" Randy asked his hand still on her baby bump.

"We have it narrowed down to three but other than that we can't seem to agree." Shaylynn said.

"What are they?" Rand asked her.

"Payson , McKenzie and Amelia." She told him.

"I love Amelia." Randy smiled. "You've always loved that name."

"Yeah I have. But Seth doesn't seem to like it. He really likes McKenzie." She explained.

"Well I am sure once you see her little face it will all come together." Randy said.

"I am sure you right." She said.

"Did you just say I was right?" Randy chuckled.

"Don't get use to it." She smiled. "Thanks again for the tacos they were really good. I should go find Seth before his match. Good luck with part two of the house of horror match."

"Thanks." He laughed watching her.

As the PPV started they watched backstage on the monitor. During Seth's match Shaylynn watched the monitor and wouldn't take her eyes off the screen.

"He'll be fine." Hunter told her.

"Yeah I know but it's a little scary knowing he is in the ring with Joe. I know he is good at what he does. But I just I worry he'll get injured again and what if he can't wrestle any more? That would destroy him and I don't trust Joe. I think he is very sloppy in the ring." Shaylynn said voicing her concerns to her brother in law.

"Shay I know but Joe is a good wrestler. He can get a tad carried away but nothing way out there and nothing no one else on the roster does. You do know that if he was a danger to anyone on the roster he wouldn't have been called up and her certainly wouldn't be in that ring." Hunter explained.

"I know. I just I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I am just all over the place and so moody and emotional." She blurted out.

As Hunter tried to hide his laugh.

"It's not funny." She said sternly.

"It's a little funny and it's nothing to worry about your sister was the same way. If not worse when she was pregnant." He told her.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. When she was pregnant with Murphy I couldn't do anything right. She even hated the way I ate." Hunter chuckled.

Shaylynn couldn't help but smile. "Well I am not that bad I don't think."

"I am sure you're not." He said as they directed their attention to screen as Seth picked up the win over Joe. As he celebrated briefly in the ring. Shaylynn breathed a sign of relief.

"See he did good kid!" Hunter smiled.

"Yeah he is amazing." She smiled as she could feel their baby girl moving a bit. "Yes Sweetie! Daddy won." She said softly.

 **The Next day: Monday Night Raw.**

Shaylynn was talking with Stephanie backstage.

"You are looking so good Shaylynn. You feeling OK?" Stephanie asked her sister.

"I am actually. Feeling really good. Seth has been so amazing as well." She said.

"You know I have to admit I wasn't sure you about and Seth."

"Yeah? What do you mean?"

"Oh I just mean I didn't think you'd get serious with another wrestler after the whole Orton thing. I didn't know know if given Seth's past he would man up so to say. But I admit I was wrong about him. He is so in love with you and he is so excited about having a baby." Stephanie explained. "He even talked to dad."

"About what?" Shaylynn asked.

"Wait you didn't know? Did you?" She asked.

"Know what? When did he talk to dad?"

"Yesterday. He asked Dad if they could talk privately." Stephanie said.

"What was it about do you know?" Shaylynn asked again.

"I don't really know. I mean Hunter and I left the room. I think we had and idea of what he was talking to him about." Stephanie said. "But I don't want to ruin this moment for you because Shay aside from having the baby. This is one of those special moments."

"You don't think it's marriage? Do you? I mean seriously we haven't really been going out that long. I know we live together and are having a baby but does that mean we have to get married?" She asked feeling her chest tighten a bit

"ShayLynn don't do that! Don't over think this or freak out!"

"I .. I'm not freaking out." She lied to her sister.

"Shay I know you better than you think I do. I know that look you are freaking out. Don't let this bother you. I am not saying that is what he talked to Dad about at all. Just something Hunter and I thought it could be. Hell it could have been about a title shot." Stephanie said seeing the fear on her sister's face.

"Yeah sure because Seth usually just goes up to Dad and talks about a title shot." Shaylynn said. "It's fine I will just try not to think about it and just move on." She said.

When Hunter and Vince came into the room talking about the show for tonight.

"I am not sure that works Vince." Hunter said. "I mean with Brock not defending the title until July. We have a gap in the show."

"Yeah I am just not sure how to make this work." Vince admitted.

"Brock is seriously not defending the title until July?" Shaylynn asked standing up slowly.

"That's right. He used most of his appearances already so we are with out him until end of June."

"Then Dad why the hell did you give him the title? I hate this part time never hear bull shit." Shaylynn said.

"Yeah I know but he is Brock Lesnar and we are paying him a lot of money so we are going to use him when we can." Vince said. "It's all part of the business." He explained.

"Right so the biggest title you have on Raw is the Intercontinental championship. Which is Dean. Why not have that be a bigger deal? I mean give that title more air time. Have Seth and Finn fight or it or something?" Shaylynn suggested.

"Not a bad idea. That is one of the reasons I moved Dean to Raw. Good call Shaylynn Sweetheart." Vince said hugging his daughter before leaving the room and heading to creative.

 **Later that evening.**

Raw was getting ready to go live as Shaylynn was talking to Seth.

"You really should rest." He told her kissing her cheek.

"Seth I told you I am fine." She said.

"I know you told me but you've been running around taking photos all afternoon. You really need to take it easy more."

"I know and thank you for caring. But I am fine. When I feel tired I will sit down. I promise." Shaylynn reassured him.

"You better." He said kissing her lips softly.

When Dean came up to them.

"Shay just the woman I was looking for." Dean smirked.

"Me why?"

"Well I heard you are the person to thank for giving this title a little push." He smiled holding the IC title in the air.

"This title gets lost sometimes and with Brock not defending until July. It's time to put this title front and center." She smiled.

"Well thanks. I am glad I moved to Raw. I knew it was gonna be a good thing." He smiled winking at Shaylynn.

"Yeah? How does that work since you are separated from your wife?"

"Doesn't matter really!" Dean stated.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You just got married and now you are separated." Seth questioned.

"I just mean we still see each other on our days off the only difference is we aren't on the same show. I get home Tuesday morning she gets home Wednesday. It's actually nice to be home alone on Tuesday." Dean admitted.

"Right. Well I love traveling and having Shay close to me." Seth smiled kissing her lips. "Wish me luck baby."

"You don't need it. But good luck." She said kissing him.

When Seth's music hit he headed to the ring to talk to the WWE Universe about defeating Joe the night before.

"Shay again thank you for having confidence in me to put this title first." Dean said.

"Your welcome and I know you will do great things when given the chance. Dean you are an amazing person and you deserve it."

"Thanks just wish others would think that about me." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Nothing it's nothing. I just wanted to say thank you and I wont let you , my fans or this company down." He told her.

"I know you wont Dean." She smiled hugging him.

"Seth is so fucking lucky to have you in his life." He whispered in her ear.

"Dean are you ok? Do you want to talk?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Nah I don't want to bother you. I am fine. Just have to man up right? At Seth puts it any way."

"Yeah man up." She laughed as Dean's music hit and he headed to the ring.

As Shaylynn watched this segment she couldn't help but laugh as Dean being the comic relief of the segment and Seth being the strong independent one.

"This is going to work out wonderfully. Shay you are a genious." Vince told his youngest daughter as he came up to her.

"I am really not Dad. Just thinking about the talent you have and how to use them. I love the idea you had about Dean going around interviewing the three guys in the match. Nice touch."

"That was actually Dean's idea." Vince smiled.

"Really? See Dad he knows what will sell. Most of them do." She smiled.

"Yes and Seth is one I am very proud of. He didn't let his injury hold him back he worked harder and had more determination than I have seen in someone in a long time. He is a keeper ShayLynn. I know you and Dean are friends and that's fine but don't let that cloud your judgement when it comes to Seth Rollins."

"Dad what are you talking about?" Shaylynn asked him confused.

"Look you know I hate it when talent date each other is more of an annoyance but it seems to be happening all the time as of late. Not to mention my oldest daughter married a huge super star and it looks like my youngest will follow suit. Just go with your heart and if Seth Rollins is the one that will make you and my Granddaughter happy then be with him. Be good to him. I will tell you this much Seth Rollins is NOT Randy Orton and you Shaylynn McMahon are not the same girl you were back then either. You've grown up." He told her.

"I know Seth is an amazing guy and I am trying to let the past go and move on and be happy. For me , for Seth and for our daughter." She explained.

"I can see that and I am so proud of you. So does my grandaughter have a name?" Vince smiled hugging her.

"Not yet. Seth and I still can't seem to agree. We still have our final three choices." She smiled.

"Once you see her little face you will know." Vince smiled.

"Thanks dad. For everything. For always being there when I need you and for understanding why I had to do things my way. I know it was hard for you and you didn't like it but you never gave up on me and for that I am grateful because it lead me back here."

"I knew at some point when you did what you wanted you would come back home." He told her before heading back to the production area.

As Shaylynn continued to watch the opening segment of Raw she could feel her baby girl moving around as she rubbed her belly.

"HI my princess. Yes that is daddy on TV. He loves you so much and I want to give you the world. I know deep down he does too. You know I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know if I wanted this life. But feeling you move and seeing your little face on the ultrasound. I want you to know that I will do whatever I have to to make you happy. To give you the best life that I can. Me and your dad love you and will protect you. I love you sweet girl so so much. I want to be the best Mom I can be." Shaylynn said her hands still rubbing her belly as she glanced up at Seth on the screen.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and reviews. I truly love your feedback!**_

 _ **I just wanted to say I am so sorry for taking a while to update this story. Sometimes life gets in the way of writing. I will try and update more often. Again Thank you for taking an interest in this story. It means so much!**_

 _ **Please remember I do my best when editing each chapter but I often miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Raw was in London this week and Seth along with the rest of the Raw and Smackdown roster had been on tour for well over a week. Shaylynn had been working on the baby's room then she flew to London for Raw. Seth was so excited to finally see Shaylynn when he arrived in London early Monday Morning he went right to their room and saw that she was already sleeping. He kissed her softly before pulling her close to him and drifting off to sleep himself.

"I missed you." She said softly still half asleep.

"I missed you too." He told her kissing her again.

The Next Day after having breakfast together and doing a little sight seeing together they headed to the O2 Arena for Monday Night Raw.

"I still say you've gotten bigger since I have seen you last." Seth smiled staring at Shaylynn.

"I am an inch or two bigger. She is really growing and moving around a lot more for sure." She smiled.

"Well our daughter is growing." He smiled.

"She really is and she will be here before we know it." Shaylynn said as she was reading over the script for tonight's show.

"Wait? Your acting GM tonight?" Seth asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Kurt couldn't make it to London and since I wanted to come my dad is giving me this chance. Of course it's Raw style so it's like a one night only think and like Co-Gm or something. But yes."

"Shay that is great. I was a little worried about you flying all the way to London I mean in your condition." He admitted.

"Seth I am just pregnant not helpless. Besides I flew in with Stephanie so it was on the jet. It was nice and relaxed." Shaylynn smiled.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you." Seth told her as he kissed her softly.

"There she is." Dean said coming over to them and sitting down. "So looks like we are working together tonight huh?" He grinned.

"Looks like it."

"Really?" Seth questioned.

"Yes that is what I meant when I said Co-GMs." She smiled.

"With Dean?" Seth asked.

"Yes with Dean because it's going along with his story line with the Miz." She said.

"Yeah I get it." Seth said. "So your wife? She's around here somewhere?" He asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah she's around." Dean said looking back at the script for the show.

"Well I am going to check in with my dad before the show starts. Have a great show and just watch out for Joe." Shaylynn said kissing Seth as she stood up.

"I can take him." He winked watching her watching her walk away.

 **Monday Night Raw.**

The show opened with Dean Ambrose walking back stage getting a phone call from Kurt saying that he was the acting General Manager for the night. Then his music hit and he headed to the ring.

"What's up London!" Dean said at the crowd cheered. "Now I just got off the phone with the General Manager Kurt Angle and unfortunately Kurt won't be here tonight." He explained as there were boos heard in the crowd. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry I think his dog was sick or something and you can't boo a sick dog you just can't. Fortunately Kurt knows a trustworthy person when he sees one and for tonight Kurt Angle has named me acting General Manager of Monday Night Raw."

As the crowd was cheering Miz's music hit and he along with Maryse headed to the ring.

"Funny you mention this Dean because I got a similar phone call from one Stephanie McMahon. Once she heard about Kurt's decision she knows what we all know you being left in charge Raw would be cancelled after one week. So she decided to have a co acting general manager and that person is ..." He said. When all of a sudden a new theme song began to play. "Firework." By Katy Perry.

 _"You just gotta ignite the light. And let it shine. Just own the night._

 _Like the Fourth of July. 'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you're worth_

 _Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!". As you shoot across the sky-y-y . Baby you're a firework._

 _Come on let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!". You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down."_

As Shaylynn headed to the ring with a mic in her hand. Wearing a cute pair of black pants and a white shirt that flowed a bit over her belly. Dean helped her into the ring.

"Miz. You are right Stephanie does have a co acting GM tonight and it's me."

"You? Really?" Miz said.

"Yes. Me. Stephanie called me and said that Dean was going to be in charge tonight per Kurt's requests and didn't think he was up to the job. No offence Dean." Shaylynn smiled and winked at him. As Dean smiled and winked back. "So she asked if I would help him with the show. So we are both in charge tonight."

"Well this is unacceptable." Miz said in outrage.

"Why? Because you really thought that she would put you in charge?" Shaylynn chuckled.

"Well yes. Yes I did." He told her.

"Sorry Miz but that wasn't ever going to happen. I am a Mcmahon. This is my birth right so damn right I am gonna take this chance and run Monday night Raw. See I am the forgotten Mcmahon. Stephanie has Raw and Shane as Smackdown and where does that leave me? So tonight is my chance to prove to my father that I have what it takes to run this company and this flag ship show." She stated as the crowd cheered for her.

When Braun Strowman's music hit and he came to the ring. Dean stood next to Shaylynn so that Braun wouldn't get to close. Braun began his promo talking about how he took out the big dog and when his arm was healed he was going to destroy Roman Reigns as long a he was still walking around he was going to be going after him and when that score is settled he wants Brock Lesnar for the title. When Kalisto interrupted and explained that Braun maynot be done with Roman but he wasn't done with Braun yet. So they set up a match for tonight Braun Strowman vs Kalisto.

"Great job you two. 10 minutes into being General Manager and you've already ended Kalisto's career. What's next? Electrified Ring ropes? A junkyard brawl? Jack and Coke on a pole match?" Miz said.

"Now I will take all those things into consideration." Dean said. "But I was thinking more in the lines of a match? One the fans have never seen before."

"And want to see right Dean? I think I know where you are going with this." Shaylynn smiled. "Tonight for the first time one on one The Miz vs Finn Balor in the first match of the night!" Shaylynn said.

"Yes love it! You heard it here first first match of the night is The Miz vs Finn Balor." Dean said as the crowd cheered and his music played.

The next backstage segment was Shaylynn and Dean talking to one of the producers with a clipboard talking about the show for tonight. When the Miz came in and interrupted them.

"What was that out there?" He asked referring to the happening that occurred during his match with Finn. Maryse getting banned from ringside and Dean restarting the match at one point so it wouldn't end in a DQ. Which lead to Finn picking up the win.

"What? I like .. No we .. we like to run a tight ship alright? We run a clean show." Dean explained to him.

"Clean? You haven't showered in a week." The Miz snapped back.

"I have a shower in my office." Dean told him.

"You have an office? He has an office?" Miz asked.

"Yes they both are sharing an office." The producer said.

"Look we have work to do. We have most of the show all done and scheduled for the night." Shaylynn said referring to the clipboard.

"Yeah we've been working hard with all the GMing we've been doing not sure what you've been doing so yeah you can probably take off then." Dean explained.

"WAIT! I had a very important Miz TV scheduled for tonight."

"Did you know about it?" Dean asked Shay.

"Nope." She said.

"My guest ... My guest tonight is one of the guys from One Direction." Miz said.

"Little George or Johnny?" Dean asked.

"That isn't any of their names." Miz said.

"Doesn't matter." Dean said.

"It's cancelled." Shaylynn told him.

"Uncancel it." Miz said.

"More action less talking." Dean said.

"You know for a guy who is talking about less talking you seem to be hold up in your office taking showers and doing nothing." Miz said.

"Hey you know me man. I came to Monday night Raw to get down I will take on anybody , anytime , anywhere." Dean stated.

"Oh really that's great! Shay put him in a match then."

"Already done. Tonight in the Main Event it's Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt." Shaylynn said.

"Good!" Miz said before he stormed out.

Monday Night Raw was going really smoothly so far with the matches and the London crowd enjoying the show. The next segment was Charly interviewing Samoa Joe. As he was talking about beating down Seth Rollins. Seth attacked him out of nowhere during the interview. When security broke them up and separated them. So the GM's set up a match for tonight Seth Rollins vs Samoa Joe.

This match started off physical for both men. It was a give and take match for sure when Joe decided to take it one step further and not listen to the officials the match was ruled a DQ and Seth Rollins was the winner. Joe did not take that and smashed Seth's head onto the turnbuckle and then put him in the Kokina Clutch. As the official was telling Joe to release the hold. When Shaylynn came out to ringside.

"JOE! STOP! Let go of the hold NOW!" She yelled at him. "It's over!"

As Joe let go of the hold and stared down at a lifeless Seth Rollins. "IT'S OVER WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER!" He yelled. When he then directed his attention at Shaylynn who was more concerned about Seth Rollins in that moment. As they cut to a commercial break Seth slowly got out of the ring.

"Are you ok?" Shaylynn asked.

"I am fine." He choked out.

"Are you sure?" She asked again taking his hand as they walked back stage.

"Yes. That hold was a little tight." he admitted.

"The sooner this stupid feud is over the better." Shaylynn told him.

"Yes but you shouldn't have been ringside. You could have gotten hurt."

"Seth I needed to stop him and it just furthers the storyline. Not to mention we are fine." She said patting her stomach.

"Good that is what really matters." He told her.

Raw ended with the main event. Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt with Wyatt picking up the win over Dean with an assist from the Miz.

After Seth had showered and changed his clothes Shay and Seth were walking around London.

"I hate that I have to leave you in like a few hours." He told her.

"I know. But I am just going to go to sleep and rest I am exhausted."

"I know. You need to get off your feet. When do you fly home?" Seth asked holding her hand.

"I am flying home first thing Wednesday Morning with Shane." She said as they were walking down by the river and could see the lights of London.

"This is so beautiful." Shay said. "I miss London sometimes. I am so glad that I got to come."

"I am too. I have to say you kicked ass tonight as GM and I know your dad saw that too." He smiled kissing her as they stopped walking. "Shay?" Seth as he grabbed both her hands to face her.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Life offers many challenges. I know I can meet them if you're willing to face them with me. Nothing ever truly made sense to me outside of the wrestling world until I met and fell in love with you. You've shown me there is a world to conquer outside of this. I know now there are many ways to be happy in this life, but all I really need is you. ShayLynn Mcmahon will you marry me?" Seth asked getting down on one knee and pulling out that velvet box displaying a gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

Shaylynn stood there stunned as she felt her chest tighten.

"Yes Seth! I will marry you." She told him as Seth smiled from ear to ear placing the diamond ring on her finger and giving her a kiss so full of love and passion. "I love you Shaylynn Mcmahon and I love you to sweet pea." He said placing his hand on her baby belly.

"We love you too Seth." She said as they shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and reviews.**_

 _ **I kept going back and forth as to what Shay's entrance theme music should be. I settled for this song but if you have an idea for something more fitting please leave a comment or message me and let me know!**_

 _ **Please remember I do my best when editing each chapter but I often miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **A few months later.**

"Hey you heading home?" Hunter asked Seth as he was coming out of the locker room after Monday Night Raw.

"Yes Shay is miserable and well she's a Mcmahon and let's me know it." Seth told him.

"Yeah how is that bed rest treating her."

"You know Shaylynn how do you think it's going."

"I figured at much. She called me three times during the first hour of Raw."

"Better you than me." Seth laughed.

"So when is your flight home?"

"It's at like 3 am earliest I could get. So I figured I would catch a little nap at the hotel."

"Want to take the jet?" Hunter offered.

"Nah. I know you are heading to Smackdown. Commercial if fine. Thanks."

"It will be over soon enough then you will have that little girl in your arms and it will be all worth it." Hunter smiled. "Being a father is amazing."

"Yeah I am nervous and excited all at the same time." Seth said.

"You'll be fine. Just remember to breathe." Hunter joked.

After stopping to get something to eat Seth got to his hotel room and was just relaxing watching sportscenter on TV. As he heard a knock at his door he got up to answer it. Sasha was standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Rollins." She said offering him a cup.

"Hey Sasha Thank you." He said taking a sip.

"No problem." She smiled going into the room and sitting on his bed.

"Sasha what are you doing?" Seth asked watching her.

"Seeing what you are watching on TV. Sports Center really?" She said getting the remote.

"Yeah I like Sports Center." Seth said.

"Well let's see what else is on." Sasha said going flipping through the channels.

"Give me that remote." Seth said reaching for it.

"Nah." She giggled keeping it from him as she flipped through more channels.

"Woman don't you have something else to do?" Seth asked.

"Nope. I like bugging you." She giggled.

"Oh you do huh?" He said sitting back on the bed.

"Yep! It's fun." Sasha said.

"Stop that!" He chuckled.

"Why your not ticklish are you King Slaya?" Sasha said still poking him.

"I am ticklish." He laughed.

"Good to know!" She smiled tickling him more.

Seth couldn't help but laugh as she poked at him more.

"Hey not quite that." He said tickling her more as she started to giggle and move around the bed more trying to get away from him.

"No fair."

As he caught her moving closer to her as she looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"Sasha! I .. can't." He said pushing her away.

"Seth I have wanted to do that for awhile now. " She admitted to him.

"You know I'm with Shay! She's carrying our daughter! She is gonna be my wife!" Seth stated standing up away from the bed.

"I know your with her. I know. I just I've liked you for a long time. How could you not know that? Then all of a sudden you were with her and that relationship started moving way to damn fast so now that's she's not on the road I wanted to take my chance!" Sasha told him staring at him.

"Your chance?! Your chance?! Now all of sudden you want me and it's none of your damn business about my relationship I LOVE HER!" He growled.

"Yeah well you had to know I liked you Seth. I couldn't have been any more clear. Then all of a sudden she comes in the picture and you forgot about me!" She said.

"I thought you wanted to just be friends." Seth squeaked out.

"No you dumb ass! I wanted to be more than that!" Sasha stated.

"I am sorry Sasha. I don't want more with you. I can't do that!" Seth told her.

"Just think about it please Seth." She said kissing his lips softly one more time before leaving the room.

While Dean was heading back to his room he saw her leaving Seth's room.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Dean." Sasha smiled heading to her room.

"Sasha... what were you doing in Seth's room?" Dean questioned her.

"Dean a lady never kisses and tells." She smiled heading to her room.

 **With ShayLynn.**

She was lying her bed trying to get as comfortable as possible. When her phone range. She slowly reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" She said softly.

"Hello darling." Dean said.

"Dean? Hi." She said.

"I don't know what is going on but Sasha was coming out of Seth's room hair all messy and shit." He blurted out.

"Wait what?" Shay asked a bit confused.

"I was going to my room and I saw Sasha coming out of his room."' Dean told her.

"Dean I am sure its not what you think." Shay said.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I mean remember we did something similar" she said trying to sit up a bit.

"That was a great night." He grinned remembering.

"We feel asleep watching a movie. It was innocent" she said.

"I miss snuggling with you." He grinned.

"Dean?" Shay said.

"Just speaking the truth." He explained.

"You know i am with seth and you are married Dean." Shaylynn said.

"Yeah I know." Dean said softly.

"Look I have to go I am tired and Seth is calling me." She told him.

"Take care of yourself darling and we'll talk soon."

"Yeah Ok." She said answering the call from Seth. "Hello?"

"Hi baby. I missed you and Sasha tried to kiss me!" He blurted out in one sentence really fast.

"What? She kissed you?" She asked.

"Yes she kissed me but I pushed her away!" Seth told her.

"Seth I am 9 months pregnant ready to have this baby. I am stuck in this bed in fricken Iowa and you are kissing Sasha Banks!"

"Baby listen to me. I am so sorry I wasn't expecting her to do that. I meant nothing I swear. Please don't stress about this just try and rest." He told her.

"Seth we will just talk about it when you get home. You are coming home?" Shay asked as she was now pacing their bedroom.

"Then I will see you when you get home." She growled hanging up on him as she laid back down in bed trying to get comfortable.

"Hey sweet girl. How you doing in there? Yeah I know it's getting crowded in there huh? Well I know you'll be here soon and I am so excited to meet you but I am so nervous to be your mom. Your dad loves you so much and I know this Sasha thing I can't overreact I am sure it's innocent just like my friendship with Dean." She said to as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **So sorry for not posting in awhile. Life has been fairly crazy as of late. I really hope to start giving more regular updates. Thank you for your continued interest and support in my stories.**_

 _ **A special Thanks and Shout out to an amazing Redhead who helped me with the chapter couldn't have done it without you! Thanks a bunch!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and reviews.**_

 _ **Please remember I do my best when editing each chapter but I often miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **A couple weeks.**

Shaylynn was actually a few days over her due date and miserable. Seth had been gone on the Asia tour so Linda , Stephanie and the girls came to Iowa to be with Shaylynn for the week so she wasn't alone.

"I can't believe dad couldn't let Seth stay home." Shaylynn growled sitting on the couch.

"You know your father he doesn't like showing favoritism. Besides Seth will be home after Raw." Linda said.

"Yeah I know but seriously I could go into labor any minute and he's not here. He's with HER." Shaylynn said.

"Who?" Her mother questioned.

"Sasha." Stephanie said.

"What about Sasha?" Linda asked.

"She's been flirting with Seth since Shay isn't there. It's just her being a little back stage hoe." Stephanie stated.

"Yeah well I am suppose to be married to Seth. But nope he doesn't want a quick wedding he says it's cheap and unclassy." Shaylynn said.

"Well sweetheart. I agree with Seth on this one you both deserve a nice wedding. Not some backyard in the middle of the night trashy wedding. That maybe good for some in the WWE but not a Mcmahon." Linda said.

As Shaylynn couldn't help but laughing knowing exactly who her mother was talking about.

"I know and I am sorry. I love having you both here and helping me get everything ready. I am just ready to have this baby. I mean what is she doing in there?" Shaylynn said poking her belly.

"She's just waiting for the perfect moment. Her moment she will come out when she is ready." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I know. Again thank you both so much for coming out here. I know Iowa isn't the most fun place in the world." Shay told them.

"It's fine Shay. This is your home now and we love and support you." Stephanie said. "So what you need to do now is go nap. You've been on your feet far to long today."

"I know I was hoping I could induce labor. I am so ready to meet her." Shaylynn said.

"I know." Stephanie said.

As Shaylynn headed up to her room and tried to get comfortable for a nap.

 **Phoenix** **AZ Monday Night Raw.**

"I can't believe you dude." Dean said as they were sitting in catering.

"What?" Seth asked.

"You and Banks." Dean answered.

"Nothing happened. I set her straight."

"Did you Seth? She was awful chumming with you in Japan and even seemed to show up to a few places we were at." Dean questioned.

"Are you trying to piss me off or is this just coming naturally to you right now?" Seth asked annoyed.

"I am not trying to. But you know I care about Shay and I don't want to see her get her. Dude she's about ready to pop and here you are. You haven't been home in almost two weeks."

"Looks who's talking? You haven't either and you have only been married a few months."

"Yeah well we aren't having a kid."

"Yet."

"Not even funny." Dean glared at him.

"Look I know you care and are just trying to be a friend. But why don't you worry about your own marriage and let me worry about mine." Seth said getting up from the table.

Dean just shook his head and watched his friend walk away.

"Seth!" Hunter called to him.

"Yeah?" Seth answered stopping for his future brother in law.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah should be a quick and easy night."

"Good. How are things going? I know this must be hard you being here."

"Yeah I mean I wish I was with Shay. But to be honest I don't think I would be much help at this point." Seth confessed.

"You feel hopeless I get that. I did too. But sometimes just being there is better than not being there at all. So tonight after the show you head straight home and just be there for her. She is going to need you. This isn't any easier for her if anything it's worse that fear and anticipation no man can understand." Hunter explained.

"I am ready to be home for sure. I am also ready to meet our little girl. But there is this fear inside me. What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to either of them? Does that sound dumb?" He asked.

"Of course not Seth. I was the same way all three times. With our girls I felt lost and hopeless. But one thing you need to know about those Mcmahon women is they are strong and badass and as terrifying as this all seems. That all goes away when you see your daughter and a new kind of terrifying kicks in."

"Raising a daughter terrifying." Seth chuckled.

"You got that right." He said.

 **Later that evening.**

Shay was up from her afternoon nap and waddled into the kitchen.

"Steph that smells so good what is it?"

"lasagna." She smiled.

"Yeah I helped." Vaughn said.

"Well it smells great and I am so hungry."

"When we gonna meet the baby?" Aurora asked.

"Soon I hope sweet heart." Shay smiled as they were getting their plates to eat.

"Why do you have that weird black chair that one room? It's creep kinda in there." Murphy added.

"Yeah I am not a fan of some of that stuff either darling. But that is what Seth likes so we keep in that room." Shaylynn laughed as they were now sitting down to eat.

"Aunt Shay do you miss Seth?" Vaughn asked.

"I miss him soo soo much and I can't wait to see him tonight." She smiled.

"Yeah I miss Daddy too. He coming here mommy?" Murphy asked Stephanie.

"Yes sweetheart he is flying in with Seth then we are going to head home because you three have your day camp next week." She said.

"Well that sounds fun." Shay smiled loving this time with her family.

"Yeah and Murphy and Aurora have their swimming lessons again." Vaughn added.

"You too Vaughn." Aurora said with a little bit of sass.

"I don't have swimming lessons any more they are diving lessons." She corrected her little sister.

" That sound fancy." Shay smiled.

"I am getting really good at it." Vaughn smiled proud of herself.

"I bet you are." Shay smiled as she felt a sharp pain move across her abdomen. "ahh." She whimpered softly.

"ShayLynn you ok?" Linda asked.

"Yeah Mom fine. Just a sharp pain."

"Like a contraction?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah but it was just a little stronger than the ones yesterday."

"Well just breath Shay. We'll time them and if they get closer together we'll take you to the hospital." Stephanie said.

ShayLynn nodded in agreement.

A couple hours later Monday Night Raw started as the girls were curled up on the couch with Kevin the dog and the cat watching the show. Shaylynn was walking slowly around the house watching as well timing her contractions that seemed to be getting closer together. As it was another segment of Miz TV as Dean Ambrose came out.

"He's so crazy sometimes right Murphy." Aurora said.

"Yeah lunatic fringe." Murphy giggled.

" I like him he's cool sometimes but this thing with the Miz is getting boring." Vaughn said.

Shaylynn laughed hearing her nieces talk.

"I agree Vaughn I told Grandma the same thing about Dean and this feud. Hopefully he listens and going into Summerslam he gives them both something better to do." She said.

Dean was now on commentary as the match between Health and the Miz ended. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel started beating down Heath when Dean saw enough of that he came to the rescue.

"Well it's about time Dean can't let them beat up Heath. The one man band." Vaughn said.

"Yeah he's got kids!" Murphy stated.

Shaylynn chuckled as she noticed that now Dean was getting the beat down from Miz , Bo and Curtis.

"Of course Dad. What are you doing lately with this character." She mumbled to herself when she all of a sudden felt slight press and then a small gush of water. "Oh! S .. Stephanie!" She said looking down.

"What?" She asked seeing the puddle of water. "Your water broke."

"I hope so that or I just pissed on the carpet." She said.

"OK just breath. Vaughn sweetie get Aunt Shay's back and the diaper bag right next to it. Mom I am going to take her to the hospital you stay with the girls." Stephanie said as Linda hugged and kissed Shay.

"You are going to be great. As soon as Hunter gets here with Seth I will go to the hospital. Ok sweetheart."

"OK Mom." She said hugging her mom again before going out to the car.

"We need to call Seth." Shaylynn said dialing his number when it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it." She said a bit flustered. "He didn't answer."

"It's ok try again. I know his segment was coming up maybe he is in the ring. As soon as I get you settled into your room I will call Hunter and make sure he is on his way home." Stephanie said.

"What if he misses this? I just don't think I can do this without him." Shaylynn said fear in her voice.

"Listen to me sweetie. You are going to be amazing. I know this is scary I've been there three times before. But you have so if by some weird fluke Seth doesn't make you can do this without him. For you and this little girl. You are a bad ass Mcmahon. You've got this."

Once Shaylynn was checked in to her room and the nurse came in to set everything up and the doctor gave her a quick exam. It was determined that she was in labor and about 5 cm dilated.

"See Sweetie halfway there." Stephanie said.

"Thank you. Now please try calling Hunter again. I can't get thru to Seth." She said.

"Of course. You rest up." Stephanie told her little sister handing her some Ice Chips. Shay was eating those as she turned on the TV to see Seth in the ring shirtless giving a promo to Bray Wyatt.

"He's in the ring. He'll make it baby girl." Shaylynn said rubbing her belly as she was listening to the baby's heartbeat on the monitor.

When Hunter answered his phone.

"Hello Wife." He smiled.

"Shay's water broke. Get Seth , get on the jet and get to Iowa now." Stephanie said sternly.

"This isn't a drill?" He joked.

"No! It's not. He better not miss this Shay is freaking out. She's 5 cm dilated so it will still be a few hours but you guys really shouldn't wait until after Raw." Stephanie said. "We're on it. He's just finishing up his promo and I'll get the jet ready to go. Give Shay my best and we'll be there soon." He said hanging up the phone and ran to find Seth.

"Hunter bro where's the fire!" Ambrose asked as he speed by him.

"Where's Rollins?"

"He just went into the locker I think why?" Ambrose asked.

As Hunter was already gone and heading into the locker room.

"Seth get dressed now! It's time." Hunter said.

"Time for what?" Seth asked looking at his phone and seeing three voicemails and almost 10 text messages. "Oh Shit! It's time time like Baby time!" He said.

"Bingo sparky so toss on a shirt you can change on the plane." Hunter said as Seth was tossing the rest of his stuff in the bad and rushing out the door.

"Bro what's up?" Dean asked as he was talking with Roman.

"It's Shay she's in the hospital it's time for the baby!" He said nervous and excited.

"Really? That's awesome! Congrats man! You're about to join the dad club!" Roman smiled.

"Yeah that's really awesome so go get to her." Dean said as Seth and Hunter were already basically out the door.

When Dean pulled out his phone.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Getting a flight to Iowa." He told him.

"Why?"

"Because Shaylynn is my friend and she's having a baby." Dean told him.

"Bro I know she's your friend but this is a big moment for her and Seth. So just give them some time. Besides I don't think your wife would be to happy with the fact that you went to Iowa." He said pointing to Renee as she was talking with a few of the other girls.

"Yeah right." He said rolling his eyes.

With Shaylynn she was resting when Stephanie came back in.

"Did you call them? Did you get a hold of them?" She asked.

"Yes I talked to Hunter. They are on their way now." Stephanie answered.

"Good. But you know I guess I thought he would call or text me."

"Sweet heart I am sure he will. Don't stress about this just focus on baby girl in here."

"Yeah I will it's just I mean Dean even text me already." She said as she felt another contraction and started breathing. "hmm this does not feel great."

"Aww I know just breath Shay. What did Dean say?" Stephanie asked curious.

"mmm" She hummed a bit. "Just that he was thinking about me and he knows I am bad ass. That and he misses me."

"You and Dean seem fairly close." Stephanie asked.

"He's a great guy with a slutty wife. So I just want to make sure he's happy and I am telling you something is off with his wife. But he married her ahhh!" She said a little loudly. "Damn it! That hurt!"

"There it's all over." Stephanie said trying not to chuckle.

"Yeah for what 5 minutes." Shaylynn said a little grumpy.

"Basically and they will get stronger. So I strongly urge you to get the epidural." Stephanie said.

"Seth I love you and I hope you are on your way because this little girl is on her way and I don't think I can do this without you." Shaylynn sent to Seth.

"I love you too Shay and I am on my way. We just left the arena and are heading to the airport. I will be there as soon as I can." He sent to her.

As Shaylynn laid back trying to get comfortable hoping that Seth would make it in time to see the birth of their little girl.

* * *

 ** _Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and reviews._**

 ** _Again I apologize for not updated regularly. My life has been a tad crazy this summer so again thank you for your continued support and interest in my stories._**

 ** _Please remember I do my best when editing each chapter but I often miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Several Hours Later.**

Shaylynn was resting the best she could as she had gotten and epidural to try and relax as the pain had gotten to intense at times for her. Stephanie was on the phone with Hunter because their plane had been delayed due to a pop up storm in their area.

"He's not going to make it is he?" Shaylynn asked opening her eyes.

"Seth and Hunter are on their way they had to make an emergency landing to by pass the storm but are back in the air heading right here." Stephanie told her little sister to try and keep her calm.

"He just can't miss this it's his first baby." She said holding in tears.

"Shay I know and he will make it. But you need to stay calm. Remember the what the nurse said your blood pressure is getting a little high so just breathe and relax." Stephanie said trying to keep her calm. Shay took a few deep breathes.

"That is a little easier said than done." She admitted.

"I know. But he will be here." Stephanie said.

As she nodded and just laid their listening to the baby's heart beat. When the machine started beeping.

"What's that? What's wrong?" She asked freaked out as she tried to sit up a little bit.

"I am sure everything is fine. Just stay calm." Stephanie said when a couple of nurses came in.

"Shay can I have you lay on your back?" The nurse requested as she tried to find the baby's heart beat once again.

Shaylynn did as she was asked.

"Is she OK? What's wrong?" She asked.

"The baby is just moving into position I think. But her heart rate seems to be dropping. You've been at this while so we are just going to monitor you more closely."

"But the baby? She's OK?" Shay asked.

"She is fine. But if her heart rate drops any more we are going to need to do a C-section. I know it's not what you want to hear but sometimes we need to do what is best for you and the baby." The Nurse said.

"I .. I understand." Shaylynn said trying to keep it together.

 **With Hunter and Seth.**

"What is taking so long?" Seth asked. "I can't believe I am missing this. Shay is in labor and we are in the air. This couple hour flight is taking all damn night. I could have driven faster than this."

"Seth I know what you mean. But bro you need to calm down. Getting pissed off and frustrated isn't helping anyone right now. I know we had to make that unscheduled landing due to weather which too a few hours. Both hey bright side the weather has seemed to clear up and we are back in the air. Almost to Iowa. You'll make if for the breathe of your daughter." Hunter tried to reassure his soon to be brother in law.

"I just feel so damn helpless here. I should be there with her. We should be doing this together but instead I am a million miles in the air while she is having our daughter."

"I almost missed Murphy's birth." Hunter admitted.

"Wait you did?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I was doing a live event. I knew there was a chance she would go into labor but thought nah she wont we got time. So I headed to the live event. I didn't even make it to the ring when I got the call saying she was in the hospital and that her water broke. I felt like crap especially because Vince actually gave me a few weeks off for it. I was being an idiot and thought we had time." He told him.

"Did you make it?" Seth asked.

"I drove like a bat out of hell and made it just in time. You will too you wont miss this." He said.

"I hope your right. This is our first baby together and I want to be there for her. Hell I wanted to marry her months ago but she said she wanted to wait. I wanted her to be my wife before this moment and maybe Shay's right we're not ready for this. Hell I can't even be there for her during this time."

"Wait Shay said you weren't ready to be married or that she wasn't?" Hunter asked confused.

"She tossed Sasha in my face. She said that if I can't be trusted then we shouldn't get married. After Shay already told me she didn't want to be a huge pregnant bride. We actually got into a fight about it and I tossed Ambrose in her face." Seth said. "That's why this is so important not only to be there when my first child is born but to prove to Shay that I am ready to be married and to be a father."

"Is there something I need to know about Sasha?" Hunter asked him.

"No. She apparently has a thing for me but I don't for her. Yeah I flirted with her but that was before I met Shay and we got serious. Other than that it's all once sided on her part."

"Ambrose?"

"That I wish I knew. I know they are friends. Hell Dean even got married but there is just something about him when he's with Shay I get this feeling there is something more than friends there. But I don't know if that is just me being over paranoid or what."

"You and Shay are great together and she loves you. I see that. But I can say that she uses Ambrose as her excuse her escape goat." He said.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked curious to see what he would say.

"It goes back to Randy. He broke her heart. He devastated her. So now she has her guard up. Yes her and Dean are friends but I can see how when things get to serious with you and her she goes to him. They talk and she needs that or at least she thinks she does. That way if you break her heart she'll have him. Not in a romantic way but in a friend way. I don't know why she choose him but I think it's his personalty. His care free let's go with the flow thing. Is this making sense?"

"Yeah a little. So I don't need to worry about him taking her away?" Seth asked embarrassed.

"No. Not on Shay's end. To her they are just friends Dean I don't know what his end game is. But right now in this moment it doesn't matter because you two are having a baby and you are getting married. That is what matters. So after she has the baby you are holding your daughter. Make sure to tell her how much you love her and then set that wedding date and seal the deal. " Hunter smiled.

"Yes sir." Seth chuckled.

 **About an hour later:** Shay was resting still feeling good because of the epidural. When the baby's heart rate started to drop once again. The nurses came in and started to check her.

"Shay we can't wait." the Doctor said coming in.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping and I think it's best we do a C-section." He explained.

"Now? Can we wait Seth's not here?" Shay asked trying not to cry and holding it together.

"We really can't wait. It's for the best for you and the baby."

As she nodded. "Stephanie please call him and get him here."

"I will." Stephanie said getting her phone out.

As the nurses were getting her ready and wheeling her towards the OR.

Seth and Hunter were en route to the hospital after finally landing in Iowa. Seth ran into hospital going right to the nurses station.

"I am looking for my fiancee? Shaylynn McMahon. She's having our baby!" Seth said in one quick breathe.

"Of course." The Nurse said looking up her information on the computer. "You she is on the 4th floor labor and delivery room 410."

"Thank You." Seth said already at the elevator as Hunter chuckled and thanked the nurse as well.

They reached the 4th floor and Seth ran to room 410 but it was empty. His heart sank.

"She's not there? Where the hell is she?" He growled at Hunter as he too looked into the room.

"Can I help you?" Another nurse asked.

"Yeah I am looking for Shaylynn McMahon. She's having our baby." He said concerned.

"Oh Yes Shaylynn she's in the OR." The nurse said.

"What? Is she OK? What the hell happened." He said fairly loudly as his heart was racing not knowing what was going on.

The Nurse lead him over to the OR doors when Stephanie saw him.

"Oh Thanks goodness you made it." Stephanie said.

"Where is she what's wrong?" Seth asked freaked out.

"Nothing major. It's just the baby's heart was slowing down and this is just the safer option right now."

"She's ready now." The Nurse said coming out.

"Thank you and the Dad made it so he'll go with you." Stephanie said pushing Seth towards the door. Before he could truly process what was happening he was put into some scrubs and taking into the OR where Shaylynn had the oxygen in her nose and laying on the table with a blue sheet type cloth over her.

"Shay?" Seth said.

"Here dad you can sit here." The nurse smiled pushing a stool up to him.

"Seth ... You made it." Shaylynn said looking towards him.

"I did I am so sorry I am late."

"I was mad at first but it's ok you're here now." She said.

"Shaylynn we are going to start now OK? You're not gonna feel anything just a little but of pressure." He explained. Shaylynn was holding it together her eyes locked on Seth as he looked over the blanket and with in minutes the sound of their daughter's crying filled the room.

"Happy Birthday little princess." The Doctor said. "She's wonderful Shaylynn." He said holding her over the blanket so she could see.

"She's here. She's OK?" Shaylynn asked.

"She's perfect." The nurse said taking her get cleaned up.

"Thank You Sweetheart she's perfect." Seth said amazing at what he just witness as he kissed her lips softy and went over to look at his baby girl.

Once she was all cleaned up the nurse handed her to Seth.

"Congrats Dad. Does this little angle have a name?" She asked the proud new father.

"McKenzie Anne." He told her as he couldn't stop staring at the bundle in his arms.

As Shaylynn glanced over at Seth she couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. In that moment nothing else matter they were now parents to this perfect little princess. She knew there was only one thing left to do and that was to marry that man.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and reviews.**_

 _ **It's been far to long since I have updates so I apologize. I got another summer job that keeps me busy most days. So Thank You for sticking with me and this story.**_

 _ **Please remember I do my best when editing each chapter but I often miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Several Months Later.**

McKenzie was a happy baby and adored by both her parents. Since having the baby Shay and Seth had grown even closer. He was becoming really hands on and even changed a few diapers here and there. Shay hadn't traveled with WWE and missed it a little bit but loved being a Mom to McKenzie even more. She never knew how much she would enjoy being a mom until she saw her daughters face and for the first time in her life everything was falling into place. She was a mom and today she would become a wife. After a lot of planning over the last several months ShayLynn and Seth were finally getting married. After McKenzie was born it didn't take Seth long to convince her to get married. They would have eloped if Linda and the McMahon's hadn't said they wanted her to have an actual wedding.

Shaylynn was in the bridal suite as her hair and make up all done and she had just put on the simple white floor length dress with a white ribbon as the straps. Her hair was done in a simple cute up due with little diamond studded flowers.

"You look amazing!" Stephanie said coming in holding Mckenzie in her cute little white dress with a bow in her hair.

"Thank you and aww Kenzie my sweet girl." Shay smiled seeing her daughter. "How did you get the bow in her hair with out her fighting you?"

"Hunter was making faces at her and she was distracted and I don't think she's noticed it's in her hair yet." Stephanie smiled.

As Shaylynn laughed. "Well thank you for everything you and Mom and Shane have went above and beyond."

"Of course only the best for our sister." She smiled.

"You look stunning." Linda said coming into the room.

"Thank you Mom. Your dress turned out great as well." She smiled.

"Thank you I wasn't sure about the color you chose but your right it turned out great. There is something I wanted to give you." She said pulling out a small box. "These Diamond earrings were the ones I wore on my wedding day and Stephanie had them redone for hers and today I am so honored to have my other daughter wear them."

"Oh Mom. They are beautiful." Shaylynn smiled as she put them on.

"Just think all my granddaughters will wear them too." Linda smiled. "No mom don't make us cry you know our make up." Stephanie smiled.

With Seth:

"Dude you are getting married." Seth's brother laughed.

"I know and it's been a long time coming and I couldn't be happier." He smiled.

When Shane and Hunter came in.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"More than ready."

"Good. Now just so you know if you hurt my sister well I will kill you and make it look like an accident." Shane said in a serious tone.

"That goes double for me Rollins!" Hunter said in that stern Triple H voice.

"I .. I wont she's my everything. I will do whatever I have to for her to make sure her and our daughter are safe , happy and healthy." He answered in a serious voice.

As Hunter and Shane laughed.

"Good! Now let's get you two married because I am starving and there are crab cakes being served at the reception." Hunter smiled.

"Bro I legit thought they were gonna like beat your ass." Seth's best friend Mark said.

As Seth laughed. "Me too."

"Not today can't give him a shiner on the big day then we would have to deal with our sister and that's bad." Shane said.

"Mother in law , wife and sister in law for me they are a triple threat for sure." Hunter said.

"True statement." Shane agreed.

"You sure you want to do this bro?" Seth's brother asked.

"More that sure. Shaylynn is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Seth said with pride.

"Good now I really don't have to kick your ass." Shane joked. "Welcome to the McMahon Family."

"Good Luck." Hunter laughed.

Shaylynn was looking at herself one more time in the mirror making sure her hair , dress and make up were perfect.

"My stunning little princess." Vince said coming into the room.

"Oh Dad. Thank you." She smiled. "I look OK?"

"You look like a princess." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Well you're my dad so I think you have to say that." She smiled.

"Yes that's true but it doesn't mean that I don't mean every word." Vince smiled. "I just want you to know that I don't say it much but I am so proud of you. Not just because of your career choices you being a great photographer and following your heart or getting more into the family business. Those are things I am proud of yes but I am most proud of the strong independent woman you've become. You are a mother to an amazing little girl and soon you will be a wife both I know you will excel at because you will always be a Mcmahon. Shaylynn sweetheart I do love you and I am honored to call you my daughter."

"Dad." She sniffled. "Than you those words mean more to me that you know."

"Now no tears you'll ruin that make up." He smiled linking her arm in his. "Now let's get you married."

As the music started and the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle.

"You know you there is still time to run? You don't have to marry a wrestler." Vince joked.

As Shaylynn laughed. "Dad I know this isn't what you envisioned but Seth is amazing and it took me awhile to get to this point and I am not turning back now. He's the one for me."

"Where did I go wrong? Both my daughters married to wrestlers." He joked.

"Well what did you except you run a wrestling company." She smiled.

"That was my bad." Vince smiled kissing her cheek and patting her hand linked in his. When the song "Look at Me." began to play. Vince escorted his daughter down the aisle. Seth looked up and he was speechless looking at the beauty walking towards him that would in a matter of minutes be his wife. Shay smiled and took a deep breath as her eyes locked with Seth all the nervousness an fear went away in that moment. As they reached the front of the aisle Vince put her hand in Seth's and gave him a smile and a nod.

"Dearly beloved we are gather together today to witness the joining of Seth and Shaylynn in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asked.

"Her mother and I do." Vince smiled.

"Today we are here to celebrate the joining of two hearts , two lives. Seth and Shaylynn have decided to recite their own vows. Seth?"

As Seth took a deep breathe.

"Today I make the most sincere promise one heart can make to another. I vow to be your constant love and support; your devoted partner in life; To allow myself to grow through your remarkable love for me. I vow to be your home; to be your place of comfort and calm; To have faith when our journey is effortless, and when it is challenging. And when we face adversity, we will never do so alone; Because today I promise you, my wife and my best friend, That I will never give up; that I will always believe in us; And that I will love you completely for all of my life." He said trying to hold it together as Shaylynn had tears in her eyes.

"Shaylynn."

"Seth my love , my heart. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, loving you, being there for you in all life has for us. I vow to be true and faithful for to you my husband and the father of our daughter. Seth you have my heart and I honored to call you my husband." She said.

They exchanged their rings with these words said. "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in my I now pronounce you husband and wife. Seth you may kiss the bride."

Seth didn't have to be told twice with out hesitation he dipped Shaylynn and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

After taking many photos and eating a great meal at the reception it was time for the happy couple to take their first dance as husband and wife.

Seth pulled her close as a song began to play.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" Seth said kissing her.

"You may have mentioned it but thank you again. Did you pick this song?" Shaylynn smiled.

"I did. I heard it on your phone so I thought it was a good fit. Shay I mean everything I said I will fight for you and our daughter. For the life we will have together and the life we deserve. I love you with all my heart." He told her.

"I love you too. I am sorry it took me so long to get here but I know in my heart you are the one for me. You have my heart and I meant everything I said I will be the best wife and mother to our kids I can be." She said kissing him.

"I am the luckiest man in the world." He said kissing her again as they were dancing people were taking video and photos.

Shaylynn knew in her heart this was the life she wanted. She was letting go of the past and choosing to move forward as a wife and mother looking forward to where life was going to take them.

 _"So baby now , Take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are. Oh maybe we found love right where we are. And we found love right where we are."_

* * *

 ** _With that this brings this story to an end. Sorry if this seems like a quick ending. That is not my intention but feel this is a good way to end this story._**

 ** _Thank you so much for all your amazing comments and reviews. Thank you to all the readers for sticking with me while I was writing this and didn't update in a timely fashion sometimes life gets in the way of writing. So again thank you for your patients and kind comments and reviews. Please remember I do my best when editing each chapter but I often miss things. So I am sorry for any mistakes you may find._**


End file.
